Chime
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Modern AU. Cora and Robert are divorced, Cora had moved on, but now that seems to have gone up in flames.Who else would Cora turn to (hint it's Robert) I'm sure you can guess where this is heading...
1. Chapter 1

One 

A chime of the doorbell shook him from his work. Who on earth would be ringing the doorbell at this hour? Anyone who would call at this hour would surely have a key, he could only think of a few. Perhaps whoever it was had forgotten it. He really wasn't in the mood for visitors, but it chimed again and so it was with a great reluctance that Robert shut his laptop and answered the front door.

He certainly wasn't expecting that.

His wife, well his former wife actually, looking drawn and cold, stood shaking in his doorway.

"Cora?" It had been well over two years since she had last been to this house. What on earth was she doing here now?

She seemed to have lost the ability to speak and her lower lip trembled as she looked up at him.

Curiosity got the better of him, "Come in out of the cold," he ushered her inside and shut the front door quietly. He gently led her to the couch where she sat down silently, accepting the offered throw which she wrapped around herself. He could feel her watching him carefully as he sat near her, but not so close that they touched. Robert hoped desperately that nothing too serious had happened and was just about to ask when she began to cry. Slowly at first, he watched as tears began to make paths down her flushed cheeks. Then she seemed to give into her tears and before he knew it he was holding her close to him, her tears wetting his shirt.

She was sobbing now and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her with a gentle sigh. Something had obviously gone wrong, although why she wanted to cry to him was a mystery. They had broken up over four years ago now, she had moved on with her life. He would be the last person she would turn to, it must be something bad, hopefully nothing to do with the girls, although he supposed he would have heard if anything had happened to them. It really was such an odd sensation and he considered that perhaps he might be dreaming, he often dreamt of Cora, although generally not like this.

They sat like that for a longtime, she crying and he proving the little affection that he would under the circumstances. Eventually he felt her pull away gently, her breathing had slowed and although it looked like an effort she had calmed her tears. His shirt was wet with them though and she muttered an apology but remained with her arm wrapped around his as though anchoring herself to him. Her face was red and puffy, her makeup had run and joined the tears on his shirt. He felt a stab at his heart for her and spoke softly, cautious of frightening her.

"Cora has something happened?"

A silly question he knew as soon as the words passed his lips, but it had to said, he had a right to know what was going on.

She swallowed heavily and bit the inside of her cheek, pointedly avoiding his eyes he knew, "I dumped Simon."

He certainly wasn't expecting that.

A thousand questions jumped to mind, the most obvious of all being why? Why would she dump him? A thousand old memories flicked through his mind, as did a sense of guilt, which never seemed to quite leave where Cora was concerned. Hopefully he hadn't done anything too horrid; Cora certainly did not deserve that.

Robert had met Simon Bricker only a handful of times, but the amount of dislike he felt for the man was intense. Bricker did however appear to make Cora happy and after all he had put her through, he was loath to allow her that. The girls seemed to think he was okay and from what Robert could tell from the papers they were quite a happy couple. Sure he was a bit of a sleaze and Robert never had a good feeling about him, but who did like their ex wife's new lover?

Would be it wrong of him to be happy that she had left him?

Yes.

Extremely wrong.

He was bumped out of thought by Cora shifting in his arms, "I left and… I" she hiccupped softly, "I don't want to be alone, but" she seemed almost ashamed to say it, her eyes leaving his "I don't want the girls to see me like this."

That made sense, Cora was always one for keeping up appearances, especially where their children were concerned. She was a highly emotion person (something about her being American his mother would always say), but only ever in private. He supposed he should ask why they broke up or even if she needed anything, instead he pulled her back in for a hug. Seeing Cora cry had always tugged at his heart strings, even after all these years and all their disagreements. Now that she was here, he might as well be kind to her. He felt somewhat flattered that she could trust him so profoundly after all this time and that she could forgive him.

They stayed intertwined lost in thought before he felt her whisper against his shoulder, "Would it be okay if I stayed here tonight?"

He assumed she meant in his house and nodded his consent, still reeling with the possibility that this was a dream.

"Of course, you shouldn't be out alone in London at this time of night."

It was by now well on the way to midnight and he wondered if being alone with Cora was such a good idea. She seemed intent on not moving and it was some time before he had to heart to move, tolerant of the fact he had to be up for work in less than 6 hours.

"Cora" he whispered, unsure if she was still awake, her breathing had evened out, and she felt heavy in his arms, "I think you should be getting to bed."

He felt her breathe in deeply, before muttering her sleepy reply "Stay with me?"

"Cora, I.." She cut him off before they could argue, "Please Robert, I don't want to be alone."

A million memories flooded his mind for the second time that night. Memories of laughing and kissing, their children, holidaying in France and Egypt, Christmases spent with family, how they had slowly grown apart, how he had betray her, her finding out, yelling and crying and then finally waking up to find her gone. Robert would never forgive himself for hurting her and yet now here she was, asking for his help.

He took a deep breath and accepted, "Right, off we go."


	2. Chapter 2

Two

He awoke the next morning feeling exceptionally light, better than he had in years which was somewhat shocking considering his work load for the day. Someone warm rolled into his side and a hand, which he had not forgotten, pulled gently at his silvery hair.

She had come to bed peacefully, pulling off her clothes and slipping into one of his shirts with little effort while he had stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth and pretending not to see. She had slid into her (her! She hadn't lived there in over 4 years) side of the bed and pulled the blankets up so he could barely see her. He had eventually joined her, switching off his lamp and switching his alarm on. They lay in silence until she spoke in a whisper, "Robert, would you hold me." He felt himself flinch, the image of him holding her morphing into something entirely inappropriate before his eyes. Cora had ways of dealing with emotional pain and more often than not, it in ended physically and she was especially vulnerable now. Luckily she seemed to understand and shuffled back toward him, "I'm in no mood for anything else." He opened his mouth to speak but decided against it, instead rolling to face her side of the bed and pulling her into a warm embrace. He caught the smell of her hair and felt his heart race, how he had missed this, missed her.

Intimacy was something he had not experienced in a long time and he still felt guilt when thinking about how he had wounded Cora so deeply. Since she had left him, he had been unwilling or unable to form a steady relationship with another woman. Plenty had tried, but it just felt wrong, no one was a nice or kind or sweet as Cora was.

She had wreaked him for other women and he had wreaked them.

So really he supposed it was his own fault. He felt her relax in his arms and she muttered a goodnight to him before quickly falling into what he assumed was an exhausted sleep.

He wouldn't blame her if she wanted to leave as soon as they woke the next morning. A sense of comfort and assurance for the night while she pieced together what she did next. He lay still as the hand applied pressure to his scalp releasing the tension from the previous evening and indeed several years. His eyes fluttered back shut at her touch and he felt himself give in to her fingers.

"You look good with a silver top." He felt her giggle onto the back of his neck and he shivered. He lay still as she continued to play with his hair.

"How are you feeling today?" She flinched when he asked, as though she had forgotten what had transpired over night.

"I'm sure I will be fine," she pulled away from him and lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, "I just need some time to adjust I suppose."

Robert had no idea how to respond to this, so instead took the opportunity to get out of bed and begin his morning routine.

* * *

"You've been distracted all morning Robert, is everything okay?"

"What?" Robert blinked and looked at his son in law who was watching him with concern across the desk. He had been distracted all morning, but he really wasn't ready to explain to Matthew why this was. "Oh yes, fine, fine, just thinking that's all." Matthew frowned but went on, oblivious to the fact that Robert was still not listening.

When he had arrived at the office (on time, by some miracle) he had searched the internet for any signs of the breakup between Cora and Bricker. The results, although full of images and stories featuring the pair, had nothing to suggest they were anything but happy. Give it time and something was sure to come up, but he was pleased that so far Bricker had kept his mouth shut.

Probably licking his wounds after being dumped. That thought caused him to laugh supposedly out loud as Matthew gave him yet another strange look. "Right, well we have done all we can for now and I will give you an update tomorrow." Matthew stood and gave his father in law one last look before leaving the room.

Robert sighed with relief at being alone with his thoughts for the first time that morning. Nancy (his assistant, a beautiful, but middle aged and entirely happily married woman) bought in a cup of tea as requested and he closed his eyes in thought.

He knew from his sister and now Cora herself, that she was opening a new gallery at the end of the week and would not be looking for any negative publicity. He thought back to when Rosamund had told him of this opening just a week ago. How she had questioned Bricker's location and actions.

 _"_ _Good Morning brother dear."_

 _"_ _Good god Rosamund, why must you always be so bright in the mornings?"_

 _"_ _Talent I suppose?" she kicked her heeled feet off his mahogany desk and leant back in his chair. He took off his coat and scarf, hanging it on the wrack sitting in the chair which was generally reserved for his guests. He desperately needed a cup of tea, having skipped breakfast that morning after sleeping through his alarm, he had managed to make it on time, however was now feeling the effects._

 _"_ _Did you know Cora is setting up an art gallery in Surbiton?"_

 _She always was one to get straight to the point. He frowned at his sister's words, wondering why on earth she was intent on ruining his perfectly good Tuesday with this news._

 _"_ _No I did not, and nor do I care."_

 _"_ _Ah but I think you do. And" here she paused to unfold some wax paper which was holding some sort of sweet pastry, "I think you rather do know."_

 _It was true. He did know. He often found himself googling Cora, although often he wondered why. "Well I have no wish to see her."_

 _"_ _Don't you think it's strange?" She picked up the pastry and took a bite, chewing before staring at him intently, "Where is Mr Bricker?"_

Something which Robert was yet to ask Cora not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. Where was Mr Bricker and why had she left him? They had spoken briefly that morning about what she needed to do that week, which was how her art gallery opening had come up. But she had assured him she was fine to stay in bed for awhile yet. She looked tired and it was clear that she was still upset, so he left her in peace.

She had fallen back asleep by the time he left and he kissed her hair goodbye, hoping she had a better day than last night.


	3. Chapter 3

He got home at 6pm utterly exhausted. It had been a long day and he poured himself a generous glass of scotch and sat on the couch not bothering to change. Cora had sent him a text at lunch time asking to stay again tonight. He had agreed and she had replied that she wouldn't be back until 6.30 due to a client meeting. In all honesty before that text he was dreading going home, visions of Cora crying or worse saying it was all a joke crossed his mind increasingly.

In fact he had received numerous texts across the day from his assorted family members. Mary reminding him that he needed to RSVP to her birthday party. He had replied rather shortly with the affirmative, he wasn't sure what else she though he would be doing. Sybil had text him an invite to Sybbies (and George he supposed) Christmas concert at school. This he was dreading, but had agreed to, know it was part of his duty as a grandparent. Edith had also text him, asking if he was possibly free on the 15th to go to one of his favourite authors newest book launch. Edith being in magazine publishing really did have its perks and she always invited him to things which might be of interest.

Between work and his daughters, he was kept busy either with social events or babysitting and honestly he was glad of it. Although he supposed sometimes it might be nice to have a weekend with nothing planned. He hadn't had one of those in years.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and pulled him out of his thoughts. He answered without looking, feeling the warmth of the alcohol wash across his bones.

"Robert, I do wonder if you have forgotten about me?"

Shit, he had forgotten it was Tuesday, the day he had dinner with his sister. "Only time is getting on and I really need a drink."

"Sorry Ros," she cut him off, as usual,

"So you should be, I hope you have a very good excuse."

Thinking of none he went with the truth, "I'll be round soon" he went to move and then considered Cora. He could hardly abandon her now, luckily Rosamund hadn't quite hung up, "Actually, do you think you would mind coming here?"

There was a silence down the line.

"Me go to your house, why? We've never done that before," he could almost hear her thought process, "but I suppose that will be fine, I will be right over." Robert thanked god his sister was feeling cooperative and hung up. He took another swig of his drink and hoped to god that Cora would be feeling up to company. Although she could always hide in his room if she didn't, he wouldn't blame her for wanting some quiet time. Not that he had much time to contemplate that, a key turned in the lock and in walked Cora looking pale and slightly teary eyed. She smiled when she saw him moulded to the couch, drink in hand. He looked as good as she felt, which of course was terrible.

He watched her as she peeled off her coat and scarf, hanging them by the door before slipping off her heels with a contented sigh. This was just like old times and again Robert questioned the reality of the situation.

"That dress…" his eyes squinted in effort to remember where on earth he knew it from. It was dark purple, stopping above her knees and very well fitted with a square neckline showing off her pale collarbones and throat. Cora fortunately came to his rescue.

"Mary's graduation dress, I found it in her wardrobe this morning and thought she wouldn't mind if I borrowed it. Luckily for me she still has half a wardrobe in there. "

He had forgotten about her need for clothes and toiletries this morning and cursed himself for it. She walked toward him, her stockinged feet making her silent, "All my clothes are still with Simon."

He really needed to stop doing that; she really did not need reminding. She moved to him quickly then and nestled into his side, his arm moving automatically to hold her close. He supposed there was no harm in seeking comfort from another person. He really needed to tell her about Rosamund, but his manners got to him first,

"How was your day?"

She took his hand and guided his drink to her lips and took a sip, "Terrible." She looked up at him and he could see her eyes glistening, more with anger than anything else.

"I ran into Simon at the gallery."

Robert was taken aback, and loosened his grip on her to look at her with a frown. "What in god's name was he doing there?"

"He said he wanted to see me, to talk about what has happened." Robert was quite sure Simon Bricker was the last person Cora wanted to see. "Oh Robert" she pulled away completely and stood up beginning to pace in front of him.

"He has it out for me! I don't even know how he knew I would be there, someone must have told him, which makes sense I suppose, he is supposed to be my partner, but arrrgghhhh" Here she paused and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath realising she was rambling he was sure. Robert couldn't help but stare, Cora was in full force and he knew it was best to just let her go.

"Do you know what he did when he walked up to me?" she gave him a pointed look and he shook his head dumbly, interrupting her would do no good.

"He walked right up to me and kissed me." He could see her distress; Cora did not like to be embarrassed, "right in front of everyone. I could hardly do anything, everyone was watching. It was humiliating."

That was when Robert realised she had told no one else about her break up with Simon. She hadn't told anybody and Simon Bricker had taken advantage of that.

He hoped to god Bricker didn't know that Cora was staying with him.

Cora had continued to pace as the doorbell chimed, stopping her movements with a frown. She walked over to the door with a huff pulling it open quickly and turned back to face Robert, a soft blush gracing her cheeks.

"Your sister is here."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank- you for all your wonderful reviews. I have had this story in my brain for ages and finally have the time to write it, I'm so glad you're enjoying it Xx_

* * *

Rosamund, to her credit, did not question Cora's presence in his house. He could see her processing Cora's appearance, she looked between the pair before removing her coat and revealing two bottles of wine with a smile. She walked off to the kitchen he presumed to find glasses as Cora moved to sit beside him.

"She won't tell."

Cora nodded and settled silently beside him as Rosamund walked back into the room handing Cora a glass of wine as she did. She sat on the opposite end of the lounge to them and sipped her wine thoughtfully, none of them quite knowing what to say.

Rosamund spoke first, a sunny smile crossing her face, "You know I think I should come here more often, this lounge is incredibly comfortable." And so the conversation flowed.

* * *

This time when Robert woke, he was holding Cora, very close actually. He had missed this and her dearly. After a quiet start from Cora, they had spent the night talking and laughing with Rosamund with no mentions of the elephant in the room. For all intents and purposes, he and Cora had acted like their old selves last night and he had began to question why it was that they had broken up in the first place. In fact, his sister had outright ignored the whole situation, which meant he was going to get a grilling about it today. For now however he was content to hold Cora for a few minutes more before facing the reality of the day.

"Robert" her tone was sleepy and warm

"Yes" he could see the hair at the back of her neck stand up and he smiled as she replied.

"How long til you need to be at work?"

"Why?"

She rolled over to face him, her hands touching his neck and chest and he felt his eyes flutter shut. Her lips pressed to his gently and he felt his body move instinctively closer to hers. He returned her kiss for a moment before she pulled away.

"Thank you for last night."

He raised his eyebrows at her unsure of exactly what he had done. She was already sleeping by the time he came to bed. When Rosamund had eventually left Cora had gone to bed and he had joined her sometime later allowing her some privacy. He had offered to sleep in one of the many other rooms but she had refused him.

"Your sister was the perfect distraction."

He didn't trust himself to speak, so instead hummed in agreement.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so gracious." Her fingers tapped on his chest in worry, "You don't think…"

"Oh no, remember when her and Marmaduke started dating?" He couldn't count the number of times he and Cora had vouched for Rosamund. This caused her to giggle and her fingers to stop, "I do suppose she owes us."

"Yes she does." Robert was afraid of where the conversation might lead, so instead took the opportunity to get out of bed and begin his morning routine.

* * *

"Good morning darling brother, how are you?" her tone of glee did nothing to please him as he rolled his eyes and placed his coffee back on his desk. He had only been here an hour and was yet to get any real work done.

"I told Nancy I didn't want to see anyone." She pushed her coat off her shoulders and flung it over the back of her chair,

"Well I'm not anyone am I? I'm your sister and this is an emergency."

Bloody hell, this was worse than he thought it would be. She sounded frustrated and he could see them getting into an argument if he wasn't careful, "Look Rosamund"

"Uh ah" she held up her hand to silence him as he sat behind his desk. "I haven't come here to tease or to fight, just to talk."

"Well I'm not sure what you would like to talk about."

She stared at him, "Robert, don't be ridiculous. Last night I came to your house, at your request, expecting our usual Tuesday night dinner and I open the front door to Cora. Surely you want to talk about that? Are you sleeping with her again? Surely cheating with your ex wife is..."

"Stop" she ignored him and so he tried again, "Just stop Rosamund, it's ridiculous." She looked perplexed and Robert felt the flush of his neck and ears, from anger or embarrassment he was unsure. He was conscious of a meeting with Matthew in a quarter of an hour and wanted his sister and this conversation gone before then.

He took a calming breath, "I am not doing this right now. I am at work and quite frankly, what I choose to do with Cora is my own business."

"So you _are_ sleeping with her."

"Well if you must know Rosamund, I am not, so please do not go telling people that I am."

"No, no, of course." She squirmed before slipping down in her chair, "I just worry for you Robert. I don't want you to get hurt and certainly not by Cora." Here she muttered under her breath, "Though you probably deserve it."

"Rosamund" this time in a warning tone.

"No, of course your right." She seemed to consider how to go on, "So she is staying with you?"

"Yes, two nights now."

"Right. And I assume something happened with Bricker?"

"She dumped him."

"How eloquent"

"Hmmm"

"But you two aren't…?"

"No we are not. Honestly Ros, we haven't really spoken about it. She came to my door on Monday night very upset and asked to stay so of course I agreed." He really couldn't ever deny a crying Cora and his sister of all people knew that.

"But Robert, out of all the people she turned to, why on earth would she go to you? I mean all three of your children live in London, there is about a million hotels" he could feel his face flushing as she went on, "no offense, I do love you dearly, but you and Cora have barely spoken a civil word to each other in years. Why on earth would she want your company?"

"I don't know Rosamund. I am not Cora. And I would appreciate it if you left so I can get on with my day. Some of us are very busy." She stood with a huff , "And don't you dare tell a soul that Cora and Bricker are through." She rolled her eyes as she left, but he knew the secret was safe with her.


	5. Chapter 5

He had shuffled Rosamund out of his office, requested coffee and shut the door. It had been a long time since something other than work preoccupied his thoughts. Not that Cora filling his mind was a bad thing; in fact, it was a pleasing distraction. A pleasing, but confusing distraction. His coffee appeared via Nancy and he flicked open his emails to try and get on with his day. Half an hour of replying to emails and he felt his attention beginning to drift. The late nights _were_ catching up to him and it was definitely taking its toll, he just couldn't sustain as well as he used to.

It wasn't helping at all that he could still taste Cora's kiss on his lips and her pale fingers fiddling with his pyjama shirt. He knew a kiss was coming; it was only a matter of time before one kissed the other. But she had done it so sweetly and it made his heart ache, ache for something he could no longer have.

Or couldn't he?

His argument with Rosamund played over in his head. Why had Cora come to him? His sister was right, she could have easily gone to any number of people, and yet she had chosen him. She had said she didn't want to be alone, so she had chosen to turn to him.

He rubbed his face with both hands and buzzed for more coffee, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Oh and Robert, don't forget the drinks at the Savoy." He had just finished in an overly long meeting with Mary and Matthew which had left him feeling somewhat dejected. It was now half past three and he was in desperate need of some food, the meeting surpassing lunch.

"Yes Papa, you must, I doubt they will sign the contract if you don't show."

They were both staring at him, waiting for him to agree. With all that had gone on in the day he had completely forgotten about it. He supposed Nancy had told him that morning, but he was thinking about Cora's kiss while Nancy had read his schedule.

Actually he was rather hoping to have a quiet night in, hopefully involving Cora.

"I ah… I can't stay long though; I have a terrible amount of work to catch up on."

Mary considered him with narrowed eyes for a moment, "If you're sure?"

"Quite sure thank you." His tone was sharper than he meant for it to be and Mary replied just as sharply,

"Right. Well we will see you at 7."

* * *

He had eventually made his own way to the Savoy. Mary had sent him an email saying she and Matthew had to drop home before drinks and that he would have to find his own way there. He knew she was doing this to annoy him and he replied as pleasantly as possible.

He had contemplated calling Cora and asking her out to dinner after, but decided against it. She would have a dinner or event to attend herself he was sure. He knew that the days leading up to a gallery opening were filled with meetings and dinners, pleasing artists and buyers alike.

He would stay for half an hour to show his face and go home and have a quiet night.

It was far quieter than he had expected and he managed to buy a drink and make his way to a table the others occupied in a matter of minutes. There sat Matthew, Mary and three other men all clad in suits and all holding a drink. Apparently he had gone to school with one fellow, Barnes his name was, though he had no recollection of it. They looked to be the same age, dark hair, brown eyes, well cut suit, slightly slimy looking, though most of the very rich were. They shook hands and Robert was pulled into a conversation about… actually what were they talking about?

No clue.

Robert took a sip of his drink, regretting his decision to come, this Barnes was an idiotic snob. An idiotic snob who was now talking about Americans. The words 'New York' caught his attention and he put down his drink as Matthew spoke.

"Mary's mother is American."

Barnes turned his attention to Mary considering her for a moment, "Really? You'd never know it from your manners."

Robert felt his jaw set as he slowly took a sip of his drink. How on earth did they come to be discussing Cora?

Matthew glanced at Robert briefly and continued, "Yes, Cora grew up in America and moved over here when she was 21."

Robert knew that Matthew was trying to relieve the tension that was slowly seeping across the table. He had been on the end of Matthews calming words many times and could see he was trying to defuse the situation before it arose.

"20" he muttered under his breath. Cora was 20 when moved to England, he would know, he was part of the reason.

"Where did she grow up?"

Why did this man care? Actually why were they even talking about this? Robert wished he had been listening earlier and cursed himself.

Mary answered this time she avoided her father's gaze, but her tone was sharp. "Cincinnati"

"Well she made the right choice moving to England." Robert bit the side of his cheek to prevent himself from saying something he shouldn't. Why was this man intent on vaguely insulting his wife? Mary gave his a warning look, silently pleading with him not to do anything rash. He finished his drink, trying to wash away his growing anger, "Why don't I buy us another round and we can get on with business?"

* * *

He had finished his third drink by the time they had all signed and agreed upon the contract. They had been here for an hour now and he was getting to the end of his tether. He decided one more drink to be polite and then he was going home.

"Right," all eyes drew to him, "another round and then I'm off I'm afraid." He went to stand when Mary grabbed his arm suddenly.

"Papa." He was forced back onto his seat, "Perhaps Matthew had better get this round."

He frowned at his daughter, "Mary, I am perfectly capable…" He turned to look over his shoulder where Marys gaze was fixed.

Cora was standing by the bar flanked by 6 or so beautiful men and women.

Art people he assumed.

Although Mary had not really approved of her parents' divorce, she was mindful that they did not enjoy interacting unless strictly necessary. How on earth was he supposed to react to her being here? The last thing he wanted to do was offend Cora, but he also had to be mindful of Mary and Matthew.

"Its fine Mary, it's just your mother." Her grip on his arm loosened and he heard Barnes asking "Is that the American?" as he made his way toward the bar.

He managed to catch Cora's line of sight and he saw her eyes widen as she excused herself from a woman covered in glittering green feathers. She approached him quickly and leant in to brush a soft kiss to his cheek in greeting.

"Hello darling."

"Mary and Matthew are with me." She looked past him to see their daughter and son in law watching in anticipation. She smiled and gave them a small wave before drawing her attention back to him. She dropped the smile and looked up to him,

"Can we go home?"

"You just got here?"

She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head, "I know and it's been a long day."

He watched her for a moment. Cora looked beautiful, her lips were painted a deep pink colour and her eyes were especially blue thanks to a smudge of brown eyeliner. Her skin was as porcelain as ever and her hair was pulled back with a clip on one side and neatly waved. But underneath all that he could see she was tired and she seemed to sag just a little in his presence.

"My driver is waiting out the front. I was planning on leaving now anyway, why don't you have a drink with your friends and I'll wait?"

She nodded softly, and turned back toward the woman in the green feathers as he continued to the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

20 minutes and a round of drinks later he had said the appropriate goodbyes and made his way to the car where his driver was waiting patiently. What a horrible night. He must remember to have a word with Mary about avoiding Barnes in the future. Now that they were signed that shouldn't be too much of an issue, Matthew could deal with him. It was times like this that he wished he had someone in his life to diffuse from these situations with.

Robert had managed to slide into the car and pull off his scarf when a voice sounded from the front seat. "Home Sir?"

"Actually I'm just waiting for a friend to join me and then home yes." He saw his driver nod and turn his attention back to the front of the car.

Robert sighed and slumped in his seat shutting his eyes. The alcohol he had drunk had left him feeling heavy and sleepy, while Barnes had made him agitated, not the ideal combination. God he was tired. It had been a long two days and he hoped that Cora wouldn't be too long. He barely had time to contemplate this when he heard the door open and looked over to find her sliding in beside him.

"Ready to go Sir?"

"Hmmm, yes thanks." They sat in comfortable silence as the driver pulled away from the curb. They both knew better than to talk when in the company of other people, even if it was only the driver.

The journey passed quickly and before he knew it they were getting out of the car and into the cold of the night. He fumbled to unlock the front door and she quickly made her way inside into the slightly warmer house. He switched on the heating which had been off all day (Cora so hated to be cold) before locking the front door.

He watched her for a moment, she wore a lavender colour dress with flashes of silver and wine coloured heels. He hadn't noticed her clothing at the bar, the only thing he seemed to notice was her face. Cora's beautiful face which was glowing under the soft lighting of his lounge room. She really had not aged, still extremely beautiful. Still thin, but soft and lovely underneath that dress he knew.

Dangerous thoughts to be having considering the effects alcohol had on him. Dangerous thoughts to be having considering her predicament.

She however seemed to be eyeing him off in a similar manner. Her eyes slowly made their way down his body and he could almost feel her undressing him with her eyes. He pulled at his tie which was suddenly uncomfortably tight on his throat. It caught his eye as he pulled and he remembered that is was lavender, almost the same shade as her dress. He dropped it and shoved his hands in his pockets, clearing his throat, trying desperately to move to safer ground.

He tried for a casual tone of voice, but it came out more accusatory than he would have liked,

"I thought your gallery was in Surbiton?"

"It is", she nodded her accent still watching him closely, her hands held onto each other tightly in front of her.

"But they know I'm staying in London, so decided to go to a bar there instead." She paused, and slipped off her shoes, keeping eye contact with him as she did. Once they were successfully off and placed beside the couch she stood up straight and shrugged, "If I had known you would be there I would never have gone."

"No its fine, doesn't matter." He walked around her and into the kitchen where he filled a glass with water pulling two aspirin from the cupboard and popping them into his mouth. He really should eat something if he didn't want to feel wretched in the morning. She followed to stand on the opposite side of the marble counter, her face pulled into a gentle frown as she watched him, her arms crossed on the bench.

"Robert, you seem angry, is it…"

Not angry, he could almost laugh. Frustrated might be a more accurate observation, but he was glad she was either choosing to ignore or completely unaware of that fact. Surely she knew, she always had frustrated him endlessly.

"No, it's not you." He sighed heavily, and refilled his glass, "just a long day that's all." He didn't feel like talking about it, in fact he felt like going to bed and sleeping for a week. This week had been the most confusing in years and it was not getting any better as it went was still watching him across the bench.

"I think I'll go to bed if that's alright?"

"Of course"

He could feel her eyes following him as he made his way across the lounge and into his dark bedroom. He hoped to god she wouldn't follow anytime soon or he would not be held accountable for what happened. He walked into the bathroom with a sigh, switched on the lights and decided a cold shower was in order.

* * *

When he woke the next morning he was alone.

This caused him to groan and he hoped to god that Cora wasn't mad at him.

Last night had almost proved to be a disaster. What on earth was he playing at? After his shower he had made his way to bed and had fallen into a deep sleep almost immediately. He wasn't sure when Cora had, if at all come to bed. He rolled over to face her side to see it indeed looked slept in. Where she was now was a mystery; it was only 7.30 in the morning.

7.30am, this also meant he was running very late for work, which would mean he would run late all day. He groaned again contemplating the idea of staying home altogether, but knew that would be an absolute disaster.

When he finally made his way into the bathroom after much consideration he found a note attached to the mirror.

 _Hope you're feeling better today._

 _I have a breakfast meeting, but we should have dinner tonight_

 _Cora_

Well at least she wasn't too upset with him which was a start. He had been rude to her though and desperately needed to make it up to her. He decided he would ring her and arrange dinner as soon as he made it to the office. He would have Nancy book them a table somewhere nice and then maybe finally they would talk.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now 10.30 am and Robert found himself sitting in his warm office reading the newspaper which he had not had the opportunity to do that morning. Once he was up he had rushed to get ready, deciding that being in a bad mood would be helpful to no one. The note from Cora had cheered him up considerably and he hoped that today would be a good day.

It had been freezing once he had opened his front door and he was thankfully that his driver was already waiting for him. Robert had managed to make it work only an hour late and hadn't missed anything of great importance. Now he was sitting with Matthew in his office enjoying a mid morning cup of tea.

"Cora came and spoke to us after you left last night." Robert looked up from the paper he had been reading. That Barnes chap obviously had not said anything rude to Cora or Matthew would be relaying the information to him now. Matthew went on oblivious to his thoughts, "She seemed quite stressed."

"Did she? I hadn't noticed." Robert found that the more he lied about Cora the better he got, which was not a terribly pleasing thought. Perhaps they could lie forever and no one would have to know any better. What a stupid idea, he knew from experience that that could never work.

"She told us that Simon can't come to Mary's birthday after all."

"What a shame." That sounded sarcastic even to his own ears and he looked over his paper to see Matthew was watching him with a frown.

"I thought you'd be pleased."

"Not particularly. What Cora does with her life is no longer a concern to me."

A lie. It was of great concern to him, especially now. Everything she said and did currently concerned him whether he wanted it to or not. Speaking of which, he really needed to ring Cora before she assumed his bad mood had carried on to today. He had booked them a table at a lovely restaurant in South London which was highly discreet and would be private enough for them to talk.

"No I suppose it isn't." Matthew sat back in his seat with a sigh and picked up his tea cup. Matthew often joined him for tea in the mornings which was a welcomed occurrence. Generally they spoke of sports and family events, really just indulging in each other's company. But lately it had been filled with talk of Mary's upcoming 30th birthday party.

"This party is proving to be more trouble than it's worth."

Robert folded his newspaper with a smile, "don't let Mary hear you say that."

"Don't let Mary hear what?"

He tried not to laugh as a curious Mary waltzed into the room.

* * *

They had simply grown apart.

They had both been extremely busy with work and had neglected to spend time with each other.

And then it seemed easier to separate. He had been caught by Cora in bed with Jane and that had really been the final straw. She couldn't trust him after that.

She went home to America and he remained in London. They avoided each other as it all just seemed too hard. They fought every time they spoke, too afraid to admit how they really felt, too afraid to admit they were wrong.

But Robert kept up with her life and she with his, though neither of them would ever admit it.

She had begun to date Simon about 2 years ago and they had from what he could see, been very happy. Robert had been blindly jealous of him, but had learnt to try and keep his mouth shut. Cora was no longer his and so he had no right to be jealous.

So why she had left Simon Bricker was unclear to him. Perhaps he didn't want to know. It really was none of his business. She had been so upset by it though. And why on earth did Bricker insist on coming to see her when he knew she didn't want to see him?

How on earth was he supposed to ask Cora these questions without upsetting her?

Thankfully he had the rest of the day to think about this.

* * *

He walked into his house early that evening to see the living room filled with bags and parcels, of all shapes and sizes in the middle of which sat Cora. She was reclined on the lounge with her gold ballet flat enclosed feet crossed on the coffee table. She was wearing a pair of pale pink pants and a long sleeved opaque creamy blouse with her eyes closed.

She seemed to register his presence after a moment and looked up to him, her lips pursed.

He tilted his head, much in shock "Did you shop _all_ day?"

"Oh Robert, I'm so stressed." In fact, she had looked quite relaxed until she had opened her eyes to see him, but her voice did indeed give way to her stress.

He shook his head and a tiny smile graced his lips in spite of himself, "And you thought shopping would help?" she looked sheepish as he picked up a bag and pulled out a grey cashmere sweater with tiny green jewels sewn onto the front. Very pretty and very Cora, but surely she didn't need another sweater; she was watching him, waiting for him to react, but he did not.

He picked up another bag, this time finding three separate tissue paper wrapped items which he knew from experience to be some form of lingerie. He raised his eyebrow at her and fished out the receipt which was at the bottom.

"My god Cora, how much did you spend?"

A blush crept across her cheeks and she fiddled with her bracelet avoiding eye contact with him. "I'm…" she pushed her chin up and spoke with a voice that warranted no argument, "I don't want to talk about it."

Robert dropped the bag back onto the lounge and pushed another out of the way to sit. He had quite forgotten the extent of her wealth and he wondered if her mother hadn't bumped up her allowance after their divorce. If that was what she had spent on three pieces of lingerie, he wondered how much this had cost all up.

He sighed, knowing it was none of his business anyway.

"Would you still like to go out to dinner?"

She nodded her head, but did not move. He moved to stand in front of her and offered his hand to her which she took and allowed him to pull her up and into a hug. She threw her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly, how nice it was to be hugged by Cora. They held each other tightly seeking comfort and before he quite knew it he found himself laughing.

She pulled away and her face fell, "Just what is so funny?"

"You." he smiled at her fondly, "you haven't changed in over 20 years."

"And neither have you Robert Crawley." She buried her face into his shoulder and they only just managed to make dinner on time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Will you take them back tomorrow?" He was referring to the bags which they had left spread across the living room when they had finally left for dinner.

"I think I'll keep them." He gave her a look of disbelief which she missed as they piled out of the cab and toward the restaurant, "I like them, and besides I'd be too embarrassed to take them back."

"Yes I suppose you would." He opened the door to the restaurant and ushered her in out of the cold, "what would you really say? I accidentally brought this while I was stressed, so I no longer need this blouse?" she giggled as their coats were taken and a waiter appeared to greet them.

"May I help you Sir?"

Robert found himself smiling at the waiter, Cora had moved to stand so that they were side by side, "Yes, I have a booking for Crawley." He placed his hand on her lower back as the waiter ran his finger down a list,

"Ah yes, right this way Sir." His fingers dug in lightly as he ushered her to follow the waiter to their table.

* * *

Robert was enjoying himself immensely as he sat across from his ex-wife, a glass of red wine in his hand. They were at a secluded table (as requested) and Cora was swinging her wineglass about as she recounted the story of how she had ended up on Bond Street earlier in the day.

He had forgotten quite how good company Cora was.

"I found a lovely pair of creamy pink wedges and well, once I had those" she paused for a sip of wine, "well you've seen the living room." She blushed, "someone from the bank called and asked if my card had been stolen."

He snorted a laugh before a waitress arrived with their main meal, fish for her and lamb for him. "What did you say?"

"That my daughter was in town and I was taking her on a much needed shopping spree." Again he laughed, "Luckily I wasn't using my American credit card or I'm sure they would have cancelled it."

They began to eat, the quiet music and chatter from other diners filled the silence between them nicely. Robert was loath to break her seemingly good mood and so far they had not discussed Bricker. He felt his phone vibrate and then begin to ring in his pocket. He had sworn he put it on silent and pulled it out to curse silently as he saw who it was.

Cora was looked at him questioningly,

"Its Mary, should I take it?"

She smiled as she cut another piece of fish, "I think so; she will just try again if you don't."

Mary had an annoying habit of continually ringing if she thought someone was ignoring her calls. Robert knew this would be the case if he did not pick up, and so he did.

"Hello Darling"

"Papa, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Cora was watching him closely as he spoke to their eldest daughter. Her fingers fiddling with her fork, but her eyes concentrated on him. Mary who looked so like her mother and yet was her opposite in almost every other way.

"Are you out somewhere, it's very noisy."

There was disproval in Mary's voice and he wondered if he was about to get reprimanded by her. He considered his next sentence carefully, "Ah yes, out to dinner actually, might you be quick, I don't want my food to go cold."

"I just wanted to check that you were okay, Matthew said you had been bit off at work that's all."

"Did he?" he tapped his fingers on the table, he knew Mary was only trying to be kind,

"Yes he did and I would tend to agree with him. That Barnes fellow really shook you up and I haven't heard you get worked up about Mama like that in years. Is something going on?" he could hear her concern and sense of annoyance all at once. She must be worried though if she had taken the time to call him.

"I'm fine, just very busy that's all."

Mary considered his answer, "good Papa, because if something was wrong, I do hope that you would tell me."

"Of course Mary, its fine." Here he paused, knowing he should get back to his dinner guest, "anyway, I really should be going, I will see you on Saturday afternoon."

"Yes, I suppose so, good bye Papa."

"Good bye darling."

Cora had returned to her dinner and he wondered if she had heard what Mary had said. She did not inquire as to what they had spoken about, but picked up her wine and gave him a tight lipped smile. He had managed to get through that conversation without giving them away that was good. He put his phone back into his pocket and shook his head turning his full attention back to Cora.

"She wanted to see if I was okay." This caused her to laugh and they returned to their dinner in peace.

* * *

They were finishing off a second bottle of wine with dessert (panna cotta for her and pudding for him) when her phone rang this time. He nodded his accent, she answered, rolling her eyes as she did so

"Mary, how lovely"

She was trying not to laugh and Robert wondered not for the first time if that much wine was wise. Cora had become quite animated, but still tight lipped in regards to the things they needed to be talking about. Not that he was going to push it. He returned to his pudding,

"Oh no I can't darling, I have the gallery opening on Friday."

More muffled sounds from Mary, explaining he assumed. Actually if he couldn't hear what Mary was saying then neither would Cora. That was a relief.

"You know I would love to, how disappointing." Cora was nodding as Mary was obviously still speaking, then her face lit up as though remembering something very important. Now she was looking at him, smiling at him,

"I do have an idea though darling, why don't you try your father?"

Robert frowned and put down his spoon. Mary was quite obviously after a favour of some sort, one which Cora was clearly more suited to. Though he supposed it must be nice for George to see his Granny when she was in England.

Cora went on, still smiling at him as she did so, her hand reached across the table to take his gently, "I am sure he would be free Friday for George, why don't you ring him and ask, the worst he can say is no." Her pale fingers began to trace across the top of his hand and along his fingers slowly, a distraction,

"Yes, I will be and thank you darling, now ring your father, I love you."

And that was how he found himself agreeing to babysit his only grandson the following night.


	9. Chapter 9

Her soft whisper filled the darkness, but he wasn't really surprised.

"Do you want to have sex?"

They had returned home an hour earlier and were lying in bed supposedly trying to sleep. The room was filled with a thick tension though and so far he had had little luck. Having lain there for awhile he wondered if Cora would think he was asleep if he didn't answer her immediately. She had been quiet once they got home and he had left her to change while he checked his emails. Finding nothing that couldn't wait til the morning he had entered his bedroom to find her tucked into bed with the lamp off.

He heard her roll over and he sighed, knowing she would ask again,

"Yes." It was filled with trepidation which she caught onto immediately. Her voice was still soft and he wondered if she were about to cry, "But?"

"I'm not sure we should."

She chortled beside him, "We're grown up Roberts, it wouldn't mean anything."

He spoke very calmly. "I think we both know it would."

Silence.

A dreaded silence that would end in one of two ways.

He knew she would try and convince him otherwise. It wouldn't take much, a kiss, a touch and he was sure he wouldn't be able to resist. Cora had an effect on him, some kind of hold which still existed, especially now. An emotionally vulnerable Cora was difficult to say no to, but he knew it was important to deny her this. She was too raw; it would do no one any good. Instead he found himself asking the question he had wanted to since she had first arrived.

"Why are you here Cora?"

He felt her freeze beside him, her breath caught in her throat. He scrubbed his hands on his face, not that she would see.

"Why did you leave Simon?"

He heard her sniffle, but he felt he had a right to know. She couldn't just carry on as though nothing had happened, because it had and it was not fair on him. It wasn't fair on them.

She gulped in air and he knew what was coming, he swallowed the curse on his lips and rolled from his back to face her in the centre of the bed. "Come here."

He felt her move closer, her hot breath on his face and her arm slung heavily over his body.

"Roll over." It was a command and she followed wordlessly. He pulled her into his body roughly so that they were spooning, his body outlining hers. He sighed and placed a lingering kiss on her neck as she cried silent tears, her body rocking slightly.

"You need to go to sleep darling."

His fingers began to stroke the part of her arm that wasn't tangled in his. "You have a big day tomorrow and you don't need to be worrying about what sleeping with your ex- husband the night before meant."

He squeezed her tightly and heard her croak out a laugh. Her crying slowed after that and eventually stopped, but he still held her knowing she wanted to be comforted. He closed his eyes and placed a soft line of kisses on her warm neck which still smelt of her perfume from the day. He felt incredibly sleepy and was glad for Cora's warmth.

"You should stop doing that if you want to sleep." Her whisper startled him, but of course she was right. Especially after the almost lecture he had given her not half an hour earlier.

"Quite right."

She drew their tangled arms up to her mouth and kissed his hand, her lips lingering for far longer than was appropriate.

"Are you sure?" she her soft response.

"Cora."

He wasn't, but knew it was not a good idea, not tonight anyway.

Her voice cracked, "Goodnight Robert."

* * *

Robert woke the next morning with a raging headache to the sound of his alarm. He shut it off quickly and heard a chuckle beside him. He wearily opened his eyes to see Cora sitting beside him teacup in hand, looking more chipper than was to be expected.

"Would you like some tea?"

He blinked back at her in response, unsure if he was actually awake or this was in fact a dream. His brain seemed unable to piece it together and she leant away from him to swap her tea cup for a glass of water.

"This might help." He accepted the glass and took a sip, his throat feeling less dry, his brain soaking up the much needed liquid.

"We shouldn't have had that much to drink last night." He shook his head agreeing wholeheartedly with her. He had not intended to drink that much, but the conversation was good and the wine had flowed accordingly. She was still smiling at him and her ability to switch from happy to sad so swiftly was beginning to unnerve him.

She held out her hand and took his now empty glass off him, returning it to her bedside table. She turned her attentions back to him now, a pillow propped behind her back, her tea cup still on the nightstand.

"I shouldn't have asked that of you last night Robert and I'm sorry." She gave him a gentle smile as she spoke and leant down to place a kiss on his forehead, her right hand stroking his cheek as she pulled back.

They sat in silence for a moment; Robert was unsure of how to respond to her statement and so did not.

Her soft voice, almost a whisper broke the heavy silence.

"Do you remember a few months ago when we" her head tilted and her cheeks flushed almost painfully at the memory.

He shut his eyes tightly. That _was_ painful to think about.

But yes, he remembered. He had tried his best to block it out of his mind, but now that she had spoken of it he supposed he would have to acknowledge its presence. Nobody knew it happened. They refused to talk about it. It was a non event in his brain. She hadn't even stayed the night, left almost as soon as it was over, whispering a hasty "I miss you" and then she was gone.

He opened his eyes and let out a heavy breath, she seemed to take that as his confirmation of the memory and she pushed her head into the backboard of the bed.

She was nervous, why was she nervous? Robert lay very still and waited for her to continue. She changed her tact.

"Simon accused me of being too busy for him."

He frowned. She was opening an art gallery, what did he bloody well expect?

Robert had never quite accused her of the same. Being so busy himself he didn't think it acceptable to accuse Cora of the same.

Still his head remained firmly on his pillow and he could feel time slipping away from them. Cora would, he hoped eventually get to the point.

Her voice cracked, "He told me that he thought I should make more time for him." She paused to frown, "but every time I was with him he just wanted to have sex." She looked down at him and he felt her fingers pull at his hair, "that was fine for a time, but…" she rolled her eyes, "there are more important things than that in a relationship."

He tended to agree with her on that point. How nice it had been having someone to talk to at the end of the day. To be in the company of another without any pretense. He relaxed into her fingers as they continued to play with his hair. It was a distraction though and he certainly was not expecting what came next.

"I told him about Switzerland on Monday."

"You what?" He found himself half sitting up now and staring at her,

"I had to Robert."

He cut her off, his voice louder than it should be. "You had to tell him that we slept together? You couldn't have thought of _any_ other way of doing it?"

She folded her arms on her chest, "Well _no_ Robert, he is a very funny man and honestly, I didn't think it would upset you this much."

"Cora." His temper was running away with him now and he needed to get up and out of bed before he said something stupid. She was staring at him with disbelief, and he threw back the covers which were threatening to suffocate him and stormed toward the bathroom. He paused in the door frame, his head now throbbing with anger,

"I can't talk about this right now."

"Typical." she spat the word and he watched her crawl over the bed and storm out of his room slamming the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

V short chapter Xx

* * *

After much deliberation he rang his sister.

"Robert, what a surprise." Generally it was she who rang him, and never this early in the morning.

He could hear her frown, "Is everything okay?"

"I need to tell you something." His tone was serious, he didn't really know who else to turn to and she already knew that Cora was staying with him. "Only I can't do it over the phone."

Rosamund cleared her throat sensing the seriousness, "Shall I come to you or you to me?"

He considered the questions that would be raised and the topic of conversation, "I'll come to you."

* * *

"Robert, if the press ever find out about this." They were sitting in her living room with tea and an array of pastries between them. She shook her head and leant forward from the couch to pick up her tea cup, "How on earth did you let that happen?"

A question he had been asking himself all morning. He had just finished telling Rosamund about his morning with Cora. How he had slept with her in Switzerland and how she had used that as the reason for leaving Bricker. She looked slightly overwhelmed by all the information, but he knew she was referring to Switzerland, Rosamund knew his temper too well and would not question that. How on earth had he let that happen?

"We were drunk and I now know that Cora was lonely."

 _He had been drinking alone at the bar of his hotel after a long day with a rather difficult client. He had just ordered another scotch when he felt someone standing very closely behind him. She wasn't touching him at all, but he could smell her, sweet and familiar. She had leant in then and whispered, before placing a kiss behind his ear and walking off. He had swallowed down his drink quickly and followed her into the elevator where she had kissed him furiously as they went up the floors. She had tasted of wine and her movements were sloppy, not that he was any better. When the elevator chimed at his floor they stumbled into his suite and fell into bed._

Rosamund was staring at him, still quite in shock he supposed. She knew how turbulent his and Cora's relationship was in the end. He didn't dare tell her the finer details of the night that really would shock her.

He had tried very hard until now to pretend it never happened. It was silly to think that there would be no consequences, though he never thought they would be this strange. At the time of the indiscretion he was lonely, and Cora had been willing, very willing. But why had she been so willing? She had someone who loved her, she shouldn't need him. He should have refused her when she approached him at the bar. He should have tied his luck with someone else, someone who didn't know him so well.

He sighed, "I'm sorry I ever did it."

"I bet."

"And now…"

"And now she has left Simon Bricker because of you."

He rolled his eyes at her, "As you so eloquently put it, yes she has."

"You don't think she wants..?" Rosamund raised her eyebrows at her own implication.

"I have no idea what she wants. But I do know that right now she isn't talking to me."

Rosamund sank back into the lounge and shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe you need some time apart."

"We've have four _bloody_ years apart."

She just managed to refrain from laughing at him. "Not quite brother."

"Oh do shut up."

She smiled at him, though he didn't deserve it, "You came here asking for advice and I'm giving it." He waited knowing that there was more coming. She had hardly even started yet and he could tell she was thinking, processing the information, something which she generally neglected to do. He then knew that it was important.

"And you haven't slept with her since?" she questioned.

Robert shut his eyes and tapped his fingers on his leg, he almost wished he had slept with her and then he might not be in this situation.

"She tried last night, but I said no." His eyes opened to see Rosamund looking aghast.

"Robert."

Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened, "You love her don't you."

It was not a question, because they both already knew the answer. Somehow that made it even worse.

* * *

He had left his sister's house feeling only slightly better. Less like he was going to yell at someone anyway. Calmer.

Rosamund had offered no suggestions on how to fix what had happened with Cora. She had told him off for yelling at Cora and advised that if she did indeed came back to his house that night that he walk on eggshells. She also suggested that he do not try and call her, but to send her a text message wishing her luck later in the afternoon.

Rosamund had also told him that using Robert as an excuse to leave Bricker was obvious and easy, and though she possibly should have consulted him first, it was done now and he needed to get over it. Also (almost as an afterthought, as she kissed him goodbye) that they should probably tell the girls and indeed their Mama before some newspaper did it for them.

He had nodded his head as she had gone like this for a good quarter of an hour. Eventually she had stopped and hugged him, telling him that she loved him no matter what and that he had better get to work.

His phone rang as soon as he got out of his sisters front door.

It was Mary. "Papa, I was wondering if you were coming into work today, or if you had simply decided it was all too much?"

Though he didn't think it possible, his day had only gone downhill from there.


	11. Chapter 11

It had begun to rain as he opened the front door and pushed his way inside. He swore as he pulled off his jacket and emptied his pockets onto the couch, his keys, phone and wallet managing to land on a cushion before he stalked towards the bedroom.

Once he had managed to make it work it had been absolute chaos and he wished he had stayed hidden at Rosamund's. He had been gone for two hours, but anyone would think he had been gone for two weeks. He grudgingly accepted a to do list from Nancy and began returning the list of missed calls and emails. She interrupted with tea an hour later and wore a grimace as she did so which did nothing to encourage his mood which was a simmering anger.

"Your afternoon will be fully booked I'm afraid. Mary just rang to say Barnes has demanded a meeting at 3 and you will be needed." Robert struggled to hold in a sigh, he already had back to back client meetings from 12.

Nancy, who was attuned to his moods, pulled some biscuits from behind her back, "I explained that you were fully booked, but she was quite insistent." She placed them on the table and smiled, "Should I call her back to cancel?"

He deflated, his left hand rubbing his temple in a painful circle, "No, it's fine." He picked up a biscuit, ginger nut, his favourite, at least there was one positive for the day.

"I'll go and see her to sort it out, is there time?" Nancy nodded as he continued, "I have to find out when she will be dropping George over. I'll have to make sure I'm home." Nancy nodded and retreated leaving him alone with his tea.

He had followed his sister's advice and refrained from calling Cora. She had been on his mind all morning and although he felt calmer, he was unsure as to how he would proceed. They would need to talk, but that could wait until at least tomorrow when she was done with the gallery.

He decided to text her when he met with Barnes. Bloody snob. It was with that thought that he abandoned his tea cup and went to find Mary.

* * *

"What do you mean?"

Robert felt very hot indeed, and regretted walking down here to see her. Mary had explained that Barnes wanted to alter the contract. Not something he wanted to hear. Demanding a meeting so soon after a signing was an ominous sign, which Robert did not have time for.

Robert frowned at his daughter across her desk, "He signed it last night, he can't change his mind."

Mary looked at her nails avoiding his eye, "Well Papa, Matthew thought it a good idea to put in a clause about changes."

"He did, did he?" Mary looked up sharply, "Now Papa.."

His limbs felt heavy with annoyance and he found himself suddenly standing, "No, don't now Papa me, if that man changes his bloody mind there will be hell to pay."

Mary stood as well, her hands leaning on her desk heavily, but she spoke calmly, "He just wants to discuss it."

He shut his eyes briefly and stormed out of her office.

* * *

He kicked off his shoes muttering as he did so. He had managed to spill his full cup of coffee onto himself as he ate lunch in his office. Nancy had come running at the commotion and he could see she was trying her best not to laugh as he did his best to mop himself up. He was not impressed and said as much.

Today of all bloody days.

He had come home to quickly change, his spare suit at work at the cleaners (of course!), before his first meeting began in 40 minutes. Robert stopped tie in hand, feeling his skin prickle, why on earth was the house so hot? The housekeeper must have left the heating on again. He turned back towards the front door to switch the heating off and reset it to turn on half an hour before he was due home.

Good. Now a new suit.

He paused halfway across the lounge to see all of Cora's bags had been moved, where to was unclear. Why had he gotten so angry at her this morning? He supposed he didn't like feeling used, an excuse to leave Simon Bricker. Is that all he was good for? He wanted to know what she felt, what she thought, but it was clear that he would have to be calm if he wanted that to happen. It was all so difficult anyway. Would they really be able to put their lives back together again to include each other? Would she even want that? Perhaps it was too hard and they would just fizzle out once again.

Robert sighed and continued towards the bedroom. He began to undo the buttons on his shirt and came to a surprised halt in the doorway of his bedroom.

That was why the heating was on.

There on his bed lay a tear stained and slightly wild looking version of Cora. She was hugging his pillow and her eyes flickered open as he entered the room. Her pale legs were bare on top of the covers and he could see the rest of her clothes draped tidily at the end of the bed. What on earth was she doing home?

He was staring at her and still neither of them spoke. He was not prepared for this at all. His fingers came back to life and returned to his buttons, undoing the last and pulling off his shirt. He frowned at her.

"Shouldn't you be at the gallery?

She frowned back at him and blinked several times. Robert was certain that this was the last place he was expected at lunchtime on a Friday.

He answered her unasked question, unsure of what else to say. "I spilt my coffee and have to change."

She was still watching him with a frown and he realised,

"Cora, you've seen it all before."

The corners of her mouth tilted up and he disappeared into his closet for clean clothes.

He emerged moments later with his pants on and began buttoning up a clean shirt. He tentatively approached her side of the bed to see she had put his pillow back and was now laying on her back looking up to the ceiling. His eyes ran from her toes to her face, she was clad only in her underwear and was presenting a rather inviting picture. She so hated crushed clothes and was not expecting him to be home so he supposed it made sense. He ran the silk of his tie through his fingers and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

She turned her face toward him, "Don't apologise. I shouldn't have used you as an excuse."

He nodded in agreement and she stood from the bed placing her gentle arms around his neck and pulling his body into hers for a tight hug.


	12. Chapter 12

Now, some thoughts from Cora J Also I am sorry on the long update, my laptop is completely broken and as a result I have had to write everything again (super annoying!) but I think I should be back on track now, so thank- you for your patience and ongoing support!

* * *

The front door unlocked easily and she pushed it open, sagging as soon as she entered the hallway. The house was almost as cold as it was outside and she turned the heating on and up, hoping it wouldn't take too long to heat up.

She had two hours before she was due at the hairdressers to begin getting ready for tonight. She put her hand bag down and began to pick up all of the parcels from her previous shopping spree. It had been such a long time since she had been stress shopping, though it had worked a treat. She deposited the bags (she really didn't recall buying that much) in Mary's bedroom and returned to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She had done everything in her power to ensure that the opening of the gallery went smoothly. Every piece of art was examined, every artist consulted, every guest was contacted, everything should go well. When she had left the gallery just an hour ago everything seemed perfect and there was nothing more she could do now but wait. At least that element of her life was under control. Everything else seemed to be spiralling out of control and it seemed there was little she could do to stop it.

She had dumped Simon on Monday in an annoyance that was so unlike her that she was still unsure if it had actually happened.

Her flaunt with Robert in Switzerland had been playing on her mind for weeks and when Simon once again started up, she had snapped. Robert was of course the perfect excuse, the one thing she knew which would make Simon angry enough to let her leave. And she was right, he was speechless, shocked and it was easy for her to walk out. He wouldn't want to try and patch it up, this was beyond betrayal in his eyes.

Which had left her in some sort of limbo ever since.

The thing she was struggling with most was why Robert?

That was a question she did not want to face. That was in the too hard basket.

But she knew he would let her stay and she had no wish to be alone, so she had gone to him and had been there ever since. She supposed she was using him, but god knows he had used her in the past. It seemed easy to go back to what she was used to, but it really wasn't the same at all.

That wasn't to say that she even wanted to be with Robert. But she _had_ come to realise that she deserved better than Simon.

But it was more than that.

She placed her empty glass in the sink and made her way into his bedroom which was now warm, the bed looking especially welcoming. She stripped off her clothes, having no intention of crushing them and lay them gently on the end of the bed.

She began to cry before her head hit the pillow and rolled into a ball hugging Roberts pillow to her chest like a child.

She must have fallen asleep, for when she woke it was to the front door slamming. She shut her eyes again and tried to focus. She could hear Robert floundering around, maybe he wouldn't come in here, why would he be home anyway? That didn't make sense, not even to her emotionally clouded brain.

She opened her eyes to see him enter the room looking extremely grumpy. He paused in the doorway and his eyes traced her bare legs before stopping on her face. He blinked before he continued to undress, his fingers clumsily undoing buttons with some sort of concentrated purpose.

He frowned at her as he pulled off his shirt. "Shouldn't you be at the gallery?"

Almost.

Her two hours had almost drifted away and she couldn't say she felt any better. She was frowning at his question and didn't have the energy to speak, he would find out soon enough. She wanted to ask him the same, why was he here? All of a sudden she desperately wanted to be alone.

He answered before she could ask, gesturing to the coffee stain which was now evident on his shirt and trousers. She continued to watch him, pulling his pillow closer to her body and wondering if he was still mad at her. He missed this and she couldn't help but smile as he spoke,

"Cora, you've seen it all before."

He dodged into the closet before she could reply and she let go of the pillow she was still clutching with a sigh. She sat up to put it back where it belonged and lay down on her back, her hands resting on her stomach staring up the ceiling. She really needed to get up or she would be late to her appointments.

But it felt wrong to not say anything to Roberts about their behaviour that morning. They couldn't pretend nothing had happened, they were far too old for that.

She heard him approach her side of the bed and she waited, unsure if she would even be able to speak.

He took a deep breath and then, "I'm sorry about this morning."

She turned to face him, startled by his apology. Surely it should be her who was apologising?

"Don't apologise. I shouldn't have used you as an excuse."

She shouldn't have. She should have told Simon that they just didn't work. They weren't compatible. Robert was an easy excuse.

 _Cheated Cheats with Cheater._

The words screamed at her and she leapt out of bed placing her arms around his neck and pulling him into her for a tight hug. He obliged her and kissed her hair with a comfort she didn't deserve. She thought perhaps she could stay here forever, if only the world weren't so unforgiving. Her warm and comforting Robert. And at that she began to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

She had gone on her way without too much convincing.

He had needed a third clean shirt for the day, but had said nothing of it to her. He held her til she stopped crying and had again questioned why she was at his house in the middle of the day. She explained her free time and that she should probably be going. He had smiled stupidly and agreed, he too was on a tight schedule after all.

Robert held hopes that tomorrow she may be ready to talk about _them_. If she even wanted that. He was unsure. All she seemed to do was cry in his presence and generally with Cora that meant a difficult decision lay ahead. And it would be, whatever she decided to do. He himself had some difficult things to think about, but now was not the time for that.

His afternoon had been rushed, but uneventful after his run- in with Cora.

Barnes it seemed, was intent on making trouble, but Robert was having none of it. The issue was resolved quickly and he had been able to make his next meeting without much trouble. Mary had praised his good temper and asked what had happened over lunch. This sparked his memory and he quickly text Cora wishing her luck for that night, something he had neglected to do in person. He cursed himself, but had received an instant thank you reply which involved kisses. That had carried him all the way to 5.30pm when he was due to collect George from Mary and Matthew's flat.

* * *

Matthew had greeted him at the door of his and Mary's three story 18th century apartment.

"Robert do come in."

He was quickly ushered into the sitting room where Mary sat beside George and Sybbie who were playing a game.

"Sybbie darling, what are you doing here?" This question was directed at Mary who gave him a sheepish smile before standing and kissing her father's check in greeting, "Papa, we wondered if you might take Sybbie too? When Sybil heard, she thought you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course."

At least Sybbie could talk he chuckled to himself as the children stopped their game to greet their grandfather happily.

"Donk!" Sybbie hugged his neck tightly, "Mummy and Auntie Mary say me and George are to have a sleepover with you!"

"Indeed."

She smiled at him with big eyes, "George and I will be very good."

Robert felt his heart melt and hugged both children at once. "Right, well we had better be off. Does anyone want to help old Donk make pizza for dinner?"

Both children squealed and followed him and a loaded up Matthew to the waiting car.

* * *

By the time Cora got home around 11, he was dosing on the couch with a sleeping child on either side. The pizza making had been a success and had tired them out brilliantly. He gave them a bath after dinner and managed to dress them in their pyjamas before Sybbie had announced that they didn't want to go to bed, but wanted to watch the 'telly' with him. George had nodded as his cousin spoke, and then had spoken himself, "Please Donk."

Robert gave a soft sigh, but agreed that they could sit with him for awhile as long as they weren't silly. This of course caused them to begin to giggle, but they both agreed and it wasn't long before they were both sound asleep on the couch beside him.

He was exhausted, first his tiff with Cora, then a long day at work and then an evening with two children under 5.

He suddenly felt very old.

He could hear Cora putting things down and taking things off quietly before she rounded the couch with a smile. She looked happier than he had seen her for years and she clasped her hands together in front of her face with a funny little smile. She looked beautiful and he looked down at his pyjamas and then back up to her.

She was wearing a black dress with a plunge neck which was longer at the back than it was at the front. It was in fact quite short at the front and showed off her legs quite nicely, even standing here in his living room. Her hair was perfectly waved and she had on a necklace which was fashioned out of white and yellow diamonds in the shapes of small daises.

He had brought her that necklace for her 25th birthday. At the time she had said it was too much, but she had loved it dearly. It had cost him a small fortune, but at the time he had felt it was well worth it.

It still was.

He watched her carefully before she moved to stand in front of him, a smile still on her face. He moved silently to his right making room for her on the couch. She sat heavily on his left side and nuzzled her head on his chest as his left arm came around to hold her. Her arm was soft under his hand and he gave her a minute to settle before speaking.

"Good night?"

"We sold everything."

Good lord, no wonder she was smiling. She lifted her head for a moment, her left hand resting on his chest.

"Everything will stay on display for three months and then we have agreed to do it all again." She dropped her hand to rest on his leg and lay her head back on his chest with a soft sigh.

"That's wonderful Cora."

She hummed into his chest and they continued to sit together, the cricket still playing softly in the background.

"Should we put them to bed?"

"Probably, it's getting rather late."

She slowly sat up and turned her attentions to George who was sleeping at her side. He picked up Sybbie and they silently carried the pair to bed before tucking them in, coming to stand in the doorway.

He in his daggy pyjamas and she still impeccably clad in her evening dress.

Robert went to turn off the light, but she stopped him with a gentle hand to his chest. He looked down at her questioningly.

"If this keeps up with the gallery I could slow my work in New York."

He froze. Was she propositioning him? Suggesting she stop her work in New York to be in London?

"It would be so nice to live in London again." She was tracing an idle pattern on his shirt, studiously avoiding his eye, "That way I wouldn't miss anything and I could be with the people I love."

God.

Now she'd said it, love. Did she love him?

Robert wasn't sure he was brave enough to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

He switched off the light in the children's room as she turned and walked quickly toward his bedroom and away from him. He stood in the dark hall a moment and wondered how on earth he could give her a reasonable response. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, why must things be so difficult? After a moments pause he padded down to the bedroom to see that the ensuite door was shut and the sound of running water.

He took the opportunity to sit on the edge of the bed and switch on his reading lamp. He rest his head in his hands and shut his eyes for a moments peace. There really was no avoiding the oncoming conversation, though he was dreading it. He was dead tired, but feared that sleep would not come when the lights were out.

He heard the bathroom door open and the light being switched off. He turned with a frown (she was very quick), to see her undoing her dress, though the zipper seemed to be stuck halfway down her back.

She looked up away from the zipper (or what little she could see of it), her hands pausing in their efforts as she met his eye, a small noise of frustration falling from her lips.

"Robert will you help me?" She didn't wait for a response and made her way around the bed to stand between his legs. The zipper was on the back of her dress and she moved closer so he could reach it. He placed a hand on her hip and drew her back closer to him as he fiddled with the zipper, pulling at the material with both hands until it came free. He zipped it down completely and moved his hands back to his lap as not to touch her.

She didn't move once it was down and he could see her breathing heavily. He only undid her dress, but he felt it too, the atmosphere had changed...

. Before he quite knew what he was doing he leant forward a fraction more and placed a kiss on her spine. He heard her sharp intake of breath and he kissed her again, higher this time and with more purpose. She remained perfectly still and he continued kissing each vertebrae until he could reach no more.

"Robert." It was a whisper, but he had heard it. He drew his lips away from her warm skin and sat up clearing his throat.

"We shouldn't do this tonight."

So she would take the moral high ground tonight. And he supposed she was right, they need not get carried away. But it was only sex.

She was still turned away from him, "I don't know what I want exactly, but I don't want to hurt you and I think that this..." she swallowed and seemed to be out of words for the moment, but still she didn't move. Her dress was still half off and he knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help it.

"Like it hurt in Switzerland?"

She gasped and swung around sharply to face him. Her voice was level, "Nobody forced you to do that Robert."

"Didn't you?"

Her mouth was open and she was shaking, in anger, annoyance, he didn't care. He knew he had her there and he continued to stare at her, feeling a tension radiate between them. She turned away from him walking over to the vanity and sipping off her dress and pulling on his shirt which she was using as pyjamas.

"You know there are plenty of bedrooms in this house." He snapped more angry at himself than her. It seemed their default mode to fight, and tonight was no exception.

"I'm aware, I do own it." She pulled back the sheets aggressively and swung into bed rolling away from him and pulling the covers around her tight and away from him.

He followed her lead and turned off the bedroom light before falling into bed, pulling the covers with as much aggression, but not yet switching off his lamp, knowing full well it would irritate her.

He was correct.

"Turn it off Robert I'm exhausted."

" _No_ , I want to think."

"You can do that with the lamp _off_."

"I want it _on_."

She rolled over and before he knew it she was leaning over his body to switch the lamp off herself. He caught her waist as she leant over him and pushed her back toward her side of the bed, but it didn't quite work.

She landed with a dull thump on top of him and after a moment's pause sighed softly. He hadn't quite meant for her to land on top of him, but he was glad she had. Her face softened as he caught her eye and she squirmed slightly, brushing against his body in the nicest of ways. The atmosphere shifted once more.

She whispered it this time, "Turn the lamp off Robert." He stretched his left arm out to switch off the lamp ending their silly disagreement.

They were bathed in darkness , her still on top of him, content not to move. She moved slightly so her head rest against his shoulder and her arm curled around his. Slowly their breathing even out and he felt much calmer.

"We should go to sleep."

She pulled off him and quickly settled on her side of the bed, they lay facing each other now.

Her whisper caught him by surprise. "Please don't make me go."

He sighed heavily, feeling a weight in his chest. "We need to stop lashing out at each other. We can't keep fighting like this, it gets us nowhere."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry in advance for the cliffhanger... Christmas special was amaze, Cobert are so so cute!Xx

* * *

He hadn't slept. He was exhausted, but try as he might he could not sleep. By the sounds of it, Cora couldn't sleep either, which was a small relief. His mind was fully occupied with the woman who lay beside him, the woman he so desperately wanted, but couldn't quite have. He didn't know how to make this better, but he was sure about one thing, they needed to stop fighting, to at least try and stay calm in each other's company.

There was no need for them to hurt each other anymore.

Perhaps easier said than done.

His thoughts were broken by the sounds of crying, not from Cora though, from George.

They both rolled towards the centre of the bed and Robert found himself volunteering to go. He was after all supposed to be taking care of them. He trudged down the hall and switched on the light, knowing that Sybbie would probably be awake now as well. He was right and George jumped into his arms as soon as he saw him, Sybbie laying in her bed blinking at the bright light.

He had just soothed George back to sleep (he was scared because he didn't know where he was) when he noticed Sybbie was missing. He sighed heavily, knowing exactly where she would be, dreading having to explain the situation once it emerged.

He gave George a final pat and walked back toward his bedroom, it was really very late and he hoped that Sybbie would come quietly. He could hear the giggling before he even reached his door and pushed in to find Sybbie cuddled into the arms of her giggling Granny. They both stopped to look at him and then Sybbie broke the silence with another fit of wild giggles,

"Donk! I found Granny in your bed."

Robert felt his face flush and Cora began to laugh at him softly, he had always been so quick to blush. He made eye contact with her and she shrugged, what could they really do? The quicker he diffused the situation, the easier it would be to explain.

"Sybbie you should be in your bed with George, not with Granny." He approached his side of the bed and Sybbie laced her arms around Cora's neck. It was a sight that warmed his heart and he was sure that Cora would feel the same, but they needn't complicate it more than it already was.

"But I miss Granny Donk, and mummy says if she doesn't see her soon, we are going to open an art gallery in our home." Robert couldn't help but laugh at her comment but stopped when he saw the look on Cora's face.

Instead he drew his attention back to Sybbie, still clung to her grandmother.

"All right darling, well you've said hello to Granny now, so why don't I take you back to bed and you'll see Granny in the morning." Cora gave Sybbie a gentle nudge and whispered something in her ear which made Sybbie smile and give her a kiss.

"Alright Donk." She whispered as she put her arms up so he could scoop her up and deposit her back in her own bed.

* * *

He woke the next morning to a cold bed and groaned as he shuffled further down under the blanket. He was surprised neither Sybbie nor George had joined him, but even more surprised that Cora was gone. He had held her wordlessly last night once he returned from Sybbie and he had quickly fallen into a deep sleep. He knew Sybbie's words would have hurt her, but she clearly did not wish to speak about them, so he had left it. He didn't want to upset her any further, though it was clear she missed her grandchildren.

He rolled the other way, wanting to check the time, to find one new message from Cora on his phone, hopefully explaining where she was.

 _I thought it would be easier with the children if I wasn't there. I'll bring us home lunch, we need to talk Xx_

He suddenly felt sick. He placed his phone back on his bedside table and rolled to face her side of the bed. He hadn't felt this nervous for years. They were finally going to have a real grown up talk. That would be enlightening he was sure. Though what she would want from him he was still unclear about.

But first, he needed to get his grandchildren ready for the day. Mary would be here in little over an hour and they hadn't even had breakfast. A small pair of hands pulled back his doona to reveal a chipper looking Sybbie.

"Donk, get up, me and George are hungry!"

"Yes darling, coming."

* * *

He was now pacing the living room.

It was 12.30 and he was getting anxious for arrival.

He had no idea what she might want. He hardly knew what he wanted himself. He had tried to call on Rosamund once the children had left, but he was informed that she had not yet returned from the previous night. Which meant she would be in no fit state to talk. He really didn't know who else to turn to for advice. Certainly not his mother, he knows exactly what she would say. And the girls, well, this is not their burden to carry. Which was how he ended up in his living room pacing, waiting for Cora to return.

He did love her, that was true. He was allowing himself to come to terms with that, though deep down he supposed he had known that for a long time. But would that be enough for her? He had cheated on her in the past and he wasn't sure how willing she would be to forgive him for that. That certainly was a lot to ask, though Cora was a better person than he and he had changed since then. They both had.

Why it was only 7 months ago that she had cheated with him.

Maybe they deserved each other after all.

Possibly not the best way to look at it.

They had grown apart in the end, that was the real crux in their relationship. But then she had told him that she missed him in Switzerland.

That was strange... though he often found himself missing her. Did she really miss him or had she just meant the sex?

No one could quite compare to Cora. She knew him better than anyone, which also made it easy for them to fight so horribly.

The door pushed open and he paused in his steps, finally she was home.


	16. Chapter 16

_Couldn't make you wait too long! Also thank-you again for all your lovely reviews, I do love reading them!  
_

* * *

Her face gave away nothing as she placed a large bag which he presumed carried their lunch on the dining table. She smiled at him shyly as her handbag joined their lunch and she removed her coat placing it gently over a chair. She looked calm and he noted that her makeup was still firmly in place, though her cheeks were flushed, though he supposed that was from the cold.

"I got us some sandwiches from that nice bakery around the corner." She turned her attention to pulling their lunch from its casing, her hands shaking as she did, "Did the children get away okay?"

"Yes rather, they did. Mary came for them and they left quite happily."

"Good."

It seemed neither of them wanted to start an actual serious conversation, Robert found himself asking about her morning instead.

"And you? Did you enjoy your walk?"

She wandered into the kitchen to retrieve two glasses of water and set them down on the table, turning her attentions back to their lunch which was now set out neatly.

"Hmmm I went and had tea with your mama."

He walked over to where she was stood, "Why on earth would you do that?"

Cora shrugged, "Oh she asked me ages ago, so I rang her this morning and she agreed to see me."

He spoke slowly, unsure of why this was happening exactly, "Did she now?"

"She did" Cora seemed content to leave it at that and sat down motioning for him to do the same. He followed her lead and sat beside her accepting the food he was given, suddenly starving, though he couldn't bring himself to eat just yet. Cora sat staring at her food, there was more that had gone on with his mother he was sure.

"And did she have anything interesting to say?"

"Not particularly. We talked about my show, I'd forgotten how much she knows about art, then about the girls and Mary's birthday party of course." She was smiling sadly at her food when he glanced at her quickly, knowing something was still missing.

"And me?"

Cora glanced at him shyly, not quite able to keep his eye.

"Your mother doesn't like the idea of you being alone. She says you're too young to be alone and far too old to be a bachelor."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a divorcee for god's sake."

This was a conversation he and his mother had regularly, she said the same about his sister, though her situation was different.

Her head tilted in contemplation, "I did try to tell her that, but I don't think it quite works coming from the mouth of the woman who caused that."

A silence rang out across the table and they both looked down at their lunch and began to eat.

Violet had been deeply unforgiving when he Cora had decided on a divorce. She had refused to accept it for the longest time and then refused to speak to either of them for quite some time after it had happened. She had argued that they just needed to get on with it, people like them did not divorce. He was unaware that Cora and his mother spoke outside of family gatherings, though clearly he had been kept in the dark. He wondered if his sister knew of their communications, surely she would have told him?

"After that I went to the park." He looked up from his half eaten sandwich at her quiet words, her eyes seemed misted over, but still she remains calm.

She means Hyde Park he knows. He remembers the first time he ever took her there, she had fallen in love with it immediately. She had taken the girls there constantly when they were little and indeed they had had some lovely picnics there in the spring. They had shared so many memories there, it held such significance to them, to their relationship. He had even proposed there one blustery day in November, but that seemed an age ago now. He hadn't been back there since their divorce, studiously avoiding it at all costs, the memories were blinding.

He could picture her there today staring at the Boy and Dolphin fountain in the freezing cold, not at all minding the threat of snow that seemed to loom. Content to think in peace as the world passed her by.

"Cora." Her name is but a whisper from his lips.

She looks up at him, her lip trembling in effort not to cry. He reaches across the table and gently takes her hand in his hoping to calm her down.

Neither of them quite knew what to say, though clearly she had made some sort of decision.

"I love you Robert."

She shifted in her seat, "very much actually," she was smiling, but the tears were threatening to fall, "more than I had given myself credit for. We have had some lovely times together, but we have also had some terrible, terribly trying times. And just because I do love you, I'm still not sure that we can..."

He loosens his fingers from around her hand, but she goes on,

"We fight so much, over everything, even last night. That's not what I want, not what we deserve. We both deserve to be happy and I don't know if we can do that." Her last words trial off and she looks down at the table, away from him.

He stood and pushed his chair in, coming to stand behind it with his hands resting on it heavily.

She is right, of course.

"I love you too."

He looks over to find her watching him now, she looks terrified, but not shocked, silent tears running down her still flushed cheeks. They could very easily ruin each other's lives, but he doesn't want that, all he wants is Cora, he doesn't care about anything else anymore, it's just not important.

"You make things better Cora."

He needs, to say more, but the words won't come to him. She completes him and it has taken him such a bloody long time to realise that. Why on earth did he ever let her leave?

She was openly crying, watching him as he still stood, his hands clenched around the chair. She wiped her eyes and leant back in her chair.

"I'm supposed to go to America tomorrow." Why had she neglected to tell him this?

"I think I should go," he frowned as she lay a gentle hand on his arm, "I will be back for Mary's party on Saturday, we could use the time apart to make sure we know what we want."

His sisters words floated back to him with clarity. Rosamund had told him they could do with the time apart, time to think and make proper decisions. Maybe she was right? He doubted it could really do any harm. They had both acknowledged they loved each other. Though a small part of him screamed that they had probably never stopped loving each other.

He had to know though, he wasn't content to be left in the dark, not anymore. He suddenly felt braver than he had in years.

"And what is it that you want Cora?"

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with a tenderness which he had sorely missed. It was barely a whisper, but it was more than enough.

"You Robert, I want you."

A week, five days really, he could cope with that. Surely the time apart would do them good?

He released his grip on the chair and kissed Cora softly on the hair before turning to walk towards his bedroom. He got halfway across the lounge when he remembered Mary's comment from that morning.

"You're going to that god awful dinner tonight?"

She looked up at him with a watery smile, "Yes, though let's not stay too long?"

He sighed in confirmation and continued to his bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Warning - there is slight sexual stuff, but not explicit in any way, just in case :) I didn't know how you guys felt about that kind of thing? Let me know, happy reading!

* * *

The bedroom door shut with click and he groaned as he fell onto his bed, wondering how on earth they were to get through tonight. He felt dreadfully tired, but relieved he and Cora had come to some sort of decision. She would go to American for a week and then they could review their feelings and he hoped, get back together.

Which was an odd thought, how exactly did one start seeing their ex-wife again? She had been living in his home for the better part of a week now, would she want to continue that? Or would she get her own place? He knew that where she lived in London was Bricker's, she only owned property in America. But would she be comfortable living with him straight away? It seemed silly for her not to stay here really.

What would they tell the girls? And his mother? And her mother?

He groaned again, this was going to be a very trying time. He thanked God it was Saturday and could spend the afternoon wallowing in self pity.

Perhaps a nap before this evening would be in order. At least then he wouldn't have to think. He closed his eyes, but the silence of the house was deafening. He wondered if Cora was still sitting at the dining room table crying. She had looked terribly upset when he had left her, but he knew better to go and check on her, she needed to be alone, at least for awhile. They would after all be spending the whole night in each others company, no real need to rush her. She knew where he was if she really needed him. He pulled a pillow under his head and pulled his phone from his pocket, no missed calls, which meant Rosamund had still not returned home. He sent her a text instead inquiring into her wellbeing and asking her to call him when he could. There really wasn't much more he could do after that.

* * *

"Robert?"

He had been dozing, and found he didn't really want to wake up. He hummed to acknowledge her greeting and rolled over. He felt the mattress shift as she lay down beside him on top of the covers, not too close, but not too far either.

"What's the time?"

"It's just after two, go back to sleep if you like, I need to lay down."

He shut his eyes again and tried to do just that, but he could feel her watching him. She had always said she enjoyed watching him sleep, he looked like a little boy, and that apparently had not changed. He lay very still, knowing she was watching and soon enough he felt her shuffle closer to him. He could feel the warmth radiating off her and the familiar smell of her perfume, stronger now that his eyes were closed. It was that scent that caused him to roll over, her face now extremely close to his. When he opened his eyes she looked startled, but made no attempt to move away from him. Instead they lay still and Robert found himself lost in her blue eyes which had suddenly gone quite dark.

He swung his left arm over her body and heard her sharp intake of breath as he slowly pressed his lips to hers, his hand drawing her closer.

Suddenly it seemed clear what had to be said. When she had told him that she wanted him, he had not given her a reply, he had simply kissed her on the hair and let her be. Now it seemed that that wouldn't be enough. He needed to reassure her of his feelings, she deserved that. He pulled away from her mouth slightly,

"I want you too Cora."

It was the right thing to say.

Her arms came up and around his neck and pulled him back down toward her for another kiss. This kiss was different, more than they had shared in a long time and he knew where this was going. Her mouth was warm and welcoming and she seemed to want to eat him alive, which was something of a shock, but certainly not unwelcome.

He felt her hand trail down his back and her fingers drawing his jumper up as her cold fingers began to trace patterns before pulling him closer to her.

He pulled away suddenly, her hand withdrew from his back and instead came to rest on his chest as he looked down at her panting heavily.

She was beautifully flushed, her eyes, filled with longing tracing his face, much as her fingers worked on his chest. He leant back down slowly and began to softly kiss her again, but she returned his kisses with vigour. He was half leant over her as he pushed up her top and felt for her breast, the sound of her moan broke through their kiss.

"Cora?"

"Yes" came a pant,

"Are we"

"Yes." She placed her hand over his and drew it to her nipple,

"Touch me Robert."

He pushed her shirt up and began to place quick kisses across her stomach, his other hand still with hers at her breast. He felt her legs spread beneath him and he changed course, dragging his hands down her sides to the front of her pants where he began to fiddle with the clasp.

Her hands were roaming his hair, her nails digging into his scalp, as her hips shifted beneath him on the bed.

"Robert."

He was busy kissing between the points of her hip bones, trying his best to work her pants down. Her words were of encouragement though and so he continued, his tongue dancing its way across her hot skin. She finally relented, lifting her bottom so he could pull her pants down and off, throwing them across the bed.

He took a moment to look down at her as she lay there, legs parted, breathing heavily, sweat beginning to form on her milky skin. He smiled at her before settling between her legs and taking the time to run his hands over her soft thighs. Pale blue and spidery pink veins doted her skin, the result of their children he knew, but she was still as pale as ever and unnervingly beautiful. He hummed onto her skin as his hands fiddled with the material of her underwear.

"Take them off Robert."

He didn't need to be asked twice and helped her shuffle out of them, she lay before him in only her shirt. This time he didn't move as he removed them, pulling her legs apart as he smoothed his thumbs over her hips and placed his face firmly between her legs. He heard her gasp as his mouth came into contact with her and then the world was silent.


	18. Chapter 18

Robert pressed the doorbell as she pulled her coat closer around herself trying to ignore the cold which had managed to seep into her bones in the moments since they left the car. He stepped back and gave her a loving smile, his head tilting before turning back to face the door. They had spent the rest of the afternoon in bed before finally she had relented getting up to have a shower so that they would make it on time to Mary's.

Which was where they were now.

The door opened letting out a gush of warm air, and their rather pleased looking daughter. "Papa! Mama!"

"Hello darling." They both answered Mary at the same time and turned to look at each other before quickly looking back at their daughter. She gave them an odd smile, perhaps they shouldn't have arrived together, before stepping aside to usher them through the front door and into the warmth of the house. Mary leant forward and kissed her cheek in greeting taking her coat before doing the same for Robert.

"We're not too late I hope?" Roberts voice trailed her down the hall as she sought out the other members of her family and hopefully a drink of some sort.

"You're the first ones here actually."

"Oh good."

Cora frowned, Robert did not sound pleased at all, she could almost hear him rolling his eyes. If he gave them away, she was going to kill him.

Matthew was pouring drinks in the living room and smiled as she wandered into the room, Robert and Mary close behind her.

"Robert, Cora, can I get you a drink?" She saw Matthew and Mary share a look and she wondered how long it would take for one of them to say something. Her and Robert were getting along too well and she had to smile at the absurdity of it. Although they might be able to sight Marys upcoming birthday the cause of their politeness. Even so, perhaps she should have told Robert to mutter something underhanded about her and Simon.

Robert turned to look at her and she nodded at Matthew, "some wine would be lovely." Robert hummed suddenly beside her, "yes, me too thanks."

She accepted a glass of wine from Matthew with a kiss on the cheek by way of greeting and took a long steady drink. The wine was good and she watched as Matthew poured for them all, handing out glasses as Mary wandered off to deal with something in the kitchen.

She was thankful for Robert who seemed to sense that she wasn't up to making conversation. He had remained faithfully at her side and she had a feeling he wouldn't be leaving her side tonight.

"So, this time next week we'll all be up at Downton." She took another long sip of her wine.

She already wished she had stayed in bed with Robert as he had joked they should do. She had refused claiming it would be suspicious if neither of them turned up and it was supposed to be a family event after all. And she really did not want to explain to her family about leaving Simon. But Robert was right, this time next week they would all be at Downton celebrating Mary's 30th birthday party. But first she was to return to New York, see her mother, settle business and somehow find time to consider her life with Robert.

She already felt tired.

She went to take another sip of her wine to discover it was already empty. He felt herself flush and noticed that Mary was watching her having returned from the kitchen.

"More wine Mama?" Robert turned to look at her sharply and she felt herself flush even more under his gaze.

"No thank-you darling."

Mary raised her eyebrows at her mother, but before she could comment the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of Rosamund.

Robert and Rosamund she knew had had a long conversation on the phone while she was in the shower. She didn't know what they spoke of, but she assumed some of it involved her, he took his sister opinion very seriously these days. And she was sure that he would be telling her all about what was going on between them. She didn't really mind though, Rosamund was his sister and would do her best to prize information out of him at any opportunity.

"Ah Matthew! Robert, Cora!" she made her rounds dishing out kisses and hugs before stopping at Cora, grabbing her hand and squeezing in a sign of assurance."How are you?"

Honestly Cora felt like she was floating in a dream. She had no idea how to act around Robert, but knew they couldn't tell their family about them just yet. It wasn't helping that her flight was in the morning and she really didn't want to leave Robert. Not after they had spent such an enjoyable afternoon together. She was so sick of her emotions, they were making everything so difficult and suddenly it was all too much.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" She felt Rosamund drop her hand with a sympathetic smile as Robert and Matthews eyes followed her out of the room.

She escaped to the bathroom quickly shutting the door behind her. The bathroom sink was cold under her hands and she shut her eyes trying to hold back tears. What was wrong with her? She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked the same as she did that morning. There was no physical difference to her appearance, it was just internally she was different.

Maybe she was moving too fast? That's why, a small part of her brain reminded her, she was going to America. To think in peace.

She didn't regret what they had done, in fact she was happy that they had. It had broken the heavy tension which had settled between them in the past week. And it was lovely to be wanted and Robert did care for her so, that much was very obvious. She let out a small groan and there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Cora?"

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and opened the bathroom door to Robert. He reached out to touch her arm, his concern evident, "are you alright?"

She cleared her throat and nodded, "I'm fine." He raised a concerned eyebrow, obviously not believing her thinly veiled lie.

She rolled her eyes at him, but accepted the hug which he offered, falling into his warmth in the bathroom doorway. She closed her eyes and breathed him in thinking of the absurdity that less than two weeks ago this was the last place she thought she would be.

His voice was a rumble in her ear, "Should we give Mary her present?"

She pulled away from him and tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling slightly better, "you have it?"

He tapped his jacket pocket, "Come on love."

They walked back out to see the three of them sitting around the dining room table.

"Ah, you're back." Mary was eyeing them, but again Robert came to her aid.

"Yes," his voice broached no argument, "actually Mary, your mother and I wondered if we might give you your birthday present early?"

Her eyebrows shot up and a smile appeared on her face as she stood and walked towards them. Sometimes Cora wondered where Mary got her attitude from, certainly not her and although Robert could be harsh, it was nothing like Mary.

"Your mother and I" he looked to her, and she smiled at Mary, resisting the urge to grab Roberts hand as he went on.

"We're both very proud of you darling and we both love you very much." He fumbled in his pocket and produced a small velvet box which had Mary looking interested.

"Well your mother thought that you might like these and I must say I tend to agree with her. They were your great- grandmothers, I gave them to your mother for her 21st birthday, but we both agreed that you would have more use of them now." He passed her the box and Cora felt her eyes prickle with tears as her eldest daughter opened the box to reveal a set of emerald and diamond earrings which she had cherished. One of her fondest memories was when Robert had given her those earrings to celebrate not only her birthday, but her moving to London and their impending engagement. They meant more to her than Mary would ever know, but she was happy to pass on such a precious gift to her darling daughter.

"Oh mama, papa, they're beautiful." She pulled both her parents into a tight hug, "Thank- you both so much."


	19. Chapter 19

They were saved by the arrival of the remainder of their family, who seemed to provide the perfect distraction.

Cora was sat with Sybbie on the lounge telling her a bedtime story while he was sat with Tom and Matthew who were talking about the cricket. His daughters and sister were in the kitchen applying the finishing touches to the dinner which Mary had promised would be delicious.

He was trying his very best to concentrate on his son- in- laws, but he found it was difficult to do so when Cora was sitting so near. He'd never really noticed how good she was at being a grandmother, Sybbie was hanging off her every word. He thought about how nice it would be for the two of them to take Sybbie on some sort of holiday. Perhaps they could take her to the sea when the weather warmed up, George too he supposed. He hoped that from now on they would be on better terms, regardless of her time in America. They had spent far too long hurting each other and he was glad that they could at least now talk to each other, among other things.

He and Cora had spent a luxurious afternoon in bed and though neither of them had spoken anything of love again, it was clear that she did love him. Which was somewhat of a relief considering all that he put her through in the past. And it was so nice to have sex again, that he wouldn't deny and it was even more lovelier by the familiarity of Cora. Though he was sure she was still holding something back from him.

His thoughts were broken by Sybbie who jumped onto his lap most ungraciously, "Donk, granny says you must put me to bed with Georgie so you can eat dinner."

He picked her up and swung her onto his shoulders, "of course Miss Sybbie, but first we must say goodnight to everyone."

He proceeded to carry her around the room kissing each of the adults goodnight. When they got to Sybil she leant up to kiss her daughter before grabbing hold of his arm with a smile, "Thank- you for looking after Sybbie the other night Papa, Tom and I had a lovely time."

"We had fun didn't we Sybbie." Robert sent up a silent prayer that Sybbie hadn't blabbed about finding Cora in his bed. He supposed it could be put down to dreams and Sybbie _was_ prone to telling porkies, but it would be so much easier if nothing was said.

She squeezed his neck, " We made pizza and watched cricket." They laughed as Sybil gave him a kiss on the cheek before stroking Sybbie's hair and wishing her a goodnight.

"Come on, George will be waiting."

He returned to the dining room 10 minutes later to find everyone sitting around the table waiting for him.

"Thank- god we're starving." That was Mary and he smirked as Cora rolled her eyes at him as he took his place at the table across from her. They couldn't have been waiting that long and they were all happily munching on breadsticks one of which he picked up as he settled in his chair.

"Where are Mama and Isobel?"

They were the only people missing, though he was glad his mother wasn't there. He really was not in the mood for her tonight, he had managed to avoid her all week and would happily continue to do so for as long as possible.

"They're at a hospital function actually."

And so the conversation flowed, dinner was delicious and it was lovely to have the family together for a meal. He couldn't remember the last time a family dinner had gone so well, which would please Mary to no end. He was doing his best to avoid Cora's eye and didn't engage her in conversation again, but he did notice that she barely touched her dinner.

They made it all the way to dessert before a lull in conversation was filled by Cora, her apple charlotte untouched in front of her.

"I should be going, my flights at 9.30 and I haven't even packed yet."

He frowned as he took a spoonful of the dessert, her favourite dessert actually, watching her closely as she fiddled with her serviette. It was of course entirely his fault that she hadn't packed, maybe even his fault she was leaving. Not that he could say anything about that, he looked at his sister who shook her head minutely.

Sybil smiled at her mother, "I didn't know you were going to America. You only just got here!"

"Just til Friday, then I'm back."

"Couldn't you postpone? You'll only be gone for a week."

Cora shrugged, "I have a lot of work to do and well," she looked highly embarrassed, but immensely proud and met his eye for a brief moment, "the gallery in Surbiton was very successful, so it looks as though I will be staying in England for awhile now."

A chorus of well wishes broke out and Robert did his best not to look too pleased instead paying a great deal of attention to his apple charlotte. He was almost certain they were waiting for him to say something underhanded but instead he remained silent waiting for them all to calm down.

"So I will see you all on Saturday." She smiled as she stood from the table kissing her children goodnight. He possibly should have thought of this earlier, it was hardly appropriate to leave with her, but thankfully his sister was on the case. He would owe her an overseas holiday by the time this business with Cora was sorted.

"Oh, I think I'll join you Cora, you're on my way?" Cora nodded and Rosamund stood wishing her goodbyes before squeezing his shoulders, "Come on Robert, we'll need your driver."

He frowned as he scraped his plate of the cake, throwing down his serviette. "Did you ever think you could get your own?"

"Not when we so often find ourselves going to the same destination, no."

He stood and wished them all a goodnight with a promise for the weekend and well wishes for the week. Mary also stood to see them out, kissed both her parents thanking them again for her earrings.

Once they were safely in his car Rosamund turned to them with a look of defiance, "I don't think you fooled any of them."

* * *

They slumped on the couch together both pleased to be home, his shoulder was over hers and she slung her leg over his and leaned into his side.

"Ohhh Robert!" she half giggled, half sighed and he found himself chuckling as he patted her thigh and considered the evening that had been.

"Should we have told them?"

"That's your decision."

"But you are very much effected by it Robert."

"Hmm." Maybe she could tell them about her break up with Simon and then they could wait a few weeks to tell them about them. He wasn't sure how they would react to that news of their parents getting back together, mixed he thought, Sybil would be happy at the very least. If Cora told them she had left Bricker and gone straight back to him, he was sure he would be called a bastard by at least one of his family members, quite possibly Mary if Matthew wasn't around to protect him.

Not a scenario he wanted to deal with, but would try and prepare for.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow."

"Yes."

He certainly didn't want her to go, not after their afternoon, they had come so far and he wasn't sure he could emotionally deal with her being gone. Which was stupid and he would never admit, but he was growing dependant on her again which also scared him to no end.

"Will you stay here?" he meant when she returned, and he was glad she picked up on what he meant.

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Cora" he was preparing to ask her to stay, if he felt this way about her leaving, he was sure she would feel it too. He knew she didn't really want to leave, but it appeared she had to and she said so, placing her hand on his and squeezing the warm flesh.

"I just need some time away Robert to make sure I'm doing the right thing. It's quite a big decision and there will be fallout, I just need to prepare myself for that, that's all." She nudged under his chin, and could picture her sad smile.

"But I think we will be okay."

* * *

The end is in sight, but not quite yet, hope you enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

Once he was certain she was sleeping he leant over her and found her phone plugged into charge on the bedside table. He hesitated, knowing it was an invasion of her privacy, but it wasn't like he was going to read anything, just change her alarm. He quickly found the alarm feature and changed her alarm to half an hour earlier, placing the phone back in its place and moving back to his side of the bed.

A risky decision, but one which would be well worth it.

He need to convince Cora that they could make it work, as he was sure they could. They were different now, he didn't care to be alone anymore and Cora fit into his life with ease. Not that they wouldn't be faced with challenges, but surely they would be able to work it out? So far they had been overtly polite to each other, she had turned to him for help and he had provided it. They had been considerate to each others needs, but a hint of old tensions was still there, buried deep down in everything they did.

He was sure true disagreement would come and that would be the real test he supposed. If they were able to weather each other in an argument or they would just explode into the past and ruin everything.

That he supposed was mainly up to him and keeping his temper in check and her ability to trust him.

* * *

She woke suddenly to the sound of her alarm.

She was going back to New York today and she was dreading it.

She was to go straight to her mother's house for lunch and then she supposed she would spend a quiet evening in her apartment with her work for company. Perhaps she would have a bath and watch the snow fall as she prepared herself for the onslaught on the next few weeks.

She heard Robert stir beside her and hoped he would go back to sleep, she didn't want an emotional goodbye, she would rather slip out and return on Friday a refreshed woman. That didn't seem likely though as he rolled closer to her and slipped his hand over her waist possessively.

"Good morning darling." He mumbled as he began to kiss her shoulder and she felt her eyes flutter shut as her body begin to relax under his instant lips. His kisses lazily worked their way across the top of her shoulder and then neck before meeting her mouth in a soft press that reminded her why she had to leave.

Roberts kisses were full of promise and she knew if he didn't stop soon she would be missing her flight and staying in London.

She attempted to sit up, but she had quite forgotten how heavy he was and barely managed to move, "Robert stop, I can't, I'll be late."

He pulled away looking embarrassed, "I changed your alarm so we would have time." She snorted a laugh in spite of herself, "Robert."

His face remained serious, though there was an embarrassed flush to his cheeks and she knew she should probably be annoyed at his behaviour, but deep down she knew she would miss him too.

"I won't get to see you for five nights and I'm going to miss your lovely face."

 _His_ lovely face was too much for her to take and she smirked, feeling her defences giving in, "We have sex once and this is how you act."

He rolled his eyes at her and resumed his kisses, "It was more than once Cora, three times for you if I remember correctly."

She found herself giggling and giving into his touch, aware that he was pressing his lips to her skin in the softest of ways.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to say one final goodbye?

* * *

That was not something she was likely to forget anytime soon.

Robert had made extraordinary use of his time and she was still tingling at the thought.

Her emotions were overwrought and she allowed her mind to wander back a few hours as the plane prepared for takeoff.

 _At some point she had started to sob and her whole body shook as she came down from the high that had engulfed her furiously._

 _He had moved very slowly._

 _His hips had set a steady pace, but he had moved with purpose reaching a place deep inside her which had lay forgotten for years. The intensity of their joining shocked her, love filled every stroke and so she had begun to cry._

 _It was beyond her control, but he knew exactly what he was doing and she wondered if he would come to regret it._

That was why she needed to get away.

Their sex life had always been good, it was more their ability to get along which was worrying. She knew now she could trust him, she trusted him wholly, which was the basis for a solid relationship she supposed. But there was still something, something which made her cautious to fall back in love so soon. Well not even that, she would not deny she was in love with Robert, because she was, that she was sure of. But would that be enough?

Now she wasn't even sure she had loved Simon, maybe she had only really liked him? He was good to her, but not necessarily good for her. He was the opposite of Robert in almost every way, he hardly even had a temper.

But she was sure now that that was not what she wanted and she was pleased she had left.

Her dalliance with Robert in Switzerland had cemented that for her. How much she missed him and their old life together, when their children where young. She sighed as the captains voice filled the cabin and hoped the next week would go quickly.

* * *

Her mother's driver had been waiting for her at the airport, to make sure she made lunch she supposed. There was a slight change in plans and instead of dining at Martha's home, they would instead be going to a restaurant, which Cora noted with annoyance, she was not in the mood for.

Her mother drew attention wherever they went and right now that was the last thing she wanted. She had managed to calm herself down on the plane, and the flight had gone quickly as she had been so lost in thought, but she was almost looking forward to a quiet lunch in a warm and inviting dining room.

She had been avoiding her mother for a few weeks now, which in hindsight would not work to her advantage. She would want to know everything that had happened and she wasn't sure if she was ready to share that just yet. Her mother was waiting for her out the front of a brick faced restaurant in an outrageous eggplant coloured coat. Knowing her mother this would be the next up and coming restaurant and she suddenly wished she was dressed in something a bit nicer. The cold air hit her face as she climbed out of the car, thanking the driver and walking toward what she was sure to be an interesting lunch.

"Darling are you ill? You look drawn, I thought you said business was good?"

Martha Levinson dragged her daughter into a tight hug and kissed her frozen cheek. She had barely gotten out of the car and she was already asking questions.

"And you're very thin Cora."

Cora felt her arms being squeezed with a surprising strength, assessing for fullness, mores the pity she had left her coat in the car.

"Very thin" her mother reflected, "and you've been avoiding me."

Cora was released and followed her mother to a table where they were settled quietly, her mother sending the waiter away for sparkling water and a menu.

She narrowed her eyes at her daughter across the table.

"I do like that sweater, is it new?"

That was a shock, at least she was being given the opportunity to speak.

It was the grey cashmere with the diamantes she had brought on her shopping spree earlier in the week. The one which she had watched Robert admire as he pulled it from its bag while she wallowed in self pity.

"I got it in London."

The words brought a smile to her face and she took a careful sip of the water which had since been placed between them. Her Mother however, had other ideas, her eyes narrowing as she considered her daughter.

"Something's changed since I last saw you."

Cora carefully looked down at the menu, trying to avoid the flushing of her cheeks and the eventual spilling of information. She would have to tell her mother eventually, but she was still raw with emotion from that morning and wasn't sure she was quite up to telling her.

"Has it? I'm not sure what?"

Martha drew the waiters attention and ordered them both a steak with salads and fries, (you need it), before taking her daughter hand in her own.

"All that London air has made you funny."

She scoffed at her mother's ridiculous comment, patting her hand in return "I don't think so Mama."

"Well I do and mother knows best."


	21. Chapter 21

He sat at his desk, tea cup in hand looking up the weather for New York. Since Cora had left the day before it had not stopped raining.

Hopefully not a symbol of what was to come. He had felt his mood slip as soon as she had left and didn't envision it getting better any time soon. He had sat yesterday alone in his living room watching mindless telly until Edith had saved him from himself taking him out for a lovely dinner where she had tread quite lightly.

The weather it seemed was not that much better in New York, though there was only a chance of drizzle, as opposed to the gloom which had well and truly set in here.

He looked up at the sound of heels and a knock which signalled the arrival of Mary. She looked irritated, which considering it was only 7.30 in the morning was a worrying thought. She wasted no time, tossing a folder onto his desk before sitting down opposite him crossing her legs and demanding an answer.

"So when were you planning on telling us?"

Surely she didn't...?

"Telling you?" he managed to say, quite coolly, Mary sat up straighter, raising her defences he was sure.

"Yes Papa, telling us. Or were you keen to just let this go and on and we just guess?"

"Mary, you're going to have to be more s..."

"Mama" he felt himself blanche at her words. He met her eye and took a calming breath, so far he had done an extraordinary job lying about Cora.

"Mary, nothing is going on" her eyebrows had risen to an extraordinary level and he stopped, knowing there was no point.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Does anyone else know?"

"I haven't told Matthew" she sighed and rolled her eyes, "And even if they did I doubt they would say anything about it." He was silently thankful that he and Cora had managed to raise such well mannered girls.

He didn't want to say anything more than necessary and so waited, knowing that Mary would ask more questions.

"I just don't understand, you two can barely look at each other, purposefully avoid each other and then last night..."

She frowned at her father and wrung her hands in her lap, "Is she cheating on Simon? How did this even happen?"

"No" he shook his head, "She left him last week." He would not have Cora made out to be a cheater, nobody needed to know about Switzerland, that would be their secret.

Mary considered this and looked up to him.

"Rosamund knows doesn't she?"

He nodded, paying careful attention to his hands, now unable to even look at his daughter. He would have to call Cora immediately, but groaned when he realised it wouldn't even be 3am over there and they weren't supposed to be communicating, though this was somewhat of an emergency. Mary ignored his groan, managing instead to shock him with her words. Her voice was low and her words seemed carefully considered.

"I realised last night that you and Mama still love each other, very much. The way you look at her..." she shook her head, "I hope Matthew looks at me in 20 years time."

He scrubbed his hands over his face, unsure how to respond to his eldest daughter. When did she become such a romantic? That was more Cora's style, how very American of her.

They sat in silence for a good minute before Mary readjusted her position, falling into the chair more comfortably, apparently overcoming the awkwardness.

"And my birthday present?"

"Oh no" He looked up at her taking a sip of his since forgotten tea, "she cornered me long ago about giving them to you, you do like them don't you?"

Mary stood and walked around the desk to place a kiss on his cheek, "They're beautiful Papa and I will treasure them."

"Good."

She walked back around the desk opening the folder she had slapped down earlier,

"Will you be bringing Mama as your date to my party then?"

He caught her laughter as he narrowed his eyes and they turned back to their work.

* * *

They had finished their lunch and Cora found for the first time in months that she felt a sense of peace. Not generally an emotion she associated to her mother, but she was glad of it. Her troubles seemed far away and she was glad she had come, her mother seemed to provide her with a sense of security and nostalgia.

"So I take it you won't be coming home anytime soon?"

Her mother was an exceedingly clever and intuitive woman which rarely allowed Cora a secret. She had of course told her all about the success of her gallery and how they would be running another the same after three months. Her mother also knew her well enough to know when she wasn't being told the whole truth.

"You'll be staying in soggy England away from your poor old mother."

Those were the last words anyone would use to describe Martha Levinson and Cora smiled, knowing it was the right time.

"For a while yes." She hesitated, "actually Mother, I was thinking about selling the loft."

Her mother raised her eyebrows and motioned for Cora to go on, "I thought I could put it on the market and see if it sells, it costs a lot in up keep and I'm barely there."

That was the truth really, but it was more than that.

"And when you come back?"

"I can get an hotel" her mother was staring, swirling the straw in her drink as she did so "Or I could stay with you?"

That made her laugh and she waved her hand, "Sell your loft Cora, you'll get millions, though what you need the money for..."

"I don't _need_ the money mother, I just have no real use for the space anymore."

That would come as a shock to Robert, maybe she could convince him to retire and they could run away for awhile. She smirked at the thought and Martha signaled for the bill. Surprisingly lunch had made her feel better, a proper distraction, and her mother was right, she really did need to try and eat more.

"Mama, do you think I could stay with you this week?" The words were out before she had even thought about them. The look of shock on her mother's face she was sure was a reflection of her own.

"With me? Are you sure?"

Maybe she needed a proper distraction, not just an escape.

"Of course I'm sure." The thought of staying in that big loft alone was not pleasing after the week she had had.

Her mother still didn't seem convinced.

"You do realise we will be spending the whole weekend together at Downton?"

She had forgotten about that and dreaded reminding Robert, but nodded as though she knew,

"Of course Mother."

If Martha though this request strange she didn't comment, but couldn't miss the sadness that haunted her daughters eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Nancy took a long sip of her tea as she waited for her laptop to switch on, hoping her employer would be in a better mood today.

Something seemed to have happened on the weekend which had him in a mood. Not that he would ever admit that to her, but having worked for Robert Crawley for a few years now she had the uncanny ability to pick up on it. Men really were simple creatures and he was no different.

But she was yet to see him today and hoped he would be feeling brighter and less inclined to yell. He was polite enough to _her_ , but she was tiring of giving a sympathetic smile to clients as they left. At least he was only working a half day on Friday, his daughter's birthday party was sure to cheer him up.

She placed her teacup back on its saucer as the phone began to ring, the sound was shrill against the early morning empty office space.

"Good morning Robert Crawley's office, this is Nancy."

"Oh hello Nancy" the voice was mild, sweet and distinctly American, she was already intrigued.

"I wonder if I could make an appointment to see Robert on Friday."

Nancy considered this statement carefully before answering honestly, "Mr Crawley is only working til noon on Friday and unfortunately his morning is fully booked."

Whoever this American was obviously knew him quite well, he was rarely referred to by his first name.

In fact, as far as she knew, Robert only knew one such American who might be so brave.

Nancy took a chance and hoped she wouldn't be wrong. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but, would I happen to be speaking to Cora Crawley?"

The American woman gave a cautious sigh, "yes."

"Well" she paused weighing up her options, would she really get fired for simply booking in a meeting?

Nancy had read all about the former Mrs Crawley and found herself wanting to meet her. She had after all been married to her employer for over 25 years and would have to provide some form of insight into him. She always felt you could tell a lot about a man by who he married. And Cora Crawley was by all accounts a very powerful and intelligent woman. So why on earth was she wanting to meet with Robert? As far as she could tell the couple couldn't stand each other and this was the first time in four years she had rung his office. Nancy decided to take a chance, one which would prove beneficial, but she didn't know that yet.

"If you could be here by 12, his last client should be leaving and I could slot you in."

She seemed to think only for a moment before agreeing, "Alright Nancy, but would you do _me_ a favour?"

How could she refuse?

"Certainly."

"Don't tell Robert until Friday morning that I'm coming."

"Okay."

Certainly not the strangest request she had had as a secretary.

"12 on Friday, not to tell Mr Crawley until Friday morning."

"Yes, thank you."

"I look forward to meeting you then Mrs Crawley."

"You too Nancy, bye."

Nancy hung up the phone with a smile, this day had just gotten a lot more interesting.

* * *

"I don't mean to pry, but something's not right."

Cora startled from the book she had been reading to see her mother holding two glasses of whisky, a pale blue dressing gown wrapped around her tightly. So far, her mother had left her well enough alone, sticking to her own schedule, only joining her at dinner time. She was only here for three more nights, two days really, and had so hoped to avoid this conversation.

She had done well so far, or so she thought.

"You obviously don't want to be alone, but why?"

Martha handed her daughter a glass and sat opposite her, eyeing her wearily, "has something happened with Bricker?"

Cora found it infuriating that her mother would not call Simon by his given name, her and Robert seemed to have that in common. That, and having the ability to prize emotions out of her which really should remain concealed.

Cora really had done her best to ward off emotion all day. But now in the dark of the night with the fire crackling beside her she couldn't help herself. A single tear slipped down her face and she put her book down on the cushion beside her.

Her mother noted the tear, her eyebrows raised as she took a swig of her drink, "You've broken up?"

Cora swallowed ,"I left him."

Martha repositioned herself carefully, a frown creeping onto her features, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Cora was quick to answer with a shake of her head, "No"

"Is there anything I can do? Anyone I should hunt down?"

She had missed her mother's humour and ability to always get straight to the point. She managed a laugh as her mother smoothed her hand across her knee lovingly, encouraging her to talk.

"I left _him_ remember."

Martha shrugged, "I know, but you left Robert too and well..."

That had been a trying time for all involved and it had broken Martha's heart to see her daughter so distraught. Not something she wanted to see again anytime soon.

"No Mama, it's fine, I just need a bit of a break before Saturday that's all."

* * *

That night (well it was early morning really) when she made her way to bed it was with a heavy heart.

She hadn't told her mother that she was considering getting back together with Robert. Nor had she told her where she had been staying since leaving Bricker.

It was a cowardly move she knew, but her mother's reaction was not something she felt like dealing with alone. And anyway, she was a grown woman, it really was nobody's business but her own.

Perhaps they could tell both their mothers together like they had the first time.

She'd never dreamt she would have to endure that torture again.

It would be easier with Robert by her side she was sure.

The only other person she really dreaded telling was Mary. But again, that could be done with Roberts help.


	23. Chapter 23

_The more I try to finish this story, the longer it seems to get, I think I love it too much to end just yet... Happy reading!_

* * *

He made his way directly to Rosamund's house after work on Tuesday where she was waiting for him with a drink.

"Shall we talk about it? Or would you rather not?"

He swallowed his drink down in one gulp, "not sure what there is to talk about."

His sister has given him a perplexed look, Cora had been gone for almost three days now and she hadn't heard a word.

"Perhaps what's happening between you two?"

He hadn't seen Rosamund since the dinner at Mary's on Saturday for the simple fact he didn't want to explain. She wouldn't let the issue go until he gave her a suitable answer, but there really wasn't much to tell.

"I don't know, we've agreed not to communicate until she gets back. She said she needed some time to think without me distracting her."

"And after Mary's?"

He shrugged moving to refill his glass.

"She cried in the morning and then she was gone."

"Presumably you are the reason she cried?"

She knew her brother too well and could feel the guilt radiating off him. He looked uncomfortable which unfortunately meant she was right.

"Did you tell her you loved her?"

His face flushed, "Not in so many words"

"Oh."

Rosamund sat heavily on her lounge as Robert poured her another drink. "Oh…"

She knew why he had done it, he would think of it as a last ditch attempt of showing Cora how much he cared for her. But Cora already knew, Robert had already told her… No wonder she had cried. She would have done the same thing. When you loved somebody that much it was difficult to express your feelings.

Rosamund cursed her brothers stupidity and said as much, "You know that women feel these things differently Robert, that's practically emotional blackmail."

His sister was right of course, but he had always struggled to express his feelings and at the time it had seemed the right thing to do. To show her how much he cared about her, how much he wanted her. To remind her of him when she was gone. Though he feared now it would make things worse, not better.

"I don't know Ros, when we ended it was so messy and this week has been so lovely."

He was practically glowing at Mary's dinner, but surely he could understand how difficult this was for Cora.

"Robert what you did to her isn't something that's easy to forgive."

So why had Cora come back?

He had changed. As childish as it sounded he had. He wondered if Cora knew that, surely?

He wished she would hurry up and come home so he could ask her. It suddenly seemed terribly important to know.

* * *

A call from reception alerted Nancy to the arrival of Cora Crawley at 11.55 on Friday morning. She looked the same as the pictures, and very much like her daughter who Nancy saw on a daily basis. Cora was taller than she thought with shoulder length chocolate hair and incredible legs. She was wearing a navy blue wool dress and a pair of very expensive looking brown boots. Nancy was immediately drawn to the woman who gave her a soft smile as she approached.

"Mrs Crawley? I'm Nancy, pleasure to meet you." She received an outstretched hand in reply, "hello Nancy, thank you so much for doing this."

"I'll let him know you're here."

Cora took a seat, slinging her handbag onto the seat beside her hoping she wouldn't have to wait too long.

She had had to sit and listen to her mother insistent chatter the whole flight. It had been a few years since Martha had been to London and to say she was excited was an understatement.

Robert looked at the clock for what seemed to him like the hundredth time in an hour. It was quarter to 12 which meant that Cora would be arriving any moment. When Nancy had read him his schedule earlier that morning she had paused when she had gotten to his last appointment.

"I've slipped in an extra appointment at 12 with Mrs Crawley." That had certainly gotten his attention, "do you mean my ex wife?"

"She rang on Tuesday requesting to see you today."

"Did she…" That was more to himself and he looked up at Nancy, "why didn't you tell me she rang?"

Nancy had the decency to look embarrassed, "she asked me not to until this morning."

"Right. Well thank you Nancy."

Why hadn't she wanted him to know until today that she was coming? And why had she booked an appointment, surely she could just come and see him, he would happily clear his day for her. They hadn't made any plans for what would happen once she returned from America, so he supposed he would find out soon. He was quietly confident that she would want to be with him, but he was also sure that she would have some form of terms and conditions. But he supposed as long as he had her, he wouldn't really care what they were. He wondered if she would let him, have her, or if one of her conditions would be no sex. That would be a pain, but he was sure he would be able to get around it.

He tuned back into the conversation and took another look at the clock. 11.52, there would be no way to get rid of Mary and Matthew now. Not that they should even be there in the first place, his last client had cancelled on him and so they had decided to have a quick meeting before they both left for the weekend. But that quick meeting had dragged on with a arrival of tea and biscuits and talk about last minute jobs for tomorrow.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up quickly, knowing it would be Nancy announcing the arrival of Cora.

"Thank you Nancy, I'll come out."

* * *

"Cora, what a surprise."

She registered their presence and stood from the reception couch. Matthew swooping in to kiss her cheek, Mary not far behind him, not looking the least bit surprised to see her mother.

She gave a tense smile, "Hello Matthew, Mary."

She accepted a kiss from her daughter who quickly grabbed Matthews arm and began to tug him toward the door with a meaningful look,

"We really must be going Mama, but we will see you later."

Cora nodded dumbly as they swung out of the room, the faint sounds of Matthew inquiring into her presence following them down the hall.

She turned away from her daughter and son in law to see Robert standing in front of her glaring at his secretary. He was in a grey suit today with a pink tie around his neck, his cheeks flushed a similar colour.

He looked neat and clean and entirely appealing.

He gave a soft sigh when he caught her looking and held out his hand to her, to which she gave him a small smile as she retrieved her bag and walked into his office leaving him to follow.

She let him shut the door before dropping her bag on the chair and throwing herself into his arms. She had missed his warmth and softness, his kindness and his gentle whispers. Cora found herself unequivocally in love with him and tightened her hands around his back in a flood of emotion. She felt him lean his cheek on her hair, his hands shifting to hold her more securely around the waist.

Everything she had planned to say went out the window as they held each other, just being.

When she felt calm enough she pulled away, tucking her hair behind her ear with a whisper,

"I think we should talk before we go to Downton."

He nodded and motioned for her to sit which she did, crossing one leg over the other feeling very out of sorts.

Best to start with the facts.

"Mother knows I left Bricker."

He nodded, there was little doubt that she would have to tell her mother, much like he had had to tell Rosamund. Her pause grew long and instead he filled the silence.

"Mary knows."

"She does?" That would explain her little act out there.

Robert rubbed his temple, "She cornered me in here on Monday and asked me when we were planning on telling everyone."

Her eyes begged him to go on, so he did, "she was pleased."

He paused unsure if he should share the rest, but lying was out of the question. He met her eye, "She told me she could see that we loved each other."

Rosamund would have screamed if she were there.


	24. Chapter 24

Cora had not planned on crying. But then she had also not planned on Robert being entirely so appealing.

She had wanted to come in and give Robert a piece of her mind, tell him that emotional blackmail was not on and that although she did love him, she needed to be sure that they could do this.

She was willing to try, but she needed him to tell her that he was too. She needed some assurance that he wouldn't purposefully hurt her again.

She loved him too much to not try again. People went their whole lives without love and who was she to throw such an opportunity away? She wanted to try, they were different people now.

But what you plan and what actually happens are never the same, a fact she remembered as a wayward tear made its way down her cheek.

He moved quickly to her side plucking his handkerchief from his pocket and thrusting it toward her.

He looked very guilty, and his face held a tenderness which she hadn't accounted for, "Cora, please don't cry."

This of course had the opposite effect and she let out a sob, "I can't help it Robert, I'm sorry."

He pat her hand as she wiped her tears, "Don't be sorry darling. How about we go back to the house and we can discuss it there?"

She sniffled before rolling her eyes, "I can't Robert, my mother is waiting for me."

His facial expression conjured a smile onto her face as she pulled at his handkerchief in her lap.

He lowered himself onto the edge of the desk, how could he have forgotten about her mother? He dreaded seeing his own mother enough, but she was nothing compared to Martha.

"She is coming to Mary's party tomorrow, we flew over together. I've been staying with her this week."

He eyed her cautiously, and she knew why, her and her mother got on, but Cora never could stand to be around her for too long.

She shrugged, "I couldn't stand to be alone."

"You must have been desperate."

"Robert!"

"Sorry." He reached for her hand rubbing his thumb over her skin. "Does she know where you are now?"

"She was resting when I left."

He smirked, "So you snuck out?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I just didn't say where I was going."

There was a tap on the door and Robert dropped her hand with an apologetic look, "Yes."

Nancy poked her head in the door, "I'm off, you should be all set for this afternoon, any troubles I'm on my mobile. You don't have any meetings until 10 on Monday, so don't hurry in and have a nice weekend."

He looked over across head with a nod, "Thank- you Nancy, you too."

She smiled, "Lovely to meet you Mrs Crawley."

Cora turned in her chair smiling her acknowledgement as the woman left them in peace once more.

He tapped his fingers on the desk deciding how best to go about this. They were alone and there was a lot that needed to be said, things that should have been said years ago. Things that should be spoken before they went much further. They never really spoke about what had happened,, Cora had been too upset, he too embarrassed and then too much time had pass.

In order for them to move forward, they would need to revisit their past.

Robert grabbed her hand once more, and she met his eye, "There's something I need to say."

Rosamund was right, cheating was hard to forgive and Cora needed to know it wouldn't happen again.

He loved her too much to hurt her like that again.

That was the advantage of age he supposed, you were able to see things in a different light. Back then he had wanted her attention, craved it really but they had been spinning on different axis. Instead of being a gown up and talking about it, how they were drifting apart, how he wanted so desperately to fix it, he had slept with his secretary. He knew now that if he had just said something to Cora, she would have done everything in her power to make them right again.

To at least try and fix them.

She looked deceptively calm as he spoke, her breathing steady and her eyes fixed on his face waiting for him to go on. That was how he knew he was doing the right thing.

"I want you to know that I have changed since..." he was loathe to bring up the actual event, but he was sure she knew, "I want to try again and I am willing to try, to really try and not be an insufferable prick who only thinks of himself."

She gave him a weary smile and looked down at her lap her hands moving to smooth her skirt, "Good."

"I truly was an idiot Cora, but I realise now what I lost by hurting you. I certainly can't promise to be perfect, but I can promise to try. Very hard."

There was a moments pause as both parties took it all in, Robert couldn't remember the last time he had been so honest.

She stood and he shifted his legs so she could stand between them, her cold hands cupping his face as she took a deep breath forcing him to look her in the eye. She seemed to find what she wanted and moved in closer closing her eyes and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Let's not tell everybody just yet."

So they were going to try. He could have shouted, but instead he took her hands from his face and kissed one then the other, watching a blush sweep her cheeks.

"And Bricker?"

"If they ask I'll tell them what's happened, there's no point lying." She had already announced that he couldn't make it, so perhaps they could avoid that. And besides, if Martha knew, he had no doubt soon the whole world would know.

"And us?" How exactly were they to move forward? How should they act around each other? It was an odd predicament.

She squeezed the hand he still held and gave a gentle sigh, "I'm not sure Robert."

Neither was he. He hardly wanted to announce that they were together and then nothing come of it. He couldn't stand the humiliation. She didn't deserve it.

He kissed her hand again,making a quick decision, "will you move in with me?"

She smiled, "Yes." He grinned back as she twisted his wrist to look at his watch, "but let's not talk about that now, our train leaves in two hours and I need to get back."

Ah yes, her mother…

"Cora" he knew it would sound ridiculous, but he needed to know. "If we're to live together, can we…"

"Can we what?" She frowned at him gathering her bag and preparing to leave.

"Well you know…" he loosened the knot of his tie suddenly feeling warm as he watched her smooth the material of her dress over her thighs.

A smile fell from her lips and she grabbed his upper arm, her lips grazing the small amount of skin between his collar and face, "we'll see."

She pulled away just as quickly and was gone before he had recovered enough to speak.


	25. Chapter 25

For the point of the story, let's just say there are drinks carriages in the train to York. Xx

* * *

"Cora, where have you been?" The door to the hotel had barely shut and her mother was already questioning her. Anyone would think she was 16 the way her mother acted sometimes.

"I wanted a walk."

"In this weather?"

She shrugged off her coat and flicked on the kettle to make herself a cup of tea, it was freezing outside and the chill had seeped into her in the short amount of time it had taken to get from Roberts office to here.

Martha followed her, "you've been crying"

No point lying, her mother would think it was Bricker related,"Yes, but I'm fine now."

She pulled out a mug and a teabag waiting for the water, her mother shaking her head to the offer of a cup, "We're leaving in 20 minutes."

"Fine."

"Mary's arranging a car to pick us up from the station." Cora removed the teabag from the cup and went to sit on the lounge, her legs curled under herself as the warmth of the mug spread through her hands. Her mother followed sitting across from her as she tentatively sipped her tea.

She wondered if Robert would be getting the same car as them.

Probably.

She really should have asked, but she was too worried about their future to ask him the simplest of questions, which seemed silly now. And then he had promised to try, how nice those words sounded coming from his lips. It felt like a daze really and she couldn't wait to be alone with Robert to make sure what he had said was true. The sooner the better, but she didn't like her chances with the amount of people who would be about.

"Cora" that wasn't the first time she had said it and she gave her daughter a stern look, "I said, Mary rang when you were out wanting to talk to you."

Cora hummed, giving her mother her full attention, "Well why didn't she phone me?"

"She did, she said you wouldn't pick up."

"My phone is still off from the plane." She had taken it with her, but must have forgotten to turn it on. Her mother gave her a funny look before thrusting her phone into her hand.

"Here"

She dialled her Mary's number and she picked up right away. "Oh Mama, thank goodness, I was beginning to worry."

"I'm fine darling, whats so urgent?" Cora had been helping Mary plan this party for months and she hoped everything was fine, she would do everything in her power to ensure Mary had a good night.

Mary however had other ideas, "You were at Papas office and well…"

She had quite forgotten about that, but did her best to reassure her daughter who apparently knew that she had Robert had been seeing each other.

"I'm fine darling honestly, your grandmother and I are leaving for the train soon and then all steam ahead for tomorrow."

"Papa and Rosamund are on your train."

"Oh."

She vaguely remembered discussion of Edith and Sybil journeying up together Friday morning, which meant they would already be there. "I've organised a car to pick you all up from the station, so it might be best to try and find them on the train. Maybe you could switch your phone on?"

"Yes I'll go and do that now, and honestly Mary I'm fine" she wanted to add that Robert was fine too, but her mother was hovering and she really didn't need her hearing that.

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

* * *

45 minutes later she trailed her mother towards the platform each wheeling a small suitcase and Cora carrying her handbag and their dress bags. Martha stopped suddenly causing Cora to wobble as she came to a stop an amused look on her mothers face.

"Ros and Robbie at 2 o'clock"

She watched Rosamund, dressed in a pastel blue coat and matching scarf nudge her brother with force before whispering something which had him scrunching up his face and looking directly at them.

"Come on, they've seen us now." Her tone of voice had Cora worried as she dutifully followed her through the crowds toward the siblings. Martha was dressed from shoe to hat in emerald green today and she hoped Robert would keep his mouth shut.

He looked annoyed, possibly due to the company of his sister and her mother. Once they were closer she arched her eyebrow and he managed a smile offering to carry Martha's bag for her.

They exchanged pleasantries as best they could on a train platform, it had been a long time since either Crawley had seen Martha, but their innate good manners stopped any awkwardness as they quickly boarded the train.

Robert pulled out his novel as soon as they were seated hoping to avoid conversation. This was not the ideal situation, and he wanted to be on his best behaviour, he knew Cora would never forgive him if he even stepped a foot wrong with her mother. The easiest way to do that in his mind was to just keep to himself. The first half of the journey three women chatted, Rosamund beside him and Cora opposite, Martha beside her. He managed to stay tuned out for about an hour before Cora stood, his eyes pulling away from the words to look at her instead.

"I'm going to get a drink, would anybody like anything?"

He ceased the opportunity when the others refused, knowing an opportunity when it came along.

"I might come with you. I could do with a drink."

She rolled her eyes and reached for her purse, "come on then." He opened the door for her and followed her down the corridor towards the café car. He had a spectacular view from here, two steps behind gave him the best view of Cora.

Her dress, the one she had been wearing when she came to his office, clung to her body and the gentle sway of her hips was intoxicating. He wondered if he could sneak into her room tonight, he could slip away before morning and they would be none the wiser. He supposed he was allowed to do that now, well he could at least try, hopefully they would be in the room they used to share which would mean well away from the family. He didn't really care about the rest of the guests, they would be friends of Mary and weren't really inclined to an opinion. Cora, he knew, would insist they be careful and he sighed as they approached the counter, knowing he may well be out of luck.

"Would you like anything?"

She had turned to ask and he took a step closer, he could smell her perfume from here and he spoke close to her ear in a whisper,

"Only you."

"Robert!" She sounded exasperated as she turned back to face him a smile making its way through the frown.

He cleared his throat, knowing it had worked, "Ah no nothing, thank you."

She paid for her drink and they moved to the side while they waited for her drink.

"Are we acting normal enough?"

She gave him a pointed look, her arms folded across her chest. "Well you're ignoring everyone, so I'd say so. Is something wrong?"

Not wrong, he was just trying to keep to himself, afraid what might slip out of he did talk. He adjusted his tie and regretted not changing before boarding the train, he was still in his suit and felt constricted, the tie chocking at his neck.

"I didn't tell Rosamund about this afternoon. I thought we could keep this between us?"

That had been difficult, but he thought they deserved the privacy and the look on her face now confirmed this. She grabbed his hand pulling it to her chest mindful of whoever might be watching, her eyes bright,

"Do you think we will get time alone before dinner?"

He raised his brow, but didn't comment on her implied meaning, instead answering the question.

"We should get there around 5 and then I suppose a half hour drive to the house, that leaves a couple of hours before dinner."

She sighed and pulled his arm closer, relishing the contact. "You forgot seeing your mother and Isobel and the children, grandchildren and whoever else's might be there."

He groaned, "so probably not."

Her name was called and she dropped his arm to collect her coffee, making their way back to their seats.

Her words lingered in his thoughts,"Probably doesn't help we have the two most nosy people in existence sitting in a carriage with us."

She laughed walking just behind him, "just wait til we see your mother."

He groaned again and lead her back to their carriage where he promptly ignored her all the way to Downton.


	26. Chapter 26

It just keeps getting longer... They just have so many issues! Thank you again for your kind reviews, very encouraging:)

* * *

It was freezing when they got off the train, but they managed to find their driver quickly and squeeze into the car. Cora found herself wedged in the middle of Robert and Rosamund, her mother sat comfortably in the front with the driver.

"You three right back there."

"Just dandy thanks." That was Robert and he received two glares for his comment and remained silent from there on.

He was pleased that he and Cora had decided to resume their relationship, but he so wished they could spend the weekend alone. His mother would be unbearable and with Martha joining them no doubt she would be worse than usual. In fact he wasn't sure that the pair had seen each other since his divorce, this would no doubt make matter worse.

Right now it was torturing him to sit so close to Cora and not be able to touch her. She seemed to feel the same and pat his knee with a reassuring smile when Rosamund was looking out the window. He knew it was expected of him to be polite to her this weekend, they were Mary's parents and not two weeks ago she had given him a lecture on the importance of him being civil. Not that she would have to worry about that now, he planned on being more than civil.

Martha turned obviously speaking to her daughter who also had a far away look in her eye,

"When was the last time you were at Downton?"

She fiddled with her coat, before answering, "Robert and I came here just before our divorce."

"Happy memories then?"

"Shut up Rosamund."

Martha shifted around more in her seat, eyeing off her daughter, "I've never heard about this."

He knew she wouldn't answer, so he did it for her. "Probably because it was a disaster."

That was an understatement. They had planned a weekend away where they could talk in private and try to rekindle their relationship. It was his idea and she agreed, though looking back it was probably the worst thing they could have done. They had both left early on separate trains, Cora asking for a divorce less than a week later.

Before Switzerland that weekend was the last time they had slept together, if you could call it that, that too was a disaster. And then they had had a terrific row, she was so angry at him and he, well his behaviour was inexcusable really. In the end he had smashed a lamp and she threw his favourite scotch glass in the fireplace as a result.

After their divorce he had done his best to avoid her at family functions and it wasn't until the birth of George that they had agreed to be civil in each other's company. But even that had been a challenge, especially when she started dating Bricker.

Cora was studying her hands intently which rest in her lap, and he realised he had upset her or maybe just those horrible memories upset her.

He sighed heavily, "We never told anyone we came up here."

"And it was a disaster." Cora finally looked at him, and rolled her eyes, "Robert smashed a lamp and I threw his scotch in the fire." She shook her head, and he was glad she had only spoken of that incident.

"I guess we can laugh about it now."

There was silence after that until they turned into the drive, everyone caught in their thoughts. Martha turned back to smile at them, "well I for one am excited to see how the old girl has held up."

Rosamund smirked, hating to sit in silence for so long, "My mother or the actual house?"

They dissolved into a fit of giggles until the car stopped at the top of the drive.

* * *

They were greeted by Matthew who quickly helped Robert and the driver to get all the bags into the warm house.

He began to lead them toward the library where Cora assumed the majority of their family would be.

"We've just had tea, but I think the ladies were going up to begin getting ready. We're meeting for drinks at 7.30 in the library and then dinner to follow."

They nodded in understanding, but Cora already knew this, she had helped Mary plan the whole weekend. It had been her idea to have pre-dinner drinks to calm everyone's nerves and hopefully make the evening run a little smoother. It had been a long time since they had all gotten together and she hoped for Mary's sake it went well. Then of course they had tomorrow and the actual party to deal with, but with more people there would be less room for argument.

"Is Mama here?"

"Yes actually, Mother and Violet arrived about an hour ago." He gave them a grin, "she asked when you were getting here."

Rosamund rolled her eyes, "Oh god, now we're in for it."

* * *

There was a knock on her bedroom door and put her brush back on the dresser before going to answer it.

They had quickly made their hellos to the family before they all trudged upstairs to change for dinner. She was in the room that she and Robert used to share and she felt her heart ache as soon as she had opened the door. She was fairly sure that they had conceived Edith in this bed and laughed to herself as she began to pull out her belongings.

She was surprised the knock hadn't come earlier, he had seemed quite keen on the train. But then in the car he seemed irritated and she hadn't spoken to him since. His mother spoke to him for a long time in the library before he had left for his room without a word.

He pushed into the room and clicked the door shut eyeing her wearily. She took pity on him and gripped his arm pulling his face to hers and kissing him soundly. He looked lost and extremely tired, there were shadows under his eyes which she had missed earlier, but were visible up close.

"Are you alright?"

He looked beyond her around the room, "It just seems surreal."

"Mm I agree." She kissed him again and felt his hands move to her bottom as their kiss grew more passionate. She allowed him a moment before pulling away, "as lovely as this is, I need to get dressed."

"You look lovely enough" he kissed her cheek, "by the way, your legs look amazing in that."

As if to illustrate his point he ran his right hand from her bottom to caress her thigh, "really stunning."She felt her legs begin to wobble and pulled at his jacket attempting to steady herself, "you don't look too bad yourself, but." She dropped her hands and stepped back from him, knowing if didn't leave soon, he never would,"we need to get dressed."

His gazed burned at her skin and she wished they had more time, but they were expected downstairs in less than 20 minutes.

He cleared his throat smoothing his suit, "I suppose your right, as Mary's parents we should probably be setting the example."

"Exactly, now off with you. Oh and Robert." He looked back, "you don't have to ignore me you know."

He opened his mouth, but she beat him to it, knowing this evening would be hard enough without him ignoring her.

"Please."

"As you wish." And then he was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

15 minutes later there was another knock on her door, but this one was different and she remained at the vanity as she called for whoever it was to enter.

"Matthew." Certainly not who she expected, and she smiled at him in the mirror, he certainly looked the part in his navy suit. Mary was extremely lucky to have such a wonderful husband and she was thankful it had all worked out for the best in the end.

He smiled back at her, looking slightly uncomfortable, "I thought I might escort you down to dinner? Mary wanted to see Robert before she went down."

"How lovely, I won't be a moment."

She stood and examined herself in the mirror one last time adjusting the glittery slide that pulled back her hair. She was wearing a mid length black dress tonight with a sweetheart cut neck, the back showing off her shoulders and spine nicely. She also had on her 'daisy necklace' which she had worn to the gallery opening and a lovely pair of emerald green heels.

Satisfied with her appearance she turned to Matthew accepting his arm, pulling the bedroom door shut behind her.

"I have been meaning to thank you for giving Mary those earrings, she won't stop talking about them."

Cora smiled as they made their way down the long hallway toward the stairs, "It was the least we could do. Robert gave them to me and it's only right I pass them on given the circumstances."

He considered her words,"Yes I suppose you're right. She adores them."

They began their decent hearing the soft sounds of chatter from the library. Matthew sighed, "I don't know why we have to dress so formally, it's just family."

Cora wondered if he realised how like Robert he sounded when he said things like that. Though she wouldn't mind being able to wear pants to dinner for a change and laughed her approval.

"You married into the wrong family, trust me, everything is a formal event with the Crawley's."

The door to the library opened suddenly and Tom appeared drink in hand looking slightly shaken.

He shook his head as he approached the pair, "Good evening" he grinned, "you two look very smart. I'm just going up to see what's taking Sybil so long, it's hell in there."

And just like that he was gone.

* * *

Cora found she really wasn't in the mood for chit chat, but that was exactly what drinks before dinner was. Matthew had handed her a drink as they walked in and then had disappeared to find his wife. Cora looked around and although the room was filled with only family she felt terribly alone.

Her eyes stopped on Violet who was sitting on the lounge and she found herself walking towards her.

"Oh Cora" She looked pleased to see her and pat the cushion beside her in a gesture Cora knew meant to sit.

She did as her mother in law bid and settled into the couch,her eyes seeking out Robert who was currently chatting to Sybil and Tom. Her eyes didn't linger long, Violet ignoring her in attention and moving straight into the pressing matters.

Cora had already greeted Violet that afternoon, but had managed to avoid heavy conversation.

That was not to be.

"I hear from Rosamund that your gallery went quite well and we'll be seeing a lot more of you around London?"

How quickly did Rosamund move through gossip? She couldn't have spoken to her mother for more than 10 minutes after their arrival. Violet had cornered Robert straight after and she herself had walked up with Rosamund.

She found herself nodding, "Yes, I should be here for at least six months, probably longer depending on how we sell."

Violet was looking out toward the drinks table were the majority of the family were gathered, but she knew Violet had more to say. She had a way of coming to the point which was remarkable at times.

"Hmm and how does Simon feel about this?"

Cora couldn't seem to speak and felt herself flush as she blinked at Violet, the older woman taking a sip of her drink. How much did she know?

"And Robert, how does he feel?"

Her face burnt and that was all Violet would need to connect the dots. Violet looked down into her drink and she was thankful her gaze wasn't directed at her.

"I don't mind Cora, I just think it's unusual that a woman who divorced her husband for that very reason would now be doing the same."

"I'm, we're not." Violets hand was firm on her arm, but her words were lost with the arrival of her own mother.

"What are we talking about here?"

Violet looked to Cora, never one to spill a secret that wasn't hers to tell, but her face said it all. That woman could draw water from a desert.

"We're talking about Robert." Her mothers eyebrows shot up and Cora stood before she could reply, "excuse me, my drink it empty."

Both women watched Cora as she walked away to pour herself a drink.

"I have a funny feeling we will be seeing a lot more of each other."

"I must agree with you on this one."

* * *

He snuck down the hallway hardly caring if he got caught. Dinner had been hell and he needed the comfort of Cora. He wished he were drunker, but knew his body wouldn't appreciate it in the morning and they really did have a big day.

The lights in her room were out, but he pushed into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Cora."

"Hmmm." That was the sound of a woman half asleep and he inched toward the bed feeling around desperately in the dark. He pulled back the covers and climbed in not bothering to ask for her permission. As soon as the covers were pulled back up she nestled into his side, her face buried in his neck, her hot breath causing tingles all over. She lay still for a moment before her hand made its way to his pants, pushing under the elastic of his pyjamas and finding exactly what she was searching for.

She knew they really shouldn't, but she had missed him and now that he was here she couldn't help herself. She felt him grow hard under her touch and she pulled her hand out causing him to groan. Besides this was an easy way to ease tension and put them both in a better mood.

And they certainly needed that.

"Cor?"

He hadn't said that in years and she smiled as he pushed her onto her back and made short work of removing her pants. He began kissing her neck pulling away between kisses to speak. "Why was that so horrible?"

She laughed, "it wasn't that bad."

Considering all the things that could have gone wrong, after Violets ambush her night had gone as well as expected. She was determined not to allow Violets words effect her. She was sat beside Rosamund and Tom during dinner and had enjoyed lovely conversation. He had been sat in the middle of Martha and Mary and had looked tense all night. After dinner they had moved back to the library where he had enjoyed several drinks and had even dared to sit beside her for a time. They had enjoyed awkward conversation until Edith had joined them asking Cora a million questions about an art dealer who she knew. Robert had tuned out she knew and had eventually walked off to talk with Tom and Matthew.

His kisses intensified and his hands shifted her legs apart, "all I could think about was you." Another kiss to her collarbone, "And I don't think our mothers should ever be allowed into the same room again."

That she would agree on, they were at each other all evening and it was the first time she had ever seen Isobel so quiet. It had provided lovely entertainment though Cora did feel quite responsible considering it was her mother who was the problem. Matthew had approached her before she went up saying he was pleased Martha was here, but also pleased that Cora was nothing like her.

Roberts hand made its way under her pyjama top, but she pushed it away, with her own hand.

"Lie down."

He did as he was told emitting an odd happy hum as she climbed on top of him, the covers falling away. She grabbed at his shoulders digging in her thumbs causing him to groan.

"Let's go for a walk in the morning, just the two of us." She hadn't told him what his mother had said to her earlier in the evening. She knew it would anger him, and it really could wait til morning.

"Fine."

His hands gripped her hips pushing them back,

"Robert." She whispered, his hands lifting her as she once again touched him guiding him into her, "we must be quiet."

He scoffed as they joined, "that coming from you?"

They sat still, he within her, his fingers digging into her hips,

She leant forward and he groaned as the slight change in angle made her tighter,

"I won't have us getting caught."

"Yes darling." He managed to breathe as she began to move.


	28. Chapter 28

I've just started a new job and really wish I had updated this sooner, I'm just so busy! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Robert felt himself drift into a doze when there was a knock at the door. It was far too late for visitors and he thought perhaps he might be dreaming. He groaned sleepily deciding to ignore it when it came again, followed by a voice this time.

"Cora", and another knock.

Cora was fast asleep on his chest and even though it was his sisters voice at the door,it really should be Cora to answer the knocking. It pained him to do it, but he shook her gently thankful that she was a light sleeper.

She shifted slightly, "Mm I'm trying to sleep."

He stroked a hand down her naked back, "I know sweetheart, but Rosamund's at the door and we don't have any clothes on."

That seemed to get her attention.

He switched on his lamp as she sleepily moved off him searching for her pyjama pants under the blanket.

Rosamund stopped knocking when he turned on the light and he quickly pulled on his shirt as Cora, now in her half buttoned pyjama top and pants slid from the bed to answer the door. He supposed he should be great full it was Rosamund, though what she needed this late at night was beyond him. He was thankful that she hadn't appeared any earlier or they really would have been in trouble.

Cora opened the door slightly as not to let her in.

"Oh Cora" she sounded worried, "can I come in, it's important."

Cora's reply was strained, "Rosamund it's the middle of the night."

"I know, but there's something you need to know now." Cora stepped away after a moment letting Rosamund into the room. She didn't look happy though and had folded her arms still standing in the doorway waiting for Rosamund to announce her news.

"Well what is it that's so important?"

Rosamund looked unsure and Robert knew that this was going to be big news, she wouldn't come parading in here in the middle of the night if it wasn't. She tugged at her dressing gown before speaking to the carpet, "My friend Veronica just called and well…"

She paused looking extremely uncomfortable.

"What is it Rosamund." His tone was harsher than he had meant. She had ignored him until this point, but arched her eyebrow at his question and he knew he shouldn't have spoken. He was extremely tired and really didn't want to play her silly games in the middle of the night. He was also he remembered half naked and pulled up the covers self consciously.

Cora frowned a him and smiled encouragingly at his sister, not because she was pleased, but willing her to go on he knew.

She took the hint.

"My friend Veronica just called to tell me, she was at a party and apparently Simon was there and well." She looked extremely uncomfortable, but Robert was suddenly grateful that she was telling them before they read about it in the papers. "That he told her he had sold a story to the newspapers." She folded her arms and shrugged, "and that apparently he was there with Daisy Macintosh."

"He was what!" Robert had dated Daisy Macintosh before he was involved with Cora, that could not be a coincidence.

Cora sat heavily on the bed at his hips as he sat up, still cautious that he wasn't wearing any pants.

He was furious, "That little…"

Cora cut him off with a hand to his thigh, and he stilled under her touch, knowing his temper really wouldn't help. Though it would certainly make him feel better. He closed his eyes for a moment instead, attempting to calm the fire within.

Ever the voice of reason, he heard Cora after a moment.

"Do we know what the story is about?"

She had begun smoothing her fingers over his thigh in a highly distracting swallowed heavily as Rosamund replied, apparently there was more.

"No, but Veronica said he and Daisy were all over each other. She knows I'm here with the family, that's why she called, she wondered if I knew anything about it, so I told her I would pass it on."

It took a moment for the information to sink in and Cora sighed heavily her fingers stilling on his thigh. She seemed calm, but her eyes were dull and he suddenly felt infuriated.

"Well I guess we knew this was coming."

What right did this man have to ruin his daughter weekend with speculation about her mother. How dare he start rumours about himself, or worse about Cora. "Yes well he didn't have to do it on the eve of Mary's party."

She turned to face him more fully, her back to Rosamund who was standing quite awkwardly now. Her information had been relayed and there wasn't anything more for her to do.

She touched his hand gently, uncurling his fist and twining his fingers through hers, "No, but he has and there isn't much we can do about it now."

"I want to call him and tell him what an absolute piece of piss he is."

Robert wasn't having it. He had always disliked Bricker, but this was a new low. And quite frankly he was sick of seeing Cora upset. He wanted them to be happy and having Bricker do this would not be helpful at all. They would be thrust into the spotlight and that was the last thing they needed or wanted right now. If this went ahead the past was sure to be dragged up, and that really would not do Robert any favours. His and Cora's relationship was precarious enough.

Cora squeezed his hand which she was clinging to, she looked worn. "I'll call him in the morning once we see what the story is about. I suppose I should tell the family that we've broken up."

Rosamund, who was still in the room sighed, he had forgotten he was still there. "I'll leave you to it, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He didn't know what to say. How on earth was he supposed to respond to that? Rosamund shut the door and they were left in silence.


	29. Chapter 29

Cora quickly made her way to the bathroom and he heard her lock the door before he had a chance to speak. His left hand massaged his temple gently.

Wonderful.

This was exactly what he hoped to avoid.

He knew she would want space and readjusted in bed shuffling down and closing his eyes.

He didn't even know where to begin.

Tomorrow was going to be hell.

They should have known it was coming. But there wasn't anything they could do now. He rolled over, the bed was still empty and he could see the bathroom light still on, as was his lamp. Cora needed to sleep, they had a big enough day ahead of them without all this. He switched off the lamp beside him with a groan, hoping she would come back to bed soon so he wouldn't feel guilty about going to sleep.

He was still awake when she did, and she slipped into bed silently tugging at the covers. She seemed to sense he was still awake and turned briefly to face him even though the room was dark.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He took the hint, rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

When he woke the next morning it was later than he would have liked. He had hoped to slip back to his room before too many people were up, but that was not to be. Considering the announcement that needed to be made, he didn't suppose it would matter too much.

He made his way to her ensuite, knowing his bedroom didn't have one. Her side of the bed was perfectly made and he wondered how long she had been gone. Hopefully she was at breakfast and they would have the opportunity to showered and dressed back in his pyjamas making his way back to his room to dress for the day.

Cora was siting on his bed, her face in her hands when he walked into his room closing the door behind him. She looked up when he walked in and he was pleased to see that she hadn't been crying. In fact she looked strangely determined and he wondered if she had had the opportunity to talk to Bricker yet.

Last night was a mess and he wished he could go home and take Cora with him. Dinner had been a nightmare, then they had sex which had made him feel better and then his sister broke the news which would have consequences for them all.

He didn't want to be the first to speak, and made his way to his suitcase instead pulling out the clothes he should have hung up last night.

"I'm going to ring Simon."

"Uh hum" he began to dress unbuttoning his pyjamas and pulling on an undershirt and a navy jumper."Have you read anything?"

" I googled our names."

He looked to where she still sat on the bed, her body half turned to watch him,

"And?"

She laughed and shook her head with a frown, "Apparently you and I have been conducting an illicit affair for the past year."

He rolled his eyes, honestly not that shocked ,"Have we? I don't seem to remember it."

She went on unperturbed, "and Simon and Daisy have recently found happiness together after I broke his heart." He frowned as he pulled on his pants, she was still watching him, he wondered if she was still annoyed at him.

"Could have been worse I suppose."

"Robert" her tone suggested that she wasn't exactly pleased with him. But it wasn't like he had done anything wrong, he only had her best interests at heart. She looked annoyed and folded her arms across her chest as he moved to find his shoes.

"You having an affair with your ex husband, while your new fellow is left heartbroken, if anything it makes me look bad."

He was use to that though, his divorce with Cora had been across several papers and magazines. It bothered him, but he could deal with it.

He finished doing up his shoes and moved to stand in front of her. She was wearing a cream coloured skirt and a tight black top that had two slits at the bottom revealing the waistband of her skirt. She was wearing stockings, knee height boots and an orange bangle on her right arm.

In fact, she looked delectable. He gave her a coy grin, hoping to change her mood,

"You look very nice Cora."

She rolled her eyes, her arms still folded on her chest,"don't flirt Robert, not now."

She stood, but he grabbed her arms, his thumbs circling on the soft material of her shirt.

"You're cold" It was second nature to him, "put something warm on before you call him." He could see her composure softening at his kind words and he stepped in closer, knowing an opportunity when he saw it., "Would you like breakfast before or after?"

She shut her eyes for a moment drawing comfort from his touch. "I'll ring him now and come down to breakfast."

He unfolded her arms and ran his fingers along her cheek, she gave an involuntary shudder.

"Would you like me to wait?"

She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, her voice soft when she spoke.

"It will only upset you, go down to breakfast and I'll meet you there soon." She reached up and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Remember to try and stay calm." She kissed him again, grabbing his bicep as she did so, "See you in a minute."

He left quickly closing the door behind him. "Ah Papa, all ready for today?"

He startled, it was Edith and she looked surprisingly happy, obviously she had not been googling her parents that morning.

"I doubt anyone is ready Edith, but I'm sure we will muddle through."

She smiled, "Yes, Mary has asked me to help welcome the guests this morning and I think I'm in charge of a tour of the grounds later. Hopefully it doesn't snow, or that will be off and I'll probably have to supervise tea." She laughed as they made their way into the hall and toward the dining room.

"I think tonight will be fun though, Mary and Mama have put a lot of work into making sure everything will be perfect."

"Your mother?"

"Yes she and Mary have been working for months on this." He didn't know that, but he supposed it made sense, Mary wouldn't want him to know what Cora was doing. Though he did pay for the whole event, so it would be nice not to be kept in the dark. He sighed and a chorus of hellos greeted them as they began to serve breakfast. He decided to concentrate on that until Cora came back down.

* * *

Cora was not having as nice a time as Robert. In fact she found herself feeling increasingly frustrated and fell back on the bed dramatically, thankful that she was alone.

She tried again. "You could have warned me."

"Like you warned me you were going to leave? I think not Cora, you made your bed and now you must sleep in it."

"Simon, that's hardly…"

"Too late Cora, the stories out now, there's nothing I can do." There was everything he could do, but it appeared Simon Bricker was more of a cad than she had ever given him credit for. Maybe she should have listened to Robert. She sighed into the phone, "well you could have at least waited until this weekend was over."

"I waited for your gallery opening Cora, that was enough." Only because he stood to make money from it.

"Anyway I have to go, Daisy's calling me. Oh and look out for some lovely photos in the magazines next week, you and Robert look like you were having a wonderful time." He practically spat the last part and hung up on her.

She dropped her phone onto the mattress beside her and shut her eyes.

She found she wasn't upset at all. Just angry. She had told Robert to keep calm and all she wanted to do was hit something. But that really wouldn't do, Simon was behaving like a child, which meant she had to be an adult. And that meant admitting to her family that she and Simon were no longer together before they read about it in the newspapers.

Although it seemed to her that the majority of the family already knew.

She sighed.

Telling them about her and Robert she wasn't so sure about. She was still cautious to reveal that they were in fact back together.

She took a few deep breaths and slipped her phone into her pocket before making her way down to breakfast.


	30. Chapter 30

He had almost finished by the time Cora came down and was halfway though a cup of tea after downing a coffee with his eggs.

He watched her as she picked up some melon and dolloped yoghurt into her bowl before pouring coffee and coming to sit beside him at the table. Mary was the only one who wasn't there, but Matthew had said she was in the phone, but wouldn't be too long. He looked around the table pleased to see his family enjoying themselves. It was so nice to all be together as a family, even if it was only for the weekend.

She looked frustrated and he desperately wanted to know what Bricker had said on the phone. Martha was staring at them both, but Cora seemed too busy playing with her yoghurt to feel her mothers gaze. Martha turned her attention to him and gave him a questioning look, as his own mother placed her teacup on the saucer and audibly sighed. They were both sat across from him and he wondered if they had done it on purpose.

"Granny, that's a very heavy sigh for this hour of the morning."

Mary walked into the room pouring a coffee and taking her place at the table beside Matthew.

"How are we all?"

Robert rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his eldest daughter, who seemed to accept their mumbled replies.

"Everyone should be getting here from 11 onwards, Mama knows the schedule, otherwise luncheon is at 1, tea at 3.30 and then you're all expected in the drawing room by 7.45." She sipped her tea, "I think you all know the drill." People again murmured their acknowledgement and turned back to their breakfast chatter.

"Mama are you alright, you look distracted." Mary was frowning at her mother and it was all he could do not to jump to her defence. But Cora was a grown woman and could answer for herself, so he let her.

"Actually while you'll all here I…there's something I need to say."

So this was it, he took her hand beneath the table and she looked down at their hands briefly before taking a deep breath in, the whole table had turned their attention to her now.

It wasn't often that Cora had an announcement to make, and when she did it was was generally something major. He can still remember when she announced that they were taking a break, when she announced she was seeing someone new and then when she had announced she wanted them all to meet Simon.

This seemed different though. More than the other events. And he had certainly never been this nervous at one of her announcements before. He squeezed her hand and she looked down at the tablecloth.

"I've broken up with Simon."

She allowed a moment for their chatter to die down and dropped his hand under the table bringing it up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"As a result of that there's a story in today's paper which doesn't pain Robert and I in a very good light."

"But what does Papa have to do with anything?"

The question hung in the air and Cora looked to him and he tried not to wince as he realised it would be up to him to explain.

He felt his anger flare at Bricker and addressed his middle daughter who had asked the question.

"Mr Bricker thought it would be a nice idea to sell a story about your mother and I to the newspapers."

Mary cut Edith's response off, she looked how Robert currently felt, "And it came out today?"

"Yes."

Mary glared at her sister, before turning her attentions to her parents, "What does it say?"

Rosamund, who was sat beside Edith, was studying her toast with such an intensity that he had forgotten she was even there. Her face was an unbecoming shade of scarlet, torn between her love of gossip and pain she shared with her brother and sister in law. He tore his eyes away from her and looked to Mary.

Cora answered first, "that your father and I have been having an affair for the past year."

"And have you been?"

That was her mother who looked shocked at the implications of the story and the possibility that she had been kept in the dark for so long. That was a questioned he didn't know how to answer, he hardly wanted to disclose the details of his sex life with Cora, it certainly wasn't breakfast appropriate. But he knew the longer he took to answer, the more suspicion he would raise.

Rosamund came to their rescue with a scoff, "of course they haven't, Robert isn't clever enough to hide something like that."

That was the painful truth, the reason Cora had a left in the first place.

The whole table knew it too.

He couldn't help but glare at his sister who had in fact just saved their skin.

Cora bit the inside of her cheek, trying to flush away the memory, "There isn't much we can do, but I thought you all deserved to know." She picked up her spoon and began to eat the breakfast she had so far abandoned.

A heavy tension hung in the atmosphere as they quickly finished their breakfasts. He had finished long ago, but didn't feel he could leave Cora after that, so sat quietly waiting for her.

Sybil was the first to excuse herself, coming to stand in the small space between them. She kissed his cheek then her mothers before squeezing Cora's arm, "you don't need him Mama."

Robert hoped she was referring to Bricker and not himself.

Cora smiled softly at their youngest and shook her head, "thank you darling."

They all began to forward out after Sybil until only their mothers were left across the table.

He knew they were about to cop it.

He felt like they were teenagers caught out in a lie. This was worse than when they had told their parents their intention of marriage.

His mother was the first to speak, "well I'm pleased that's all out in the open."

She didn't look it though, she looked irritated more than anything, her knuckles white as she held her teacup.

Martha looked between the pair for a moment, conscious of how close they were seated and their inability to look at each other. The way they acted around each other and her daughters sudden decision to sell her New York home.

"You two are together now, aren't you?"

His mother was first to react, her teacup rattling as it was thrust into her saucer as she turned to look at Martha with something attune to glee,

"You didn't know?"

Roberts face crushed into a frown, Cora hadn't yet told him that his mother knew…

"Mama, how on earth…"

She shook her head,"Obvious really", she looked between the pair, "and your sister can't keep quiet to save her life."

He slumped in his chair, speaking under his breath, "I could kill her."

"I wouldn't, she really saved you in there."

He sighed, hoping that they would be left alone. Cora sat silently beside him, but he didn't dare look at her, not yet. Martha looked like she couldn't quite believe it was true, but followed Violets lead and stood, pushing in her chair.

Violet touched Martha on the arm as they walked out, "I'm as shocked as you are dear."

They set pace, both as bad as each other, and he could see Martha shake her head ,"not shocked, more surprised, I didn't think Cora would ever…" Their words died off as they left the room for which Robert was thankful.

He finally turned his attentions to Cora who was fiddling with her sleeve, "maybe we should have told everyone the truth."

He knew what she was referring to, but he didn't agree. "What would we have said? Your mother and I are sleeping together, yes, but we're just seeing how we go."

She rolled her eye at him and stood. "I'm in no mood for that Robert, you know what I mean."

He folded his arms, "It's none of their business anyway. We're old enough to do whatever or whoever we please."

She narrowed her eyes at his comment and pushed her chair in waiting for him to follow.

"Shall we go for that walk."


	31. Chapter 31

Better late than never? Woah, work is crazy and I so miss this story! thank-you for all your kind words, hopefully the next update is much sooner! Xx

* * *

Cora felt extremely out of sorts after their breakfast discussion.

And the conversation with Simon, that was horrible, he was… she felt her eyes rolling, her brain unable to come up with the words to truly convey her feelings.

He was being childish and quite frankly she was over it. He was doing it on purpose and she wished he would be more mature about the situation. She had tried to cut him from her life over the past week, and maybe that wasn't the right way to go about it, but she really couldn't stand to even think about him anymore. Especially now he was carrying on with Daisy that was too far, that woman had always caused trouble. She very much doubted they had found happiness together, more like Daisy had realised the amount of wealth he possessed.

Cora sighed, she had more important things to worry about, like her families reaction to her renewed relationship with Robert. Or the fact that they were trapped with said family until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest, which meant there really was no avoiding conflict.

She was glad for the moment alone to gather her thoughts, glad he had left her alone. She wasn't annoyed with him, she just… she just felt distracted.

Robert had followed her out of the dining room and up the stairs in silence where they went to their separate rooms to retrieve their coats. Which was where she was now sat, on her bed in her room, very much alone lost in thought. He was probably wondering what was taking her so long. She quickly grabbed her scarf, another cardigan and her coat before slipping out of the room and back down the corridor toward his.

* * *

-She had made it down the corridor without incident, her family seemingly occupied for the time. She had knocked briefly on Roberts door before stepping in and closing the door behind her. She really did hate sneaking around, but she didn't want anyone tagging along on their walk. There were things she needed to tell him which she really couldn't do with other people around.

"Cora?"

Her words were lost as she took him in.

He had his coat slung over his arm and he was still wearing the clothes he had had on at breakfast, but something was different. His cheeks were flushed in the most appealing of ways and she had the urge to run her fingers through his hair and throw him on the bed.

This was happening a lot lately. She was eyeing him off, she so wanted to rip his clothes off and have her way with him.

Or maybe she wanted it the other way around.

She desperately wanted to feel his touch and a wave of arousal hit her hard.

When she had woken that morning she had gotten straight up and dressed without another thought, now she wondered if that was the best idea. She had barely looked at him, she was too concentrated on sorting out Simon and helping Mary go over last minute details.

He did things to her which she had never quite forgotten about.

Since their incident in Switzerland, she found more often than not she imagined him when she and Simon had made love. It was ridiculous, but he was the only man who ever made her feel quite so good. That wasn't to say that Simon was bad, but Robert was _different._

She closed the space between them, dropping her things on his bed as she swept an arm around his back, the other coming to pull at his hair. She felt him pull her close after a moment of shock and she pressed her tongue into his mouth, pushing her body into his.

"When we get back from this walk, I want you to fuck me."

He pulled his face away from hers, a look of shock etched on his features as he took her in as though for the first time.

She didn't often use such vulgar language, so when she did it had an effect.

He looked as though he was going to question her, his mouth opening and his forehead creased, but he seemed to change his mind last minute, his hand moving to touch her face, her eyes closing at the familiar touch.

That was not what she wanted.

His touch was gentle, the press of his hand on her soft cheek was the opposite of what she wanted. She felt her lip tremble and she took in a deep shuddering breath to try and calm down. He was watching her closely and she knew he was seeing if this was what she really wanted before he did anything. Though he seemed to miss the part where she had mentioned this happening when they had returned from their walk. She had so many things to tell him, but right now, this seemed more important.

She wanted to forget, just to feel. She met his eye briefly before he pressed his lips into her neck, his mouth hot against her skin.

This was their most desperate of couplings. He practically threw her on the bed, which was exactly what she wanted. She needed him in the most basic of ways. She didn't care for kisses or sweet whispers and caresses, not right now. All she wanted, all she desperately needed was him. There was plenty of time for all the other things later. Now she needed Robert and if the way he was pushing up her skirt was any indication, he needed her too. He paused, his breathing heavy and his face now flushed with exertion, "proper stockings?"

She had forgotten about that.

"I know how much you like them."

She had put them on especially for him that morning, he did so like them and it really wasn't that much of an imposition on her part. In fact she found that they quite turned her on. She put her hand on his and dipped their fingers beneath the stocking top. He let out a grunt and she let him take it from there.


	32. Chapter 32

Her voice was soft, almost a breath out, "Come here."

"Cora, I'm.."

"I don't care." She put her arm out and pulled him down so he lay on top of her. They were mostly fully clothed, her skirt was hitched up and his pants were unbuttoned, but nothing else had been taken off.

His warm weight a top her was comforting and she felt as though she could lay like that forever. He would think he was crushing her and just like that he shifted so he was lying beside her. She moved too, her right hand extending across his chest and gripping him tightly as she pressed her body into his side. She rest her head on his shoulder, her body flooded with emotion. Why had she been so intent on pushing him away last night and this morning? She loved him, but something was holding her back. She bit her lip and then the words trickled out,

"Tell me that you love me."

His rumble was a moment in coming, but it was there, "I love you Cora."

She closed her eyes and squeezed his side feeling like a child, "And that you won't leave again."

"I won't."

He began to smooth his hand over her arm as they lay together in silence for a moment.

"I regret our divorce you know. I wish we had just worked it all out."

She felt his chest rumble as he spoke, his reply exactly as she thought it would be.

"I was an idiot, you were right to leave me, I deserved it."

"I guess we were both at fault in the end."

"I was a fool Cora, I always knew you loved me, I just…" he swallowed, "I'm so sorry."

A silence again filled the room and he continued to move his fingers across her arm, the soft material moving across her skin.

"This isn't really the time for this is it?"

He hesitated before shaking his head, "But it did need to be said."

She remembered the reason for even coming upstairs, "Would you still like to go for that walk?"

His fingers stilled, and she shivered at the loss of contact, his words floating over her. "Yes, we can't stay in here all day."

She tightened her grip around his chest and sighed into his shoulder, "Well we could." before letting go and adjusting her underwear which Robert hadn't bothered to take off in their moment of passion.

He still lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling as she smoothed her clothes and hair, trying to make herself presentable.

"How do I look?"

He glanced over at her, "crinkled, but otherwise stunning."

He tucked himself into his pants and sat up adjusting his clothes before finally standing to retrieve his coat from the floor.

"Shall we ask the others to join us?"

She gave him a perplexed look, "You've changed your tune."

"I fear I won't be able to keep my hands off you if were alone, and even then it may be a task."

"Robert" she groaned.

He smiled and pulled her hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss onto her cold skin, holding her eye, "Cora, that language you used was atrocious, but it does turn me on."

She looked down, her head tilting, she felt she needed to apologise for her earlier behaviour. "I just..." he cut her off with another kiss to her hand, "I know darling, you've had a hard week, its fine."

She smiled, meeting his eye once more, "You do understand me so well."

"Sometimes."

She laughed and they finally made their way downstairs.

* * *

In the end they settled with quite a large party, with Isobel, Edith, Matthew and Tom agreeing to join them. She happily accepted his arm when it was offered and they took up the rear of the party as they made their way down the path towards the frozen gardens.

The weather was exactly as she thought and she shivered as the wind shook the trees above them. Robert was very warm by her side (as always) and she was thankful that her arm was wound so tightly around his.

They continued to walk along, following the group when he slowed their pace slightly so they walked a further pace behind.

"I didn't know you organised this weekend."

She shrugged, "You didn't ask."

"But I did pay for it."

She laughed trying to hide her knowing smile, "And that was very generous of you darling, but I'm not sure why."

"Neither am I if I'm totally honest." He shook his head, "It's ridiculous really."

She pursed her lips but didn't comment. It really was costing him a packet.

"We already gave her the earrings."

"I know, but I felt like that was more from you than me, and I just found myself offering."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh Robert, I suppose she always has had you wrapped around her little finger."

"Hmmp, well the way she spending I'll be bankrupt by Easter."

She laughed, as they quickened their pace, "How selfless of you."

* * *

They made it halfway to the gardens before deciding to turn back, it was far colder than any of them had predicted and the sun had decided to hide soon after they begun.

Once they approached the Abbey Cora quickened her pace, the thought of a warming fire and a cup of tea as good of motivation as any. "Robert, there's some things I need to tell you."

He raised his eyebrows for her to go on but she shook her head, conscious of the party who followed them, "in private."

He nodded, seeming to understand. "Once we get back to the house why don't I get us some coffee and we can talk in the library once you've warmed up?"


	33. Chapter 33

"I've put the loft on the market."

"You have?"

That was not what he was expecting. He had no idea what she was going to tell him actually. She had been in an odd mood since the night before and her outburst this morning only added to his confusion. But this was unexpected, Cora loved that loft and had refused to sell it when they married. Her father had gifted it to her for her 18th birthday, which meant she been staying there for over 25 years now.

The first thing that came to mind was money. That loft would be worth an excessive amount now, it was enormous and very well furnished.

"It's getting valuated today and then I suppose it goes on the market. I…" she looked down to her coffee, which she had been sipping as he sat absorbing the information. She heisted, "I wouldn't have put it up if I'd have known about Simon."

"Ahh yes."

That was an issue.

Her selling her New York home would only fuel the rumours that her circumstances had changed. She would have sorted it out when she was in New York, it would have sold quietly too if it wasn't for Bricker.

He sighed.

She met his eyes, looking alarmingly stressed, "Oh Robert, it's such a mess."

He couldn't help but smile, "It is, isn't it?"

He reached across and held her hand gently in his, his fingers kneading her palm, "Are you sure you want to sell it? I know how much it means to you."

She wrapped her fingers over his stilling his actions, and he looked up at her, feeling as though this would be important.

"I want to stay in England now, I thought maybe with the money, we could go on a holiday."

His eyebrows rose as he did the mental sums, "That's quite a holiday."

A smile pulled at her lips, "I thought maybe you could take some time off, well, we could both take some time off and just get away for a while."

He sat back, their hands falling apart, a frown crossing his face, "Cora I could retire with that much money."

Her tone was strained and she rolled her eyes at him, "that's the point Robert."

"Oh."

Her gaze was intense and he wondered just how hard she had thought about this.

"I thought maybe you would consider working less and well, money wouldn't be an object, we would have plenty of money."

"But that's your money." He spluttered, somewhat dazed at the amount of money which was essentially being offered to him if he quit his job. Quit his job and went on a holiday with Cora. It might sound appealing if he wasn't so shocked.

"Robert, I want," she recrossed her legs and chanced a glance at him, the words obviously difficult for her to convey, "we don't have to get remarried, but I want to be with you."

It wasn't like he was poor, far from it, but working gave him something to do. And the thought of taking Cora's money when they hadn't even been back together for a week was somewhat startling to him.

Though it wasn't as though he hadn't done it before, taken her money and given her essentially nothing in return.

His silence was deafening and again her voice filled the space. "You don't have to retire, but I" she looked slightly frustrated, "I want to spend time with you and I can't do that if all you do is work."

He knew she was now referring to their past. They grew apart because they were so caught up in their own lives they had forgotten about each other. Which she didn't want to happen again. He sat forward and poured their coffee, handing her a cup as she avoided her eye.

They sipped at their coffee as he took it all in.

And it really was a lot. But it was Cora and he could never say no to Cora. And really all she was asking was him to go on holiday and he hadn't done that in such a long time.

"I'll look at my calendar when we get back and we can go. I'll need to finish off some projects first, but I should be able to take 3 weeks fairly soon. Then I can look into slowing down if you like."

The smile she gave him reassured him this was the right thing to say. She stood and wound her arms around his neck hugging him as best she could as he still sat on the couch. She pulled away after a long while, "Wonderful, there's something else though."

He wasn't sure how much more he could take, but nodded for her to go on as she sat back down on her side of the couch. "Simon also told me that there would be a story about us next week in a magazine."

"Jesus Christ." The fingers of his left hand dug into his eyes as he tried to calm down, "does he have nothing better to do with his time?"

She rolled her eyes, "not unless you count Daisy."

He was pleased she found some sort of humour in the situation and slumped back into the couch, wishing this dreaded weekend to end. "I'll have to call Nancy."

Cora smiled and nodded, it wouldn't be long before they were both bombarded with phone calls asking for comments.

"She's nice."

Robert closed his eyes, the enormity of the situation sinking in, "She is very good at her job."

"Has she worked for you for long?"

"Cora." His tone was a touch sharper than he would have liked and he sat back up opening his eyes. She however was still smiling, "Sorry, yes, you should call her, we should have her over for dinner."

"Should _we_." That was the first time either of them had referred to them as an actual couple.

She tilted her head, a slightly defiant look on her face, "I thought you wanted me to move in?"

"I didn't think _you_ wanted to."

She frowned, "I never said that." That was true, she had told him that they would see, and now it seemed she had made up her mind. He was not going to argue, it was nice having someone living with him.

"Do you have your phone?"

She pulled it out of her pocket where it was from that morning and handed it to him. He smiled at her background, a photo of Sybbie and George at the park, and took a guess at her password - Sybil's birthday, her passcode for everything for as long as he could remember. He dialled Nancy's number and waited patiently for her to answer.


	34. Chapter 34

_He dialled Nancy's number and waited patiently for her to answer._

"Hello Nancy, its Robert, how are you?" he stood and began to pace the library listening to his secretary speak.

"Yes, I imagine you have been. The thing is, another story is going to be printed about Cora and I in the coming days. I need you to be aware so we can do our best to avoid too much hassle. I think we'll decide on a statement and we will stick with that, but I'm afraid it's going to be tough going for a while." He looped back across the large room to stand behind Cora, placing his left hand on the back of her neck. He felt her soften under his touch and smiled. It was nice to know he still had an effect on her.

He pressed his fingers into her vertebrae as she settled further back into the plush lounge. He wondered if she was as exhausted as he was. "Also Nancy before you go, would you ring Murry and organise a meeting first thing Monday morning, it's vital that we try and block further publication and I doubt the magazine will go to print til Tuesday at the earliest." Nancy was speaking, but he wasn't really paying attention, he knew she would do as he asked, she always did.

"Wonderful, thankyou Nancy, bye."

He walked back around the couch and sat down beside her with a thud. Cora who had settled into the lounge and was watching him intently, waiting for him to fill her in. She looked concerned and he slumped into the couch, "right, she is going to sort all that out and I am to turn my phone off until further notice." She nodded, that was easier than he had thought it would be. She looked pleased with the outcome and that was all that mattered really.

"Anything else you need to tell me?"

She smirked and shook her head, "That's everything."

He squeezed her thigh, and shuffled closer to her, their thighs now touching, how lovely that was. "Can we enjoy our weekend now?"

"We can try."

He closed his eyes and leant back into the couch, her smell engulfing his senses, "do you think it's necessary to say we're together, or will people catch on."

He felt her lean into him, her head resting on his shoulder now, her hair tickling his neck. She spoke into his neck and he felt himself shiver, his eyes blinking open at the sensation.

"Pfft, after that story, I think people will think were together even if we weren't."

As if on cue Rosamund walked into the room, and Cora pulled away from him sitting up with a smile at his sister who was looking between them. Cora's suggestion of running away suddenly looking much more appealing.

"Ah. Should I leave you two alone, or can I join?"

Cora smiled at him and then turned her attentions back to Rosamund patting the couch beside her. She looked embarrassed and tried to compensate by being overly polite. "Come, would you like a biscuit? We're fresh out of coffee, Robert can get some more?"

Rosamund sat beside Cora and again looked between the pair, "Are you two okay, you seem on edge."

"We're fine"

Rosamund picked up a biscuit and Cora followed her lead feeling quite peckish.

"You know, I'm quite worried about the amount of time our mothers are spending together. I was just in Mamas room and Martha came in and Mama asked me to leave."

Robert laughed, an automatic reaction.

"It's not funny Robert, they're probably plotting something."

He rolled his eyes, something which Cora was solely responsible for he was sure. "Probably, but what are we going to do about it? Once they've started there won't be any stopping them."

He was right. Rosamund knew it too. She blinked at him, not liking to be wrong. "You've been spending too much time around Cora."

Cora shook her head stuck between the siblings and not for the first time. Though it wasn't often she was the cause of their argument. She gave them both a gentle look, "You two bickering won't help either. I'm sure it will be fine."

Rosamund folded her arms, obviously not happy with their response. She liked people giving into her dramatics, and when they didn't, this endlessly annoyed her. Sometimes Cora thought Rosamund Painswick lived for gossip.

"Well I'm warning you."

Cora smiled.

Rosamund too caught up in herself, Robert looking across the room, acting as childishly as his sister. She had missed this. She pat them both on the leg causing them to both frown at her, so similar in some respects. She looked to him first, hoping he would agree with her. "And we appreciate that, don't we Robert."

He grunted and Rosamund looked like she was about to start. Cora looked to her this time, "look why don't we go upstairs and you can show me your dress for tonight? Hmmp?"

Robert folded his arms and almost pouted, his tone announcing his annoyance loud and clear. "Yes you two do that, I'll amuse myself."

"Oh stop _sulking_ Robert."

"Yes, do stop sulking darling." She stood too and touched his face briefly before following Rosamund out of the room.

* * *

The knock on her bedroom door startled her and she jumped, her book falling shut as Mary's voice called through the door. "Mama, may I come in?"

She herself had only just made it to her bedroom after spending an inordinate amount of time with Rosamund. But when she had finally made her way to her room, she had been pleasantly surprised to find Robert asleep on her bed. In fact, he looked quite adorable curled into himself, his gentle breathing filling the room. He mustn't have been sleeping long, for he hadn't quite moved onto snoring.

She had slipped off her shoes and lay down beside him deciding to read her book, suddenly feeling drained.

That was barely 10 minutes ago, and now Mary.


	35. Chapter 35

_After an influx of messages and reviews, I have finally had the time to update this beast of a story! Thank-you all for your lovely comments and encouragements! Xx_

* * *

He grunted in his sleep as she slipped back into his arms with a small sigh of her own. She often felt Mary's judgement heavily and this afternoon was no exception. Her eldest daughter had always been her opposite, even as a small child she had taken more of a shine to their butler than to her. Not that she had ever taken it personally, she and Sybil were inseparable and Edith, well Edith was Edith, but even they could talk when necessary.

 _"_ _I just wanted to…" Mary's words slowed as she took in the sleeping figure on the bed. Cora drew her eyes to Robert who had quietly began to snore. Mary looked at her, her face unreadable as she stepped further into the room. "I should have known he would be in here."_

 _Cora folded her arms, mirroring her daughter's stance. "He's very tired, he's had a big week."_

 _"_ _No Mama, you've had a big week. Are you really sure about this? I mean, I know you loved Papa, but what he did was horrible, and so soon after Simon, is this really the right thing to be doing?"_

 _It was as though a blast of cold air had entered the room. Mary seemed to notice her mother's discomfort and sighed heavily, "You have had a massive week Mama, I don't even know how you're still going. I didn't come here to berate you though, I came to thank- you." Mary smiled at her mother, a smile which was so like her own, "everything is going so well and Matthew tells me I could never have done this on my own and I think he's right." Cora's eyebrows shot up, Mary was never one to admit her husband was right. "I think that's enough emotion for now, don't you?" Mary moved toward her and hugged her, her bony arms wrapping around her ribs for the shortest of times. "I really do appreciate it Mama." Mary pulled away smoothing her jumper and smiling at her mother. "I'll leave you to it."_

Robert rolled more fully into her, adjusting his body so it curved around hers, his knee digging into the back of her thigh. She felt her body melt into his and the last of the tension dissipate, her eyes closing as she took a breath in.

This was heaven. Robert had always made her feel safe, something which Simon had failed to do. No use comparing them though, polar opposites. And anyway, Robert was here now and she should really be making the most of this. Soon they would have to go down to tea and then face everyone at Mary's party.

She had been shocked when Mary had asked for her assistance to organise the party, but pleased all the same. Cora really was very good at organising these things and was more than willing to help her eldest daughter out. She just hadn't imagined this weekend would turn out like this that was all. And boy she felt tired, exhausted really, hopefully after this weekend she and hopefully Robert can hop on a plane and disappear for a while. Or forever, she wouldn't mind an extended break where there was no newspaper or magazines for her to read about herself in. She squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath, she was far too old for this. Well she wasn't that old really, but still Mary was turning 30 which would make her… oh god, possibly not the most comforting thought. A hand trying to pull up her shirt stopped that thought and her eyes fluttered open, a frown crossing her face.

"Robert."

"Yes my darling." His fingers danced across her stomach and she swallowed heavily, as he grasped at her skin. His lips brushed her hair and she squirmed into his touch as he continued his ministrations. He seemed to have forgotten that he was supposed to be annoyed at her for ditching him for his sister.

"I really don't think we should be doing this."

This didn't seem to deter him, "Why ever not?"

She rolled to face him, his hands sliding over her now exposed skin, his face too close to hers to focus on. "It's the middle of the afternoon."

"And?"

"Robert we're.."

"What?"

There was a knock on the door and she quickly pulled her shirt back down as he rolled onto his back with a sigh. That was exactly why she didn't want to.

The knock came again and she rose from the bed to open the door.

It was Sybil, looking bubbly and decidedly happy to see her mother. "Are you and Papa coming down for tea?"

Cora smiled at her youngest daughter, she had insight well beyond her years. Cora looked back at Robert who had covered his eyes with his hands, clearly annoyed.

"Yes darling, your father and I will be down in a moment." Sybil leaned in to kiss her cheek and was gone as quickly as she had come.

"Why does everyone insist on barging in here all the bloody time?"

Cora rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't even be in here. _Your_ room is down the hall." Robert removed his arm from over his eyes and narrowed his eyes at her, "would you like me to go back to _my_ room?"

"I didn't say that, but you shouldn't complain when this isn't even your room." Cora moved away from the door and to the vanity and began to reapply her lipstick. She supposed they would have to face reality sooner rather than later after all. He had decided to change the topic, possibly for the best as he sat up and began to straighten his own clothes which had rumpled with sleep.

"You were with Rosamund for a long time."

"You know what she's like, once she starts talking it's very hard to get her to stop." Robert laughed, "That I do."

She watched him in the mirror as he began to out on his shoes, "Mary came to speak to me while you were sleeping."

He looked up at her, "Oh?"

She stood, hoping he would get the hint about hurrying up, Sybil would begin to wonder and they certainly did not want that. "Yes, she." Well what she had said wasn't important to him, it was what it had made Cora remember which was important. "Do you remember the day that Mary was born?"

"Of course I do, it was snowing and I missed the whole thing."

She felt herself nodding, "how strange to think that was 30 years ago" she shook her head and stood, trying to push away the wave of emotion that was threatening to overcome her. She had felt so alone that day, Robert had been caught in a snowstorm and had missed the whole event. He had been profusely apologetic and of course she had forgiven him, but this time 30 years ago she was alone.

That was what was bothering her, she didn't want to be alone. Well, not without Robert. And she wasn't now it seemed. He took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckle, his breath soft on her hand.

"And how much has changed in that time" he raised his eyebrows at her and she allowed him to walk them towards the door knowing they were very late indeed.

So much had changed. She would have never imagined her life turning out how it had. So much pain, yet so much joy too. He pulled their joint hands to his mouth, "but Cora I am so pleased that we can spend her birthday together now." He was looking at her with eyes that suggested that perhaps he would be more pleased if they could be spending that time alone.

He squeezed her hand as they approached the staircase, "who exactly will be down there?"

She snapped out of the fog which seemed to have engulfed her, "Oh, most of Mary's friends should be here by now and I think probably most of the family."

"I thought your mother was enough."

" _Your_ family, not mine." She dropped his hand and lead them into the library.


	36. Chapter 36

He had managed to sip his way through two cups of tea and three biscuits before he found himself face to face with Martha. She had been watching him for some time now, but he had been otherwise occupied by varying members of the family which he was grateful for.

Martha was not backwards in coming forwards, "Did you trick her into this somehow?"

Robert decided it was time to face up to her, even if it meant going against everything he knew. He placed his tea saucer on the poof and smiled politely at his ex- mother – in – law. Scrapping up every inch of charm he possessed, Martha was going to be the hardest nut to crack.

"Hello Martha, so lovely to see you."

Her eyebrows disappeared into her hair and he had a vision of Mary in another 30 years and tried not to laugh. He refrained from running his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit which would surely give him away.

"If you are referring to Cora, than no, I did not."

Martha looked him up and down and he felt extremely self-conscious, how had Cora grown up with this? She clicked her tongue, "I assume she is selling her home to live with you?"

His silence seemed to answer her question and she linked her arm through his and tugged, "Walk with me for a minute." He did as asked, looking around desperately for someone to save him. No such luck, everyone else was too engaged in their own conversations. Martha managed to lead him out of the library and into the downstairs sitting room where they wouldn't be overheard.

She seemed to soften slightly, looking her age for once. "I just want you to know that whatever happens, I support you."

"You do?"

"Look." She began to pace, "I know at time we haven't gotten along as well as we could have, yadda, yadda, yadda, but." She stopped then and turned so they were face to face, "I think that you are much better for her than Simon and Cora isn't the type to be alone. She obviously trusts you and after this morning's revelations, I thought you should know that I am happy for you both."

Robert nodded, the words seemed to stick in his throat, this was far too much for him to take in. Perhaps Rosamund was right, perhaps their mothers were plotting something, or at the very least discussing them.

"But."

Here she trust her finger into his chest, "If you do anything I deem remotely harmful to her, and I mean anything. I will ruin you Robert Crawley. Once was more than enough." She removed her finger and gave him a smile, "Now we should probably get back so I can go and get ready."

* * *

When they returned to the library where tea was still being served Cora was nowhere to be found.

The warming from Martha stuck in his mind and he wondered what exactly he was getting himself into. He had received a similar warning from her father when they had first become engaged, but thankfully nothing had ever come of it. It was well past 5 now and he looked around to see the room emptying out.

He just had to get through the next few hours and then they would be free at last. Well free from their family.

* * *

She stepped into her dress and sighed. Afternoon tea had been long and quite frankly she was not in the mood to socialise all night. Robert and her mother had disappeared and so she had decided to go upstairs and take a shower begin the process of getting ready.

She had also forgotten just how snug her dress was as she pulled it over her shoulders. She fiddled with the curl that fell over her face and leant into the mirror giving herself a final once over. She looked fine she supposed, certainly not as young as she used to, but much better than other women her age. She smiled to herself and sat at her vanity to slip on her shoes.

He made his way down the hallway hoping that by now she would be ready to go down. He had decided against interrupting her when she was getting ready. If it was one thing he knew, women hated being interrupted while they were getting ready, well it always seemed to take them twice as long. He was pleased to be left alone in that time, he didn't know how much luck Cora would have in that regard.

He looked at his watch, 15 minutes early, perfect, that way they could make sure Mary was set for a good night. And give him time for a drink, he would need one by the end of the night. He hummed to himself as he approached Cora's door, how lovely to have her on his arm tonight. She had aged remarkably well and was still as beautiful as the day he met her, though she seemed to forget that at times.

He pushed open her door (not bothering to knock) to see her bent forward her dress gaping, her hair covering her face at her vanity.

He cleared his throat and she looked up brushing her hair aside, her face flushing as she pulled up her dress which was exposing indecent amounts of her chest.

She looked suitably embarrassed as she quickly stood, almost his height in her heels, her voice a whisper,

"Would you do me up?"

His eyes flicked to her exposed skin causing her to flush even more. She turned before he had the chance to gawp anymore, his fingers reaching blindly for the buttons which lined the back of her dress. He stepped closer to her, a crackle of electricity separating them, his eyes on hers in the mirror as his fingers moved up her back, pulling her into her dress.

The more buttons he did up, the tighter the dress got, pulling at her hips, her breasts soon disappearing from view much to his disappointment. She quickly passed him a necklace which he wordlessly placed around her neck, doing up the clasp with alarming dexterity.

She turned when he was done and pressed herself into him, her lips capturing his in a meaningful kiss.

He would willingly take her there and then, but he knew she would never allow it. She pulled away and he grabbed her hip, his eyes meeting hers promising things which he wouldn't dare say out loud.

"You look beautiful Cora."

"Thank- you Robert."

He pressed another kiss to her lips and gave her a final squeeze before letting her go. "Now you should reapply your lipstick so we can go down."


	37. Chapter 37

They made it down stairs in one piece, though he wasn't sure how. Cora's dress was incredibly tight and she seemed to glow, though that might be to do with the flush which was still splashed on her cheeks. The top section of her back was bare revealing her spine and shoulders outlined perfectly by her dress. How he longed to run his fingers up her spine and into her hair, a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

Not that there was even time for any such thoughts now.

Mary had soon blustered into the drawing room looking every bit as beautiful as her mother. She was dressed in white and the one shouldered creation would make any father proud. She was also wearing the earrings they had gifted her a week earlier and he felt a rush of pride.

"Happy Birthday darling."

She seemed to snap at his words, her smooth exterior shattering, and a harsh frown crossing her features. "That's not until tomorrow papa."

He felt Cora move beside him, seemingly as uncomfortable as he at their daughter's sharp words.

Mary seemed to notice her mother as well, her features softening just as quickly.

"Oh mama, everyone will be here in a moment and I know I said Matthew and I would greet them all, but" she was speaking rapidly and if Robert didn't know any better he would say that Mary looked as though she were going to cry. He hadn't seen Mary cry since she was 11 years old and even then it barely more than a few tears. This night was certainly proving to be odd.

Cora was speaking now and he managed to give her his full attention, "why don't Robert and I stand at the door for a bit, that way you and Matthew are free to mingle in here? We can welcome everyone and then come back in once everyone is here? I don't think it should take too long."

Mary looked as though she might explode, "Oh Mama you're a genius."

Cora sounded embarrassed, "I don't know about that, but we would be happy to help, wouldn't we darling?"

She was talking to him and he only just caught on, "oh yes, yes of course." He shook his head, knowing he would do as he was told regardless, "anything you like."

Mary kissed them both on the cheek before clasping her hands in front of her looking far happier than she had when she had first walked in.

"Thank-you darlings."

Cora gave him a minute shake of the head as Mary turned her attention away from them and towards the door where people were beginning to enter.

He turned his attention to her feeling somewhat offended after what had just occurred upstairs. Cora always referred to him as 'your father' when she was speaking to their children and he felt an unwarranted annoyance at her and said as much.

"Robert and I?"

Cora rolled her eyes, "that is your name."

"I know, but…don't worry about it." He felt it in his best interests to stop before he even started, he was doing himself no favours by making her angry.

He sighed turning to follow her to the door when he saw her trying her best not to laugh and he knew then he had been tricked. Before he had a chance to respond she pressed herself up and brushed her lips across his ear, "What would you prefer me call you?"

That was a question that rang in his ears for hours to come.

* * *

He had quite possibly had too much scotch, but really she shouldn't be making excuses for him. He was a grown man and she had no idea what would possess him to act in such a way. She was staring she knew and she hoped to god he would feel her stare and come away. Though the woman he was trying not to ogle didn't seem to mind in the slightest, she seemed to be enjoying it.

"He's only talking to her."

Cora turned to her right to see her mother watching them just as closely as she. Martha slowly sipped her drink before linking her left arm around her daughter's waist.

She tilted her head as they both continued to observe. "He is doing a very good job though."

"Mother!" Cora knew exactly what her mother was implying and she suddenly wished she had a drink to dull her jealous heart. Martha switched her attention to her daughter, "Do you know who that is?"

"No I do not, though you clearly do." Cora snapped, annoyed at, well she wasn't sure what. She knew Robert wouldn't do anything while she was in the same room as him. He wasn't that stupid.

Martha shrugged and pat Cora's hip, "No clue, but he is _allowed_ to speak to other women. And he is only speaking to her Cora."

"Other women whose chest is larger than my head."

Her mother scoffed and shook her head, "well you certainly haven't been paying him any attention. This is the sort of behaviour I would expect from Robert, not you."

True. Cora sighed, she was too old to feel jealous.

Besides the 20 minutes they had spent welcoming the guests they had been separated, not on purpose though. He could have very easily come and spoken to her, but he hadn't. He had spent most of the time drinking and speaking to everyone in the room but her.

Martha pat her hip again, her words slow, "Anyone would think you were avoiding him."

Her response was too quick, "No I'm not."

Well sort of. Though the more she thought of it, the sillier it seemed. The more he drank the more… dangerous he was likely to get. Possibly better to be by his side when he did get handsy, because she knew after that performance before they came downstairs, that _was_ going to happen.

He was laughing with the girl now and she wiggled out of her mother's arm and walked with purpose toward her ex-husband/ current lover.

* * *

"Hello darling"

She wound her arm around his back as she approached, siding up to him and smiling at the woman he stood opposite trying her best to remain calm. What was wrong with her?

Robert, manners always intact drew his eyes away from Cora who had startled him somewhat and back to his conversation partner, faltering for only a moment. The faltering indicated to her that he knew it wasn't wise to continue this conversation. "Annaliese Burnouf, this is Cora Crawley, my…"

She smiled suddenly feeling confident with Robert so close, she was being silly. "Ex-wife, lovely to meet you."

The other woman smiled politely, "Oh you too, you look lovely in that dress."

"Thank-you." She squeezed Roberts's side and he stood straighter and cleared his throat. "Sorry Annaliese, would you excuse us?"

"Oh of course, lovely to meet you both."

Cora smiled at the other woman and dragged Robert across the crowded room. She placed her hand on his lapel and squeezed the material in her fingers pulling her back to the present. She felt the need to feel him close to her, to have him hold her and hum against her skin as he undressed her. There was still hours until the party was over and she knew they couldn't slip out, far too dangerous.

She sighed and felt a heat form on her chest and up her throat. Something about jealousy made her burn. His hands smoothed over her hips and she let out a shaky breath.

His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were twinkling. She pushed up on the balls of her feet and pecked his lips.

"Robert"

"Cora, we shouldn't do that here."

"Why ever not." She touched his face gently and kissed him again. "You were so keen upstairs."

"Yes, but there are a lot of people here and…"

"Mmm I know." She laughed, "Sit with me for a while?"

"Of course." He took her hand and led her to the lounge where Edith was sitting.


	38. Chapter 38

I'm trying to update heaps while I have time! Thanks for your support! I love writing Rosamund...if you hadn't guessed ;)

* * *

The party was everything she expected it to be and she was pleased that it had been a success, though that did increase the likelihood of her children asking her to plan other occasions which she had no desire to do. In fact she felt terrifically well today, as though a heavy weight had been lifted off her chest, which in a way she supposed it had.

She had neglected to drink anything more than a flute of champagne at the toasts, alcohol had an almost poisonous effect on her mostly and did nothing but make her sick. Robert had indulged, but then he always had and she really didn't expect anything less. After his conversation with Annaliese he hadn't strayed too far from her side for the rest of the night. The thing she didn't expect was Rosamund. Her dear sister in-law had ended up drunker than Cora had seen her in years.

 _"_ _Cora"_

 _Cora looked up from her conversation with Edith to see a very pale Rosamund looking as though she had been crying. Just as quickly a glassy eyed Robert appeared behind his sister frowning. It seemed like he had only just left her side to go to the bathroom. What had they managed to do in the space of ten minutes that had them both looking so…_

 _Robert started to speak, "Ros," but she cut him off, "I feel sick."_

 _Her chin trembled and Cora stood very quickly placing her hand around Rosamund waist and pulling her to the bathroom._

 _As soon as the bathroom door closed Rosamund leant over the toilet and began to vomit. Cora sighed as she knelt down beside her and began to stroke her back in the most soothing manner she could muster. Rosamund, she knew from experience could drink anyone under the table. She also would never do anything like this to embarrass her niece. She wondered if Robert had something to do with it. It was apparent they had been together before this incident. But it wasn't in his nature to upset his sister without a reason, they had always gotten on well. Better than she and her brother anyway._

 _There was a knocking on the door which she ignored, turning her attention back to Rosamund who was apparently done, wiping her mouth sitting up._

 _Cora tucked her hair behind her ear taking in the other woman who was pale and looked as though she was going to be ill again. She spoke softly, "Has something happened?"_

 _"_ _Yes." Her chin trembled again, what on earth had happened._

 _Rosamund's voice trembled now, "I want to go to bed."_

 _"_ _Alright."_

 _There was a knocking at the door again and Cora stood, leaving Ros momentarily on the floor._

 _"_ _Hang on" She called to whoever was knocking. This really was not a good look and there was no way she was letting Rosamund out of this room until she at least looked presentable._

 _She grabbed Rosamund's clammy hands and helped haul her up, conscious of the fact that they were both wearing heels and it was a marble floor. She brushed her hands over Rosamund's face and tucked her hair behind her ear where it had fallen out of its elaborate up do._

 _"_ _Act normal, I'll take you upstairs now." She received a wobbly nod in reply and opened the door of the bathroom, half dragging Rosamund out with her._

 _"_ _Oh Cora."_

 _It was Matthew and he look half pleased, half embarrassed to see them. But there wasn't time for that now, "Matthew, would you help me take Rosamund upstairs."_

 _He opened his mouth to question but seemed to decide against it and linked his arm through Rosamund's supporting her wobbly weight as Cora took up her other side._

 _She was surprisingly pliant, which alarmed Cora, and they managed to guide her upstairs quickly depositing her on Cora's bed as it was much closer than her own._

Hair which was not her own tickled her cheek and she blinked open her eyes to see that the room was quite bright, though clearly still early morning. She tilted her head to the left to see Rosamund still sound asleep, she hadn't had the heart to move her when she came to bed last night. She had been so upset and Cora didn't think it wise to leave her alone.

She jumped when a large hand moved over her skin and she quickly turned to her right to see Robert wide awake and apparently ready for anything.

"Your sister is right there."

"I know, I was just saying good morning."

Her eyes say it all, but he continues tracing patterns on her skin, over her hip and stomach and down toward her thigh.

"Roll over."

She does as she is asked and he pulls her back into his body, his warmth causing her to swallow heavily. They never got further than the kiss they shared amongst the party and though she knows it's wrong, she so wished they were alone.

Better not to think about it.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I'm not sure. Whatever Mama said to her last night was not pleasant."

Rosamund had passed out almost as soon as Matthew lay her on the bed. Cora had dismissed him with a smile and undressed and tucked in Rosamund before returning to the party. Robert had told her that he had found her taking shots in the library on his way back from the bathroom. She refused to tell him why, but had admitted after two more shots that it had something to do with Violet.

It also explained why she had been so sick.

Rosamund had been crying into her arms when Robert had come looking for her around 1am. She had told him he might as well stay and he settled down beside her falling asleep as Rosamund slowed her tears.

It really was a strange night.

They both looked at Rosamund now and Cora felt her heart constrict as the fiery, but weakened red head opened her eyes. Rosamund let out a loud groan and Robert shrunk back behind her, his hands wrapping firmly around her waist.

"Good morning Rosamund" she whispered as the other woman squirmed around in the sheets, trying to find her bearings. She gave her a soft smile, knowing she would need to be treated delicately, "how are you feeling?"

"Like crap" her voice was gravelly, "but nowhere as sick as last night." Her eyes closed again, apparently preferring to be asleep. Robert was eerily still and she wondered if Rosamund even knew he was there. She hadn't quite woken up, but the two of them were extremely close, he would find out anyway.

"Do you know what she said to me?"

Cora assumed she was talking about Violet, no one else could hurt her that much. Rosamund was made of stern stuff, she was by far the stronger sibling, but this had clearly hurt her.

"Imagine the parties we could have been having if only Rosamund had had children."

"She what?" Robert made himself known, sitting up behind her and staring down at his sister. Cora rubbed Rosamund's arm softly as Robert silently seethed behind her. That was below the belt, far worse than she had expected. Cora thought she might have done the same if her mother had ever said that to her. She had cried at lesser comments and Violet certainly had a way with words, words that cut and tore at you.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour last night."

Cora took her hand gently, she had explained Rosamund's early exit on a headache that was accepted by most. "It's fine, but are you alright?"

Their eyes met, coming to some form of agreement.

"I've heard it before, I just.."

"It's alright Ros, you don't have to explain." Cora turned over, looking up at Robert.

"Robert, why don't you go and see if anyone else is up?" He frowned at her and she raised her eyebrows at him. He seemed to catch on quickly, for once.

"Oh don't bother, there's nothing more to tell." Rosamund leant up on her side looking between them. "I just want to go home, have a nice long bath and not speak to Mama for a very long time."

Cora gave her a sympathetic smile and Robert flopped onto his back, "Well I don't like your chances of that."


	39. Chapter 39

Robert did feel hungover, but he knew it was nothing compared to his sister and he certainly wasn't going to get any sympathy. He shuffled deeper under the blankets as Cora wrapped a dressing gown around herself.

"Should we say something to Mama?"

She frowned at him, "Well I certainly won't be, I think my position is already precarious enough. You might though, but you must ask her first. I don't want to two fighting as well, there will be enough tension."

He hummed his agreement, "What time do we need to be downstairs?"

She turned to leave, "Nine, but it's only just past 7.30, there's no use in getting up quite yet."

He was starving and could very well go with a big plate of bacon and eggs, but it seemed he would have to wait. He hears the water turn on in the bathroom and he closed his eyes as Cora quietly left the room.

When he opened them again Rosamund was lying beside him in fresh clothes, parts of her hair damp from the shower.

She looked terribly sad and he suddenly felt very guilty.

It was a guilt which had hung around for many years now. But after he had split with Cora it had lessened, as though he being alone made up for it, they were somehow even.

If he and Cora did go away he knew very well that he would miss his sister. Their Tuesday night ritual had been going on for close to four years now and he knew she would miss him just as much. They had become very close after his divorce.

"Would you like me to talk to Mama?"

Her voice was soft, showing every ounce of emotion, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"She had no right to say that to you."

Her answer came on a breath out, "She is right though."

"Ros…" he had to be very careful with his words, Marmaduke had meant an awful lot to Rosamund and she would be even more hurt if he offended him.

Rosamund sat up and looked down on him, her voice was stronger, but no less sad, "It's alright Robert, Marmaduke's death was more than untimely, and I wish he was here constantly, but he's not." She sighed, "So life must go on, and it does, but..."

He knew what she was getting at. "You just didn't need to hear it from our mother."

"Exactly."

"We can leave after breakfast if you like."

"It's alright, I'd rather no one else know, we can leave after lunch." She smiled at her brother, "And I think Mary probably has a list a mile long of things for Cora to do."

"Surely not, it's all over now."

Thank god.

"It's Mary."

He laughed and rubbed his eyes, "Where's Cora?"

"She's having a shower, why don't you go and join her then we can go down and have breakfast."

He groaned as he sat up, Rosamund seemed to find it funny, their previous conversation seemingly forgotten. But he was pleased to see her perking up a bit.

She looked slightly perplexed, "Don't tell me you're hungover too?"

"Don't tell Cora."

"I think she already knows."

He groaned again and made his way into the bathroom.

* * *

"Rosamund?"

"Not quite darling" he closed the bathroom door behind him, walking closer to the shower screen, the room hot with steam and sweet smelling scent. "May I join you?"

The water stopped and he watched as the shower door opened, a flushed Cora wrapping a towel around herself before plucking off her shower cap setting it over the tap.

"I was just finished." She moved to step out of the shower, staring at him pointedly, "I don't think it would be a good idea to do that together."

He stepped out of her way, "It's only a shower."

He pulled of his shirt regardless as she began to towel herself off.

"Yes and I can think of plenty of times when it was far more than that." His mind flicked back to numerous times involving the shower and he tried to hide his smirk as he slung his shirt over the sink. "May I take my pants off?"

She turned with eyebrows raised, "yes."

"Oh good, I just thought I would check."

Her smile deceived her, "Oh shut-up Robert!" He pulled off the rest of his clothes and turned on the shower.

* * *

The three of them made it down to breakfast not long after Robert finished in the shower. They sat with Martha ("Ah, my favourite trio!") and drank tea waiting for the rest of their family to wake up.

It proved to be a very long morning indeed.

Rosamund spent the morning avoiding her mother, Cora was extremely quiet and Robert was trying his hardest to ignore his gurgling stomach. He couldn't wait to be back in London, not a thought he often had. He enjoyed the fresh air of Downton and it should have been made all the sweeter by the company of Cora, but for now his heart just wasn't in it. Though the prospect of returning to work and the media was not something he was looking forward to.

They somehow made it through lunch, waving goodbye to various family members and friends before they too were free to leave.

"Papa before you head off" He tried to supress his groan as he followed Mary away from their remaining family members, facing a suddenly very serious looking daughter.

"Is there anything Matthew and I should be doing to help with the situation? I know I have the day off tomorrow, but if you need I can come in?"

"Honestly I'm not sure, I left it with Nancy." It probably was the time to start thinking about it though, she was right. "I'm going to see her this afternoon and I will give you a call afterwards."

She nodded, seemingly content and kissed his cheek leading him back to Rosamund and Cora who were catching the train back with him.

"Goodbye Mary" Rosamund hugged her eldest niece, "We have to get going or we'll miss the train."

"Of course" she smiled at her father and her aunt and looked beyond them to where her mother was standing saying goodbye to Matthew.

* * *

He had found himself sandwiched between his sister and Cora on the train trip home, both thinking it would be a good idea to fall asleep on his shoulder. They were both small women, but their weight was beginning to jar at him. At least Martha wasn't here to tease him.

Sybil and Tom had given Martha a lift back to the city and she would be dining with them that evening much to Roberts's relief and Cora's embarrassment.

 _"_ _You do know what she is going to think."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _Cora had given his a meaningful look and felt his face warm at the implication. "Cora!"_

 _"_ _Isn't that how you plan to spend your evening?"_

 _"_ _Rosamund."_

A car had picked them up from the station and driven them back to Rosamund's. Robert had offered their company but Rosamund had turned it down on the grounds that she was tired and they probably had better things to be doing anyway. He had rejected the last claim and had walked her into the house making sure she really was okay before hugging her and making his way back out to the car where Cora was waiting for him.


	40. Chapter 40

"Come and sit down" They had barely walked in the front door as she reached for his hand and tugged gently, making her way toward the couch where she dropped her handbag and began to peel off her boots.

"I really need to see Nancy to sort out this whole business."

She paused to give him one of her knowing looks, "I don't think sitting down for 5 minutes will change anything."

He knew that once he sat it was unlikely he would be able to get up, however she had already moved to the couch and he was left with little choice but to follow her. And really she was right, he would see Nancy soon enough, he had barely spent any alone time with Cora.

He sank into the couch and Cora crawled into his lap, her head resting on his thighs. He shuffled down deciding to make the most of it, her head coming to rest in his lap.

"See."

"Hmmmm" he let his fingers drag through her soft hair and felt her body slowly relax.

He watched her carefully as her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted into a gentle doze. He slowed his movements and closed his own eyes, knowing that sleep would do him no harm. They would both need all the energy they could get tomorrow.

Not that he even got that far before a gentle buzzing filled the air. It was a mobile phone ringing and he grumbled as he sat up, Cora swinging into an upright position reaching for her bag to retrieve her phone. She showed him the number,

"Nancy."

It began to buzz again and he accepted the phone off her and pressed accept.

"Hello Nancy."

"Ah good, I was worried you wouldn't pick up, you're back now?"

"Yes."

"I'm just at Ernie's football game, but I think I've got it all sorted." A large cheer sounded down the line, "Sorry, they just scored. I can swing by after here if you like?"

"You've done more than enough, I will come round when you're done, send me a text."

"Right, great, see you soon."

Cora had moved to the kitchen where she was waiting for the jug to boil, retrieving cups from the cupboard.

"Well?"

"I'm going round once she's done at the football."

Cora nodded, "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea please." She makes herself a coffee and him tea and then comes to sit beside him on the couch again. All this is done in total silence and he wonders,

"Cora, is something the matter?"

"No." She shakes her head and smiles at him taking a sip of her still steaming coffee.

"Remind me to ring Ros later."

He nods, struck by her silence.

* * *

An hour later he was welcomed into Nancy's warm home.

"You have a meeting with Murry at 9.30, so hopefully that will sort out the magazine." She gestured for him to sit, "Maybe even block further newspaper publication, and otherwise there really isn't too much more we can do." She pursed her lips, "I have said that you and Mrs Crawely have nothing to say and that naturally you have been spending time together in the lead up to a major family event."

"You didn't comment on the affair?"

"Well no, I wasn't sure…" She looked very uncomfortable and sat opposite from him on an armchair. Robert was surprised at her reaction, Nancy planned his whole life, and she should know he barely had free time, let alone time to spend with a woman.

"It's not true Nancy, you of all people should know that."

She still looked unsettled,

"And that Daisy character?"

"I have been involved with her in the past, but that was years ago. Long before Cora."

Nancy clasped her hands together in a move which was reminiscent of Cora and he couldn't help but smile.

"Say no more. I think ask Murry what he thinks and then you can go from there."

He agreed, he had no clue where to go from here and he certainly didn't want to get it wrong.

"What time are you heading in tomorrow?"

"Around 6." She smiled at him, "I will have to get all my real work done before the phone starts ringing."

He managed a laugh, "You _are_ an angel Nancy."

"I know, I know. Anything else I should know?"

"Not at this stage, I should really let you get back to Ernie."

"Rubbish, his brother is here, actually you're doing me a great favour, I don't think I could endure a moments more talk about the cricket."

* * *

He let himself into the house 30 minutes later to find the living room and kitchen empty. He found Cora in the bath surrounded by sweetly scented bubbles, classical music twinkling gently from his I-pad.

"Comfortable?"

"Very" she tilted her head back and smiled at him. "How was Nancy?"

"Good, I'm meeting Murry tomorrow and otherwise there isn't much more I can do."

"And?"

"She didn't comment on the affair."

Her eyebrows disappeared, "She didn't think…?"

"I'm afraid she did."

Cora giggled and rolled over in the bath so that she was facing him, her arms crossing on the edge of the porcelain, her face cradled in her arms. "No one thinks very highly of you do they."

"Apparently not."

"Don't be too disheartened darling, I had a phone call when you were gone." He leant back on the sink, curious as to what she had to say.

"Well they just had an offer on the loft."

"Already?"

"Mm, apparently they want to move in as soon as possible, so are looking for a short settlement."

"Golly."

"Hmm." She was still smiling at him, "Should I accept?"

"That's your decision."

She looked up at him, her voice a whisper, "yours too."

He knew how she felt on the matter. He knew she didn't want to be solely responsible for the decision. He pushed off the sink and ran his hands through his hair, this was suddenly a very serious conversation. By selling her home in New York, she would expect to move back in with him permanently. So why on earth was he hesitating?

"How much are they offering?"

Her face was already flushed from the bath, but he was sure it would have burned if it already wasn't,

"6 million"

"Dollars?"

"Pounds."

Robert felt as though he might faint.


	41. Chapter 41

"Hello"

Robert frowned into the phone, "Why are you whispering?"

"I'm in a gallery."

Cora always whispered in art galleries and museums, a quality he found quite endearing. "Right," he shook his head even though she couldn't see, "well I've just finished with Murry and you'll be happy to know that they can block the magazine on grounds of deformation."

"Thank- god."

"I agree, can you meet for lunch?"

He could hear her frown through the phone, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Yes, but I do need lunch." He could cancel his lunch meeting, he would rather spend the time with her, they'd barely had any time together.

"Alright, I'll text you, but I mustn't stay long, I have a full afternoon."

"Right, see you later."

He sighed as he walked back into his office. He had been at work since 6 and still had a momentous amount of work to get through. At least his meeting with Murry had been a success, now he needed to work out some form of plan for his early retirement. What a joke.

 _"_ _Six million pounds." His throat closed up at the words._

 _She was staring at him and he ran his hands through his hair once again and then took in a deep breath of reassurance. "That is a lot of money." He wondered what her father would say if he were still alive._

 _"_ _Well yes, it's fully furnished and in a highly desirable location, Arlie said that's what foreign investors want, something they can just move into." She shrugged and turned back over so her back was in the water. "I need to ring her back this afternoon to confirm the sale."_

 _He was bumbling, "Right, well, and your mother thinks this is a good idea."_

 _"_ _We talked about it when I was over there."_

 _He finally looked at her, the bubbles beginning to burst at her movement. "Well then."_

 _She sounded somewhat cross,_

 _"_ _Robert, I only ask you about these things because it affects us both. I.." she shook her head, "we have so much history there and I want to be sure that I am doing the right thing."_

 _He walked to the bath and gently stroked her face, knowing what she wanted him to say._

 _"_ _Sell it."_

 _She nodded and leant into his touch, the relief palpable, "thank-you."_

They had rung back that night to confirm the sale of her loft. Cora had cried when she hung up the phone and he had kissed her hair as she let go. It was understandable, she had known that loft for close to 20 years. It was funny how you became attached to things.

The whole situation with Cora was far more stressful than he wanted or needed. That was part of the reason he was so reluctant for her to sell her loft. He knew it would make matters with Simon worse and really they couldn't stop the talk that would come with its sale. But she had looked so sad in the bath, something he could not stand, and so he had agreed. The sale of the loft also meant he no longer had an excuse to work as much as he did. Which was also adding to his stress. He knew he should be happy to work less, but…, that was his life. He had never done anything but work and stopping would feel like he was losing part of himself.

He picked up the phone and requested more coffee, there was after all still 2 hours until lunch.

* * *

"So how is it having Martha live with you?"

Robert took a swig of his scotch, "very funny."

Rosamund thought so, laughed and made herself comfortable on the couch. "I thought you would have been over here earlier than now." They had been back in London for two nights now, tonight he was spending his traditional Tuesday evening with his sister, leaving Cora and her mother alone.

He swished the remaining liquid in his cup, "Cora…"

"Wouldn't let you?"

He frowned at her interruption, "Didn't want to be left alone with her Mother."

Rosamund laughed again, "Oh _how_ I have missed Martha."

"Perhaps you have, I certainly have not."

"Putting a damper on your love life is she?"

Robert shook his head and rolled his eyes.

His sister had no idea and he said as much.

"Not once since we came back from Downton."

Rosamund choked on her drink.

"My, my brother dear, how hard that must be for you." She flushed when she realised her words. "I would have thought you all mature enough to cope with her being around?"

He sighed heavily, "hardly, the most we've done is…"

Robert remembered who he was talking to and stopped, looking down into his drink which was almost empty. He felt deeply uncomfortable about discussing this with her. Rosamund felt no such qualms.

"Yes?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Rosamund."

"Oh come on, I tell you everything."

Perhaps sometimes a little too much…

"But that's different, I don't know the people you talk about." His phone buzzed on the table and he leant forward to pick it up, hoping that was enough to distract Rosamund. "Oh it's Cora" his eyes skimmed over the message, "do you mind if she comes over?"

"Of course not." Rosamund quirked an eyebrow, "shouldn't she be spending quality time with Martha?"

He read the text aloud, "She says Mother has gone to bed and she needs to get out of the house, it's okay if we don't want her here, but she thought she would ask."

"My, my, anyone would think we got up to wild things."

"Ros, she's just trying to be nice." He had wondered how long it would take for her mother to send her mad. Martha was putting a strain on their relationship and quite frankly he couldn't wait for her to leave on Thursday morning.

"I'm kidding Robbie, tell her to get over here as fast as she can."

When Cora did arrive 15 minutes later Rosamund tactfully went to the bathroom, leaving the pair standing alone in the living room.

"Rosamund knows."

She was pulling off her coat and gloves, "Knows what?"

He snaked a hand around her waist pulling her toward him and pressing his lips to hers. She pulled away, a look of surprise on her face, "Robert…" her hand reached up to trace his face, "your sister…"

"Won't be back for a moment, so kiss me please."

She reciprocated pressing her lips to his, her hands grabbing onto his biceps and holding tight as his made their way down her back.

This was the most they had done since Downton.

She had fallen asleep soon after their phone call Sunday evening with the real estate, emotionally exhausted. Then she was gone before he woke Monday morning and last night he had gone to bed early having had enough of Martha after a hellish day.

She hadn't woken him, claiming he looked too adorable to be woken under any circumstances. Truthfully they were both exhausted and couldn't say he had minded too much at the time. They were both acting a little off balance and he so wanted to fix it.

This morning she was in the shower when he woke, but there really wasn't time and he couldn't afford to be late. He had gone straight to Rosamund's after work, Martha had taken Cora shopping and he did not want to get in the way of that.

But this was nice now, perhaps a little too nice. "Mm, enough."

He fiddled with the clasp of her bra, his hands having made their way beneath her shirt to grab at her warm skin.

She looked up at him, her breath unsteady, "You're the one who wanted to."

"Mm" he leant in, his equally unsteady breath close to her ear, "I've missed you."

She smiled as his hand slid out of her shirt.

"This is far better company than mother."


	42. Chapter 42

They were supposed to be watching a movie, Robert had curled himself behind her on the couch and had been very quiet since. His hands however were not, tracing a very purposeful course up and down her stomach.

They had dropped her mother off at the airport before dinner and Robert had been acting odd since. Actually he had been acting odd all afternoon, but she had put that down to the fact that her mother was supposed to be leaving.

She felt his breath at her neck, a warm caress, she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Hmmp, Cora."

She turned her head, giving him an out. "Do you want to watch this, or would you like to go to bed?"

"No, let's watch this."

He managed to still for a moment before his fingers began to tap at her hip and she let out an exasperated sigh,

"Robert, what is it?"

"I told Matthew and Mary about my semi- retirement."

That was not what she was expecting. She paused the movie and sat up placing a gentle hand on his upper arm.

"And…"

"Well that's it really isn't it, I mean, they…" He shrugged, slipping into thought. Mary had kept a blank face and Matthew had looked slightly taken aback, but really they had no call to be shocked.

"I'm not sure what they think, but they needed to know first and then we can move from there."

"Robert, I…"

He smiled at her, "Didn't think I would actually do it?"

She didn't. Well at least not immediately.

He could hardly believe it himself. But he knew that it was the right thing to do. They couldn't expect to maintain their relationship if all they did was work. And besides, he was closer to 60 than 20 and he really did deserve to do less. Mary and Matthew were more than capable of doing his job for him, something they liked to point out to him quite often. So he supposed they should be pleased with the decision.

"I think it would be beneficial for you to keep your gallery though, I mean surely you can get people to run it for you?" She looked mildly offended, he had fumbled through that, "I just meant…"

She blinked away the expression and cut him off. "Yes, I can, I, of course, I wouldn't want us to give up working entirely."

No neither did he. He thought they might kill each other if that were the case.

"I was talking to Edith today." He leant back in his chair and watched as she filled her glass with water before coming to sit opposite him at the table. He had just gotten home from work to find Cora had prepared him dinner, complete with a kiss and a glass of scotch. How on earth had he survived for so long without her?

"She wondered if we might go out to dinner with her and Bertie."

"Bertie?"

A funny grin spread across Cora's face. "Her boyfriend."

She looked far too excited to eat, so he picked up his own knife and fork as a prompt and began to cut up his steak.

"That would explain why she has been smiling so much." He shook his head, "When would they like us to go?"

"Whenever we're free." She put down her fork, having taken the smallest of bites. This was far more exciting to her than dinner. "I think she's terribly nervous for us to meet him, though I don't know why, by all accounts he seems lovely."

He frowned at her. By all accounts?

She seemed to pick up on his response with not a trace of embarrassment. If anything her eyes lit up more. Cora had always felt it her duty to marry off their children, so far two were successfully wed, which only left Edith. Edith who had always had so much bad luck when it came to love. He couldn't imagine what it felt like to deal with half the heart break she had.

"Sybil has met him and she was nothing but positive."

"Well she never is anything but positive is she?"

Cora rolled her eyes, "Well anyway, I thought tomorrow night?"

"Mm sounds fine."

"Wonderful, I'll ring Edith to confirm after dinner."

He pushed open his office doors and swiftly made his way to his desk where he sat with a thud and a groan. He crossed his arms and began to massage his temple, trying to dull the thump that had been there almost all day.

His phone buzzed and he let out a deep breath before picking it up.

"Yes."

"Robert, are you coming home?"

Shit.

"I will have to meet you there, I won't have time to get home first."

"Alright, but you are still coming?"

"Yes of course, I… I might be late, but I will do my best."

"Alright."

"Bye."

He rushed into the restaurant 45 minutes later, feeling irritated and thoroughly underprepared for a dinner with his daughter and her new partner. Nancy had left the office early and he had lost track of time. Semi- retirement was proving far more work than he had anticipated.

"Good evening Sir, how may I be of assistance."

"Ah, I'm meeting my daughter and wife, Crawley?"

"Yes, right this way Sir."

He followed the waiter to a table in the middle of the restaurant where Cora and Edith sat with a somewhat timid looking man. He seemed to have engrossed Cora in conversation and Edith was watching on with a smile. He took a deep breath as the waiter walked ahead to pull out his chair.

"Papa!"

"Hello darling." He kissed Edith on the cheek.

"Papa, this is Bertie. Bertie, this is…"

"Robert" he shook the younger man's hand, choosing not to smile. Bertie looked slightly intimidated, but friendly enough, certainly not as nervous as he himself had been when he had first met Mr and Mrs Levinson.

He dropped his hand and turned his attentions to his wife, brushing his hand across her shoulder, "Darling."

He could feel Cora's eyes on him and he knew she was not impressed by his behaviour. He was 45 minutes late, but really it couldn't be helped. He sat with a thump and picked up his menu, beginning to read the words which were certainly not in English.

"Have you ordered?"

"Only drinks." As if magic the waiter appeared with a tray of drinks and began to dish them out accordingly.

"Hmm scotch, thanks" It appeared Cora knew he had had some sort of hard day after all. Although it might be as equally likely that she was trying to water down whatever anger he seemed to have picked up during the day.

"So Bertie, what is it that you do?"

He looked to Edith before answering. What an odd thing to do. He couldn't imagine ever needed Cora's permission to speak, though at times he supposed it would be beneficial if he did check with her before he spoke.

"Well I've just had a book published."

Robert took a sip of his scotch as Edith leapt to Berties defence.

"Bertie is being modest Papa, he works with his cousin managing an estate in the highlands as well as writing novels and some very interesting works on the history of the local area."

"He would have gotten on well with Bricker."

"Robert!"

Bertie frowned, but did not ask, perhaps Edith had let him in on that story. Well of course she would have told him. He tapped his fingers on the table and took a swig of his drink, avoiding Cora's gaze, which he could feel burning into the side of his face. He really shouldn't have said that.

He knew what he said next had the potential to ruin the night and he knew Cora would be beyond cross if he did that. Instead he asked the obvious question.

"How did you and Edith meet?"

He had been on his best behaviour for the rest of the dinner, but knew Cora was somewhat annoyed with him. They had a quiet drive home, Cora had slipped into a mood, and he had seen it before. Something about her children being in love bought it out in her. Now they were in the bathroom getting ready for bed and she had still said very little to him. Not that he really minded, he was exhausted himself.

"I wouldn't think it would be long before he's asking for Edith's hand in marriage."

"Neither do I." She looked at him in the mirror, "not that that's a bad thing."

"No I suppose not." He began to brush his teeth, "Another wedding I suppose."

She made a content sound and he rinsed his toothbrush before placing it back in its holder, watching her in the mirror. He had wondered for some time now whether she would ever get married again. It seemed strange being their age and not having a spouse. Proposing the first time had been hard enough, he had never felt so nervous. She had said yes, which was a relief, but he wasn't so sure she would agree to it a second time.

The words fell from his mouth before he really had time to think.

"Would you get married?"

"I've _been_ married Robert."

Her answer came across a lot cooler than he would have imagined and he felt his heart sink at her words.

"Yes. I suppose you have."


End file.
